


Red Room

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Mention of Helena as an old flame, Sassy Felicity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Started as just smut but now has a plot, Submission, Submission but Felicity is not a wallflower, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Notes:  Hi guys, so I was having a fun conversation with @behindblueyes and I told her I was reading a fic on Wattpad called “Fifty Shades of Queen”. Needless to say it was all in first person and quite “clinical”. So I decided we needed a good “Fifty Shades” type fic for our boy Oliver. Now if this is not something you are into or you are not into just reading some good ole smut, then let me know and I will remove you from the list. I plan on this being a story but if you are looking for a deep plot this will NOT be it. I am going to make this my own version but you might see some similarities here and there. LOLI wrote this and wanted to make it private but A03 does not allow that so please, if this story is not your cup of tea, don't be rude just quit reading.To the readers that were tagged on Twitter, please leave me comments and let me know what you think. I always love reading them.I really, really hope you like it.The poster was done by none other than @behindblueyes herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hi guys, so I was having a fun conversation with @behindblueyes and I told her I was reading a fic on Wattpad called “Fifty Shades of Queen”. Needless to say it was all in first person and quite “clinical”. So I decided we needed a good “Fifty Shades” type fic for our boy Oliver. Now if this is not something you are into or you are not into just reading some good ole smut, then let me know and I will remove you from the list. I plan on this being a story but if you are looking for a deep plot this will NOT be it. I am going to make this my own version but you might see some similarities here and there. LOL
> 
> I wrote this and wanted to make it private but A03 does not allow that so please, if this story is not your cup of tea, don't be rude just quit reading.
> 
> To the readers that were tagged on Twitter, please leave me comments and let me know what you think. I always love reading them.
> 
> I really, really hope you like it.
> 
> The poster was done by none other than @behindblueyes herself.

 

Felicity Smoak walked into Queen Consolidated already nervous. Today she was meeting with Oliver Queen to interview him for the Starling City Society page and she was nervous. Oliver Queen rarely gave interviews of any sort and for him to have agreed to this one was a big deal. She smoothed out her grey pencil skirt as she neared the security desk and ran a hand through the ponytail she had carefully placed her hair into that morning. Pushing her glasses up on her nose she smiled at the security guard who looked about twice her size and had no smile in sight.

“I am here to see Mr. Queen. My name is Felicity Smoak.”

The man gave her a once over and then punched some keys on his keyboard. He reached over and grabbed a lanyard with a white card attached and her name on the front.

“Take this card and go to the elevator on the left. Hit the button and it will take you directly to his floor.”

Felicity took the lanyard and thanked the gentleman before walking toward the one elevator door that was in an alcove by itself. This definitely looked like a private one and as she stepped into the car, she adjusted her notepad and straightened her pink long sleeve shirt. Shifting from foot to foot she thought about the panda flats she had decided to wear at the last minute. She was always known for dressing practical instead of pretty and she wondered if maybe she should have gone for the latter today. However, hindsight was always better and so she took a long breath and watched as the numbers clicked slowly up into the 30’s. He was on the 39th floor and when the car slid to a smooth stop and the doors opened, she pushed down her nerves and stepped forward.

She looked around at the pristine marble floors and walls with a desk that looked like it was carved out of the stone itself. Sitting behind it was one of the most attractive ladies Felicity had ever seen and when she looked up and smiled, Felicity felt herself deflate just a bit.

The lady did not even ask her name and quickly buzzed someone before standing and walking around the desk. The woman’s crisp tight suit showed her body to perfection and Felicity nervously played with the buttons of her shirt as the lady smiled at her.

“Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is expecting you. Please follow me.”

She turned and walked down to a pair of double glass doors and Felicity had to admit, ok that woman had a perfect ass. She smoothed the front of her skirt hoping her palms were not sweaty and when the woman opened the door and ushered her inside, she jumped when the door closed behind her.

She stood in a massive office with a couch, table and chairs off to the right near..was that a marble fireplace? Her eyes scanned the back wall that was floor to ceiling windows and when she looked to her left she saw a huge desk made out of glass and steel. The place was pristine and as she saw the man that was sitting behind the desk with his head down signing some papers, she turned toward him and cleared her throat.

Felicity’s steps faltered as she looked into a pair of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen and holy lord, as he stood, she realized the man was even better looking than the few pictures she had seen in the tabloids. He was dressed in a dark grey silk suit with a crisp white shirt and a steel grey tie. The suit looked like it was made for him as it draped over his broad shoulders and tucked into his trim waist. She could see he was fit and the suit accentuated each and every movement.

He did not smile but stood and walked around the desk and held out his hand to her.

“Ms. Smoak, a pleasure.”

His hand engulfed hers and she noted how warm his touch was on her skin, before she gave him a smile and tightened her grip.

“The pleasure is mine Mr. Queen, thank you for taking the time to see me.”

He squeezed her hand gently and then released it and Felicity felt the warmth leave with his touch. He pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

“Please have a seat.”  He turned and leaned against his desk, casually crossing his ankles and when he placed his hands on his desk, she noted how strong they were, but how gentle his handshake had been. She took a seat and arranged her notebook before she pushed her glasses up her nose and started shuffling papers. _Dang it, where did she put those questions?_ She had typed them up last night hoping she would be well prepared for this morning and not waste any of his valuable time.

He stood watching her with his head tilted to the side and a smirk on his handsome face. As she continued to shuffle he folded his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow.

Felicity felt a flush rush through her skin as she tried to find her questions. His gaze was unnerving to say the least and when she finally found them and held them up with a triumphant “Yes!”, she blushed even a deeper shade of pink.

“Are you ready Ms. Smoak?” His question was direct and she let out a breath of nervous air before she nodded.

“Yes Sir. Sorry Mr. Queen.”

Oliver casually moved his hands back down to his desk and she noted the whiteness of his knuckles when he did. It was like he was gripping the table hard, and she wondered if he was getting annoyed.

“So, I guess we should get the simple questions out of the way first?” She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, trying to keep the dryness from making her lisp and when she looked up she noted his eyes had fallen to her mouth and they were a turbulent blue. It caused her to shiver and she quickly looked down, praying to the heavens that he would not kick her out.

“So your 29 years old? And not married, is that correct?”

Oliver gave a half smile, “Yes.”

“Are you currently seeing anyone seriously?” She hated asking these questions but that is what society wanted to know today. Was the rich man dating anyone and if so who?

“No Ms. Smoak, I am not.”

For some reason that answer made butterflies take flight in her chest and she scribbled his answer before looking up at him again. His blue gaze was still looking right through her and she tried to act a little more casual by sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs. This caused the slit in her skirt to open and when his eyes shifted briefly to her thigh, she cleared her throat. _Good lord, the man had a gaze that could melt ice._

“Have you ever been in a serious relationship?”

“I don’t do serious relationships Ms. Smoak.”

“Ah, a perpetual bachelor?”

“No, just particular.”

That answer caused her butterflies to take flight again and so she asked something different. “The fundraiser that you are throwing tomorrow evening, it is a masqued ball, correct?”

Oliver smirked and then moved to sit in the chair that was to her right. He moved like a jungle cat and for some reason Felicity was feeling like he could easily devour her.

“Yes. It is a ball we hold every year to raise money for rec centers in The Glades. Are you going?”

Felicity laughed lightly at that. Even though she was a writer they usually sent Cindy to those functions. She fit right in with her blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect figure. Felicity shook her head. “No. Cindy Thompson usually covers those affairs. She is much more suited for them than I am.”

Oliver looked at her puzzled, “Why do you say that?”

“She is perfection. She has long model legs, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly manicured nails and looks like she stepped off the front of a magazine. Plus, don’t tell him I told you but the editor has a crush on her.”

Oliver looked at her intently, but did not say a word.

Felicity licked her lips again and she noted he shifted in his seat as she looked at her next question. “How did you get started with the charity for The Glades? I mean you didn’t grow up there, so where did your interest come from?”

“We will get back to that in a moment, I have a few questions for you Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity looked at him surprised, “Uh, for me? Why?”

“Curiosity, I guess.”

“Umm, ok, but you are going to find I am very boring.” She shifted nervously. What could he possibly have to ask her?

“I highly doubt that.” Oliver continued to look at her with a predatory gleam in his eye that made her almost bolt out of her chair. He was almost looking at her as if he wanted to remove every single inch of her clothing. But she was obviously seeing things because this man was gorgeous and she could imagine the women he dated were as well.

“Are you seeing anyone Ms. Smoak?”

“Felicity.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Please, call me Felicity, and no I am not currently seeing anyone. Not since I broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Felicity.” God her name rolled off his tongue like silk and she had to admit, she wanted to hear him say it again.

“How old are you Felicity?”

There it was and it gave her goosebumps.

“Ummm, 25.”

“Do you live alone?”

She thought that an odd question but she decided to play along. Maybe if she answered his questions he would answer all of hers.

“Yes. I don’t do well with roommates. They always want me to go out and I am more of a homebody.” _Oh that was great. Why don’t you also tell him about your pink bunny pajamas and penchant for computer tech? That should complete the homely picture she was creating._

She grimaced but Oliver just smirked. What was with that anyway. He looked like he knew a  secret and she hated secrets.

“Um, can we get back to my questions now?” She shuffled her papers and as she did Oliver leaned over and grabbed her questions out of her hand.

“Ummm, I need those…..” She tried to grab them back but he placed them on his desk.

“I will take these questions and answer them this evening and email them to you.” He suddenly stood and Felicity had no clue what to do. Was their interview over already?

“Uh, ok.” She stood nervously and honestly she was a little disappointed.

“Thank you Mr. Queen for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me.” She held out her hand to him. She might as well be professional even though she had completely just bombed this interview.

Oliver hesitated only for a second before he took her hand in his and she felt the warmth return with a rush. His eyes captured hers for a moment and they just stood there; her with her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed, and if she had been looking in a mirror she would have seen the way her eyes glimmered. She looked flustered and if she could have read Oliver’s thoughts at that exact moment she would have probably ran out the door as fast as she could.

Oliver looked at the young woman standing before him and something made him keep her there for just a moment longer. She was pretty with her cornflower blue eyes and her tight ponytail. He could tell she had a nice body from the clothing she was wearing but it seemed almost frumpy on her. He didn’t examine why he was thinking of those things about her and as he released her hand and turned to walk to the door he saw something that shook his famous control to the core.

Her simple pencil skirt framed a heart shaped ass that made him think of sinful things.

He moved quickly to her side to walk her to the door and when she opened it and gave him a simple smile, he just stared.

“Goodbye Mr. Queen. Thank you again.

“Goodbye Felicity.”

 

***

 

Felicity rushed out into the cool air, her cheeks burning and her hands shaking. Jesus, that man was more sinful than Satan and she had felt every single look he gave her. She glanced back up the building and then hurried to her car. She needed to get away from him and from whatever this was she was fantasizing about because it was getting out of hand.

She walked into her apartment when she got home and as she changed into her pink pajamas she had to smile. _What would the enigmatic Mr. Queen think of her now?_ She grabbed her laptop and sat on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her and when she opened her email she was surprised to find an email from the man himself.

She clicked on it trying not to get too excited. He is just sending you the answers to your questions Smoak, don’t overthink things.

She opened the email and she had to smile when she saw the message inside.

_“Ms. Smoak,_

_It was a great pleasure meeting you today. I am sorry I had to cut the meeting short but I am hoping I can make that up to you. I have attached the answers to your questions and would like to invite you personally to the ball tomorrow evening. Unfortunately I cannot give you a plus one, but I do hope you will consider my invitation._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Oliver J. Queen.”_

Felicity felt a little giddy. She had never been to a ball before and for a moment she considered going. But then she remembered her closet and as much as she would like to go she just did not have the budget to buy one of those fancy gowns that cost more than her annual salary. She hit reply and as hard as it was she wrote the following:

_“Mr. Queen,_

_It was a pleasure meeting you as well. I can honestly say you are nothing like what the tabloids make you out to be. That being said thank you for the response to my questions. I will have a copy of the final edit sent to your office on Monday._

_As for the ball tomorrow night, as much as I would like to attend I do not have the wardrobe or the money to purchase the wardrobe for the ball but I appreciate you asking._

_All the best,_

_Felicity Smoak”_

 

She read and reread her email and finally decided it was not going to get any better and hit the send button. She bit her lip as she thought of what he would think about her turning his offer down. She closed her lap top and walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She had skipped lunch that day too nervous to eat before her meeting with the man himself. As she walked back into the living room with her sandwich and a glass of tea she heard her phone beep.

She set down her food and walked over to her phone and frowned when she saw a text from an unknown number.Clicking on the message she looked at it in surprise as it was from Oliver.

**_Oliver: So nothing to wear is your excuse?_ **

**_Felicity: It was not an excuse but the truth._ **

**_Oliver: If you had something to wear would you go?_ **

Felicity bit her lip as she thought for a moment. What was going on? The man seemed intent on her being at the ball. _Oh stop putting more into this than what it is Smoak, he is just being nice._ She sighed and typed.

**_Felicity: Yes._ **

Felicity wondered if she should say more as she waited for him to say something, anything. But he went silent. She frowned and typed his name into her phone. She didn’t know why she kept his number. Maybe she was just being a little selfish so one day she could look back on it and say she had Oliver Queen’s phone number.

She walked back to the living room and sat down eating her sandwich and turning on the news. As she finished up and took her dishes to the sink she heard her phone beep again. She was shocked when it was Oliver again.

**_Oliver: Be ready tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. I will pick you up then._ **

**_Felicity: For what?_ **

**_Oliver: Just be ready._ **

Felicity frowned. Well that was a little bossy but she had to admit she was intrigued. She walked to her bedroom and settled into bed. So where was he taking her tomorrow? It was obvious he was going to buy her a dress but she had never accepted charity and she was not going to start now. It was late to text him so she decided she would tell him when he arrived tomorrow.

She soon drifted off to sleep and not surprisingly she dreamed of him.

 

***

 

Felicity woke bright and early the next morning and quickly showered. She brushed on some light make-up and decided she would keep her hair down. Throwing on her glasses she pulled on a pair of jeans with a light green short sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front and her favorite pair of tennis shoes. There was no need to dress more formally because there was no way in hell she was letting Oliver Queen take her dress shopping.

She heard a knock at her door at precisely 9:00 a.m., and she walked to the door with a very important question on her rose colored lips. However, when she opened the door and saw him standing there she was speechless. He had on a brown leather jacket, blue t-shirt and jeans, _jesus the jeans_ , and a pair of brown leather boots. Felicity could not take her eyes off of his thighs as he walked in and she soon realized she was staring at his ass as he walked into her apartment.

Oliver glanced around liking the small but colorfully decorated apartment and when he turned to her and saw that she had left her hair down he clenched his fist to keep from running is hand up into it and tugging her head back for a kiss.

“Look Mr. Queen, I appreciate your invitation but I have never accepted charity and I am not going to start now. And how did you find out where I live by the way? Because that is very creepy stalkerish but also kinda impressive.

Oliver listened to her babble for a moment and it caused a slight smile to curve his lips. Not enough to be a full on smile, but enough to hit Felicity right between her legs in the most embarrassingly sexual way.

“First of all Felicity, you are not charity. I want to have a representative from the society page in attendance and that happens to be you. Second, if you show up wearing a dress of one of the sponsors then it will be a win for them and a win for you. You get a dress and the sponsor gets their dress shown at the ball.”

_Well damn. How could she say no to that? I mean she was a woman and she loved dresses and shoes._

“As for your address all I had to do was look you up online. You were not that hard to find.”

Felicity had to blush at that and when she did Oliver sucked in a breath.

“So, now that your questions have been answered, it is time to go.” He took her elbow and guided her toward the door. Felicity grabbed her phone and purse on the way by, the tingling that was going up and down her arm from his touch was very distracting.

She locked up her apartment and then walked down the path and when she saw the car sitting at the curb she halted. It was a low slung, black sporty number that when she thought of him behind the wheel did things to her insides.

“Are we going in that?”

Oliver walked up and opened the door. “Yes, is there a problem?”

Felicity just shook her head no and slid into the seat. It cradled her and she looked around the interior as Oliver hurried around and got behind the wheel. He turned to her and leaned over and when his hair brushed her face, she sucked in a breath as he grabbed the seat belt and pulled it across her chest. She heard it snap into place but all she could think about was how he smelled. Damn, not only did he look good, he smelled heavenly and she closed her eyes for a brief moment and just enjoyed his scent. He buckled himself into the car and then turning on the engine he pulled away from the curb. He drove quickly and Felicity had to admit that there was an exhilaration from the purr of the engine to how Oliver handled the beast. She stared at his hand as it guided the steering wheel and she would be lying if she said she did not wonder what those hands could do to her.

Oliver glanced at her briefly before he pulled up to the most exclusive dress shop in Starling. He slid from behind the wheel and walked quickly and confidently around to open her door. She was surprised when he took her hand and led her inside the shop and as she looked around in awe, he spoke briefly with the woman behind the counter. Soon there were three women ushering her toward the back of the shop as Oliver took a seat and started to thumb through a magazine. They measured and pointed, speaking rapidly and Felicity was starting to feel self-conscious when one of the women pulled a dress out of a hidden door. She had to admit it was beautiful. It was a deep rich red with sequins on every single inch of fabric. There was a v-cut in the front and the arms were bare and it tucked into her waist before falling in a heavy brocade to the floor. Another woman hurried in with a pair of gold strappy high heel sandals and  they stood back and admired her briefly before ushering her back out front.

Felicity almost tripped but caught herself as Oliver looked up from his magazine. His eyes turned that turbulent shade of blue as he put down the magazine and stood. Felicity didn’t know what to do and soon she felt her butterflies return as Oliver slowly circled her and look at her from her head to her toes.

“The other dress, please.”

Oliver moved back to his seat and the women ushered her to the back again and quickly changed her from the red dress. Felicity had not even had an opportunity to look in the mirror before they were pulling another dress from the closet and she had to admit this one was breathtaking. It was a dark green with sequins and crystals. The top was strapless and contoured her breast to absolute perfection. It was fitted at the waist and then fell to the floor with a slit that would did wonderful things for her legs. It ran from her ankle to mid-thigh and the women were ecstatic as they quickly moved her back out to where Oliver was waiting.

He stood again and this time when he circled her she felt the intensity of his eyes and the predatory feeling returned. His fingers lightly brushed across her shoulders and when he was again in front of her and his fingers slid across her collarbone, she shivered from his touch. His hand slid up and cupped her chin and he raised her eyes to his as he said. “Perfect.”

He let his hand linger before the women ushered her back to the changing room and when she was dressed again and the dress and shoes had been taken away she walked out in a daze. Everything was happening so quickly and it was a little overwhelming.

Oliver was waiting for her when she returned holding a dress bag and what she figured were her shoes and he took her hand in his and led her back out to the car. Felicity tugged on his hand holding back, “Don’t we have to pay?”

Oliver turned to her and leaned down close. “They will bill me.”

He placed her things in the car and got her settled before he slid in next to her and quickly pulled away.

“Are you hungry?”

“Ummm, sure.” Felicity was so confused by this point. What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t he making an excuse and taking her home?

He pulled up to a small diner that was known for its good food and semi-private ambiance, and he took her hand when she got out of the car and led her inside. The hostess almost tripped over her feet trying to help them as she walked them to a secluded table at the back and she gave Oliver a lingering look before she turned and walked away.

The waitress approached and Oliver allowed Felicity to place her order before doing the same and then placing his hands on the table, his fingers folded together.

“Oliver, why are you doing all of this? Why is it so important that I be at the ball? I have never attended one of these things in my life.”

Oliver cocked his head and looked at her, “You intrigue me Felicity. You are obviously a beautiful woman yet you hide behind frumpy clothes and ponytails.”

“My clothes are not frumpy, they are practical; comfortable.” She felt a little annoyed that he would say that. I mean she would admit that her clothes were not sexy, but they suited her just fine. “And ponytails keep my hair out of my face.”

Oliver reached across the table and took a strand of her hand letting it slide between his fingers. Felicity’s breath hitched and he was about to say something when their food arrived.

“Please, eat.” Oliver indicated her food as he sat back to eat his and she glared at him.

“Was that an order Mr. Queen?”

He shrugged, “Take it how you wish. Eat.”

She wanted to just push it away but she was hungry so she took a bite of her burger and as she chewed she watched him eat. He was very meticulous but as he took a bite of his burger and she watched his lips she quickly became mesmerized. He had nice lips. Kissable lips. Lips she wanted to bite. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

Felicity looked down at her food and before she knew it she was taking her last bite and sitting back with satisfied sigh.

The waitress came and took their plates and as she walked off, Oliver reached across and took her hand.

“Do you remember when I said I don’t do relationships Felicity?” She nodded, her mind was spinning because he was drawing circles on her palm and it was maddeningly sensual.

“Yes.” Her answer came out almost breathless. “Umm, I mean yes. You said you had peculiar tastes.” _Ok, that was better._

“I have very specific tastes. They run along the lines of forbidden pleasures.” He ran his finger along her palm to her wrist and then back down. “Do you ever think about the forbidden Felicity?”

She gasped as his touch set her on fire. His gaze was magnetic but his touch was sensual persuasion and as the air became sexually charged around them Felicity shifted in her seat, her thighs pressing together.

“I am not sure what you mean by forbidden.” She licked her lips and Oliver’s eyes quickly flickered down. His look was like a touch and when he reached over and cupped her chin, his thumb dragged along her bottom lip.

“Maybe we should talk about this more another time.” Oliver let his hand slide over her lips before he pulled back and her lips tingled from his touch. He signaled to the waitress for the ticket and soon they were on their way out to his car. The ride back was quiet and she noticed his knuckles were white where he was gripping the steering wheel. He pulled up to the curb and stepped out walking quickly around to open her door. As she stepped out he turned her quickly and pressed her back against the door of the car. Her breathing quickened as he moved in close, so close that the tips of her breasts were brushing his shirt.

“When you get into your apartment and are settled and comfortable, I want you to do something for me.”

Felicity’s “What?” came out breathy and soft. Her heart was racing and her body was literally throbbing as he pressed closer.

“I think you do know what I mean by forbidden Felicity. Tonight, you will going to a masque party where no one will know who you are unless you tell them. I want you to think about doing things that you would not normally do if you were you. Tonight, I want you to think about letting go and trying something forbidden. Will you do that for me?”

Her heart was racing and her body was literally humming from the energy he was projecting toward her and when he looked into her eyes, she just nodded. He stepped back and then reached into the car, his shoulder pressing into her soft breast as he pulled out her dress and shoes from the back seat.

He then pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. “Here is your invitation and the address. I want you to be there at 8:30 p.m., sharp.”

She took the envelope and her clothes and turned to watch him walk around the car. He winked at her before he got behind the wheel and when she took a step back he quickly drove away.

She hurried into her apartment and closed the door leaning against it as the dress and shoes fell unheeded to the floor.

 _Jesus what was happening to her? What was he implying?_ _There was no way in hell he was interested in her sexually, was there?_

She picked up the dress and took the clothes to her bedroom.

Well tonight she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See below for a picture of her dress and their masks.

Felicity stood looking in the mirror trying to decide if she should wear her hair up or down. After her conversation with Oliver earlier that day she was leaning towards leaving it down and she finally decided to wear it down and pinned it up on one side with a gold hair pin given to her by her Mother. As she looked at herself she felt those all too familiar butterflies returning and when she put on her bright red lipstick and took one last look they settled but only slightly. She knew she looked beautiful and it gave her a confidence that she had a feeling she would need for the upcoming evening.

The people that would be at the ball that night were the wealthiest of the wealthy. Felicity had never really been comfortable around those type of people, her childhood with a mother who was a cocktail waitress in Vegas didn’t exactly lend itself to good conversation. But she was confident in how she handled people, being a journalist gave her that much and so she squared her shoulders and walked to the living room.

She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it could be, as she had not been expecting any guests. She opened the door to a black box sitting on her doorstep with a beautiful black silk bow, and she glanced around to see if anyone was nearby before she reached down and picked it up. She closed her door and walked to the kitchen bar, setting it down before she tugged on the bow to open it. Inside was perfectly folded black paper and sitting squarely on top was a black envelope.

She opened it and then smiled when she saw the note:

“You need a mask for a masque ball. I hope you like it. ~ Oliver”

Felicity slowly pulled back the paper and she gasped when she saw the mask inside. It was a beautiful gold mask with black beading around the eyes and black feathers flowing from the right side. It had a sparkling white diamond in the center of the forehead and Felicity was not at all surprised when she realized the stone was real.

She took it carefully from the box and felt a familiar shiver run down her spine at the thought that he had picked this out for her. Hearing a honk, she glanced at the clock and seeing the time, grabbed her clutch purse and throwing in her phone she grabbed her keys and the mask and then headed out the door. She had decided to Uber to the ball and she thanked the nice gentleman as he helped her into his car before she gave him the address to Queen Manor.

She was looking forward to seeing his house this evening. She had seen many pictures of it in the tabloids but as the driver neared the front gate and spoke into the speaker she looked on in awe. The huge black iron gates opened and before her stood a house that could only be described as a castle. It was made of brown stone that looked old and weathered and she noted beautiful stained-glass windows. The driver pulled up under the port cochere and a tuxedo dressed doorman, opened her door. She paid the driver and then stepped out of the car looking at the huge wooden doors in front of her. Two well-dressed men opened the front doors and she walked into the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

The huge foyer was a deep rich mahogany wood and there was a fireplace front and center with two sweeping staircases flanking each side. A lovely woman in a grey uniform approached and offered to show Felicity where to go. They walked down a long hallway and Felicity noted a library and sitting room and she could hear voices and light music as they neared the double doors at the end of the hall. She pulled her mask on and waited as the woman opened the doors.

Felicity stepped inside, and she felt like she had entered another world. There were tuxedos and beautiful dresses with some of the most elaborate masks she had ever seen. She stood in the doorway looking around and gasped at how beautifully the room was decorated. It was a huge room with standing tables strewn all around. Large feathered center pieces with silver and black feathers were strategically placed and a five-piece tuxedoed band played at the far end of the room. There was a bar to her left and tables with chairs for a sit-down dinner to the right and deciding she needed a drink she made her way to the bar.

She noticed some heads turning as she walked through the crowd and when she approached the bar she ordered a glass of red wine. The wine was poured into a beautiful crystal glass and she turned and leaned against the edge as she let her eyes scan the room.

Ok, so she was looking for him. She thought back to what Oliver had asked her to do that morning and she sipped her wine as her blue eyes settled on a pair of broad shoulders draped in the finest black tuxedo. The man had his back to her, but she was confident those broad shoulders belonged to none other than Oliver Queen himself. Oliver was talking with a man and woman that just exuded money and when he turned his head to the side and she saw his mask, she sucked in a small breath. His mask mirrored hers in color, the gold striking against his face, and she noted he was drinking what looked to be scotch or whiskey.

Felicity decided to walk the room, as the paintings on the walls fascinated her. She recognized some famous artists and as she strolled around sipping her wine she wondered what other amazing surprises that the house held. She was staring up at a particularly famous painting when the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. Someone was standing behind her because they were so close she could feel the heat from their body and when she heard his deep voice purr right into her ear, she closed her eyes.

“Do you see something that you like?”

His breath hitting her ear was seductive and she opened her eyes and turned deciding at that moment that the forbidden had a definite appeal. Oliver Queen in a tuxedo was temptation and sex all rolled into one handsome package and when Felicity saw the suspenders beneath his jacket, she bit her lip.

“And if I do?” Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he smiled, and when she lifted her eyes to his, his look was electric. He turned and offered her his arm.

“Then we will have to discuss this in detail later tonight.” He started walking back across the room and if Felicity had felt eyes on her before, all eyes turned their way as they walked.

There were whispers flowing around the room as everyone was curious as to who this woman was on the arm of Oliver Queen. He walked her toward the dais where the band was playing, and he kissed her hand before he stepped up onstage leaving her standing nearby.

“Good Evening everyone. I just wanted to take a moment and thank each and everyone one of you for coming this evening. Tonight, we are raising money for The Glades and my hope is that each of you will take a moment and read the information that has been provide at your tables. The pamphlet explains where all donations will go and the work that is being done with your help and generosity.” He looked over at Felicity and she felt a warmth spread through her as his blue eyes swept over her before he turned and smiled at the room. “Please enjoy the wonderful dinner that has been prepared as well as the dancing. Thank you.”

Applause was heard as Oliver stepped down and he shook the hands of a few gentlemen standing nearby, but his gaze was on her. He smiled down at her and the affect was devastating as he said, “Now that my duty is out of the way, would you care to dance?”

He held out his hand and she paused only for a second before she placed her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. She placed her hand with her clutch on his shoulder and when his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close she felt on fire. They moved slowly to the music their bodies perfectly in sync.

“So, did you think about what I asked you to?”

She looked up at him, her skin flushed a light pink, and Oliver’s grip tightened.

“I did.”

“And what did you decide?” Their voices were low so that only they could hear each other but Felicity could not help but feel that every single person in the room knew what he was asking her. “Are you tempted Felicity?”

Felicity shivered at that and looked into his eyes, her answer breathless, “Yes.”

Oliver leaned his face down closer to hers, the stubble on his perfect jaw scratching along her cheek. The friction made her grip his hand tighter as they swayed on the dance floor.

“Good.” That word. That one word made her body light on fire and she could feel the moisture between her legs when he finally pulled back and lead her to their table for dinner. They were seated with three other couples and Oliver introduced her around as they took their seats. She recognized the names and she took some mental notes as the waiters brought the first course.

She sipped the soup and it was delicious and as she slipped her spoon back into her bowl she felt Oliver’s hand touch her knee. She tried not to jerk in surprise as the warmth from his palm directly touching her skin caused all kinds of feelings to flood her senses. She tried to continue to eat but when he started to stroke her skin she knew she could not concentrate on her soup any longer.

As the couples around them talked and laughed, Felicity tried to regulate her breathing. His touch was causing her legs to tremble, and she leaned her knee closer to him, her legs opening slightly. The movement caused the slit of her dress to expose her thigh and she placed her hand over his as it started to slide up her thigh. Was she going to stop him? Could she? Did she want him to stop?

Her honest answer was no, his touch spiking her arousal. Oliver sensed the awareness that was evident in her touch and when his hand slid further up and slipped underneath her dress, he heard a very light, very soft whimper. He leaned over and whispered to her, “Just feel Felicity.”

She took a deep breath to keep her breathing from becoming ragged as his fingers danced along the edge of her panties near the crease of her leg. She wanted to shift her hips slightly to the right to get his touch where her body was starting to crave it, but she stopped herself, afraid she would draw unwanted attention. She had never been one for exhibitionism, and she was slightly relieved when she realized that the table cloth was hiding just where his hand was headed.

Oliver continued to carry on a conversation with the couple to his right as his hand slid a little higher and then his fingers slid beneath the lace of her panties and found the wetness that was waiting for him there. He slid a finger along her wet sex and she gasped as it slipped inside her. A couple of the ladies looked at her in surprise and she forced as smile and took another bite of soup.

She fought the urge to move her hips as his finger danced, stroking and demanding and when his thumb glanced over her clit her spoon hit the bowl with a clatter. She started coughing to hide the blush that was blooming across her cheeks and she had never been so grateful to see a singer hit the stage as she was at that moment. Everyone at the table turned to watch and listen as more food was served and Oliver took advantage of their distraction to work her more.

Her hand fell to his wrist as his fingers rubbed and stroked and Felicity had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out as her pleasure built.

“You feel like heaven.” Oliver’s lips against her ear were delicious torture as his fingers moved against her stroking and pumping in a maddening rhythm that was only going to end one way.

Oliver felt the tension building in her, the heat and juices from her body coating his hand as he continued to pleasure her and soon she stiffened and turned her head to his shoulder, burying her face in the cloth. He felt her release with a gush of heat and when he turned and looked down at her, the drugged look of satisfaction in her eyes caused him to smile.

He removed his hand and then lifted his fingers to his lips to taste her before wiping his hands clean on the cloth napkin in his lap. Seeing him tasting her and knowing he knew her taste and scent intimately made her sit up straighter.

_Jesus, that was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced._

Little did she know the night was far from over.

 

 

Their masks.

The was the closest I could get to an image of her dress but imagine more sequens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See below for a picture of Jamison Saunders, or at least how I picture him.

Ok, Felicity’s legs were absolute jello and Oliver was smiling like the proverbial cat that caught the canary. What had just happened had been intense and amazing and Felicity was starting to think that dabbling in the forbidden just might be something she wanted to do. But only with him.

They finished their dinner, the waiters moving the plates with quiet efficiency and when Oliver stood and excused them from the table, helping her to her feet, she stood with a smile and placed her arm through his, wondering where they were going.

Oliver walked confidently, knowing exactly where he was going, and Felicity looked around as couples stopped their conversations and watched them walk by.

“I am proud of you Felicity. You stepped outside of your comfort zone tonight.” His breath on her ear made her shiver and she looked on in surprise as he slipped out a door and started down a hallway.

“Where are we going?”

“To my study.”

She had little time to take in her surroundings before they were walking through double doors at the end of the hallway. She stepped through and slowly walked around as he shut the door behind them and then turned to watch her. She reached back to remove her mask, but he stopped her.

“Please leave it on.”

She lowered her hands and continued to move around the room taking everything in with a curious eye. His office was as intimidating as he was with its huge oak desk, dark woods, and a fireplace that was set on the far wall. Two chairs were strategically placed in front of the desk as well as two at the fireplace, and she turned and gave him a puzzled look.

“Why are we here.”

“So, we can talk.”

“About?”

Oliver walked over and took her hand leading her to one of the chairs. He sat down in the other and unbuttoning his jacket, leaned back and looked at her.

“I want to talk to you about us.”

Felicity looked startled, “Is there an us? We just met.”

Oliver smirked. He liked her fire.

“Oh, there is an us Felicity. I just proved that not 10 minutes ago.”

She blushed, and he leaned forward and said, “One of these days soon, I am going to find out just how far down that blush goes.”

That made her hot and she squirmed in her seat. She was so drawn to him, but he was an enigma to her, which made her want to find out more about him. She was a journalist and solving mysteries was in her blood. He was in her blood.

“You said that you have peculiar tastes, yet you want a relationship with me?” She let her eyes meet his when she asked the question.  

“Yes, I do. You see I think your tastes run along the same lines as mine, you just don’t know it yet.”

“My tastes?” Felicity didn’t want to admit that she was curious about that statement, but she absolutely was curious.

“Your sexual tastes. I want you Felicity and I think you want me too. But I am not looking for anything ordinary. I want to show you all the forbidden pleasures this world has to offer. I want you to submit to me in every way possible." He stopped and then he watched her reaction and said, "Are you interested?”

Felicity was tempted, oh how she was tempted. In the relationships she had in the past sex with her partners had been satisfying. However, she had always felt that something was missing. She would find herself daydreaming of excitement, things that people did not speak about except in the dark confines of their bedroom. Those forbidden things that you know would make your knees weak and your heart pound.

She stood and walked over to the fireplace running her hand along the mahogany mantle. She heard Oliver walk up behind her, but she kept her back to him.

“Would we be exclusive or……” That was a tough question for her. She was afraid that his answer was going to be no and if that happened then there was no way she could say yes to his proposal.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck when he answered, “Yes. We would be exclusive. I can’t promise anything long term, but I promise that you will have my undivided attention for our time together.”

Did she want to be with someone that one day might let her go? Could she do that?

Felicity turned and bit her bottom lip, she saw his eyes flicker to her lips and then a smile curved her own.

“Ok.”

Oliver smiled, and it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She took a deep breath as she realized that she was committed now. Maybe he could help her to fill the small void she sometimes felt in her relationships. There always seem to be something missing that she could never put her finger on and one explosive orgasm with Oliver had closed a small part of that hole.

Oliver took off his jacket and placed it over the back of one of the chairs that sat near the fireplace. Seeing his suspenders made Felicity’s mouth go dry and when he approached her she felt a flush of heat.

“Turn around.” The huskiness in his voice spoke to her and she turned her back to him trying hard not to look back over her shoulder.

“Place your hands on the mantle.” Felicity didn’t hesitate as she lifted her hands and braced them on the mantle. Her breathing quickened as the anticipation built. What did he have in store for her now?

Oliver let his eyes slide down her body and he felt his own body harden as he looked at her. She was gorgeous, and he had so many ways he wanted to please her, but there was one part of her body that had been haunting him since their meeting in his office.

He reached out and slowly started to pull her dress up. Felicity’s grip tightened on the mantle as she felt the fabric slide up the backs of her thighs. Oliver’s dick hardened completely when he saw that glorious heart shaped ass barely covered in lace. He slid his hands over the curves of her squeezing them in his hands just a bit. Felicity bit her lip and a soft moan settled deep in her chest as he bunched her skirt up around her waist.

He stepped closer and when he slid his hand down between her legs and leaned closer he whispered, “Stay just like that.”

She arched her back as his hand found the moisture and heat between her legs again. He ran his hand along her slit and flicked her clit and it caused her to cry out before he used his foot to widen her stance. She heard the button of his tuxedo pants being worked and she closed her eyes as she waited, anticipating something……

Oliver unzipped his pants and as his eyes caressed her back, he freed his cock from its tight confines.  _Jesus she was glorious_. He had taken a condom from this pants pocket and he ripped it open and slid it down his length with a hiss. Her beautiful ass was on display for him and he ran the tip of his cock along the seam of her ass, teasing.  She pressed back toward him and whimpered that soft whimper that made his blood heat and he guided himself toward her entrance and pushed inside _. Jesus she was so tight and hot and the feeling of her encasing him was almost his undoing_. He held onto his control and he stopped when he was deep inside. It took everything in Felicity not to move.

She whimpered a “please” that called to that primal side of him and so he reached up and tangled his hand in her hair getting a good grip as he wrapped it around his wrist and then he pulled out and thrust in hard. The force caused Felicity to rock on her heels but to her credit she held her arms stiff. Oliver started to work her with hard deep thrusts and soon she was pushing back, using the mantle for leverage. Each time he thrust in hard hitting deep inside her, the air was pushed out of her lungs and a yes escaped her lips. Hearing the sounds coming from her luscious mouth was everything he had expected it to be and he tugged her head back and thrust in harder. He could feel his body starting to tingle as his nostrils caught the scent of her; knowing the taste and feel of her was heightening his body’s pleasure.

Felicity pushed back on him as he thrust over and over, and he leaned forward and whispered, “Touch yourself Felicity.”

She should have been self-conscious, and normally she would have been, but something about this man, being with him made all her reservations and inhibitions disappear. She slid her hand down between her legs and timed the rubbing of her clit with the pounding of his hips. He was filling her so full and deep and her body was already so primed that it didn’t take but a few seconds for her shout out her release and fall over that edge.

Oliver felt a rush of pleasure course through him as he heard her shout and her body clench him hard. He released her hair and gripped her hips and after feeling her body completely let go, he came with a soft release of her name soon after. Their hips continued to move together and as they panted catching their breath, their bodies stayed joined. Oliver pulled out a few seconds later and placed a kiss to her lower back before he got rid of the condom and pulled his pants back into place. He lowered her dress and a smile once again curved his lips as he saw her shaking.

Felicity’s legs WERE shaking, and she was afraid she was going to fall, so she stayed holding the mantle, willing her body to settle down. Oliver placed a hand on her arm and turned her around and for the first time since they met, he kissed her.

His lips were soft and sensual, and the kiss allowed them to explore the taste of each other. Felicity clung to his shoulders as he pulled back and he gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

“I am so glad you agreed.”

“After that, so am I.” She gave a disbelieving huff of a laugh and it made Oliver throw back his head and laugh out loud.

“Oh Felicity. This is just the tip of the iceberg for you and me.”

She was again intrigued by his words and her brain worked overtime trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.

“I think I need to sit down.” Her words were breathless, and he helped her to a chair where she sat down and blew out a breath.

Oliver walked over and picked up his jacket, sliding his arms inside.

She looked at him curiously, "So how does this work? Do we go on dates? Is this a public thing?"

Oliver smirked. He loved how eager she was, and he walked over and sat across from her again. "I want you to make yourself available to me whenever and where ever I choose. You can stay here on the weekends, but since you work during the week it's probably more practical for you to stay at your apartment."

Felicity sat back and gave him a look that was curious and slightly playful. "Make myself available hu? Next you are going to have me calling you Sir."

Oliver leaned closer to her and the look in his eyes made her catch her breath, "That will come later."

"One other thing. When you stay here on the weekends you will have your own room. It doesn't preclude us from sleeping together but will be there for your use should you choose. I have a specific room where we can explore our pleasure and I will show it to you this weekend."

"A specific room. What? Do you have a red room like Christian Grey?" She laughed, but when she saw the look in his eyes her blood quickened, and her heart started to pound. Oliver observed the look on her face which was part curiosity and part apprehension. He didn't want to scare her, so he had decided to ease her into the more eclectic side of his desires. 

"Does a pleasure room bother you?" He truly wanted to see her response and he was not disappointed. Despite her apprehension he saw her pupils dilate and her lips part in breathless anticipation.

"Umm, no. Of course not."

"Good." Oliver stood and held out his hand to her. She stood and took it and when he pulled her close and their breaths mingled she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to those particular pleasures Felicity. But now we must get back to the party." He kissed her softly and then led her out of his study and back toward the party.

Felicity's head was spinning as they re-entered the room. The sounds all seeming to hit her in a flurry of noise that made her want to turn and run. But she knew she couldn't run from him if she tried. She truly didn't want to, but this was the first time she had allowed herself to dabble outside of her comfort zone and as they worked the room and he introduced her to the rich and elite of Star City, there was one thought she could not get out of her head.

_The Red Room._

***

Felicity stood sipping a glass of wine and her arm through Oliver’s as they talked with the Mayor and his wife. Things had moved along quickly when they returned to the ball, and she admired Oliver as he worked the crowd effortlessly. He knew how to listen to people, to make them feel like they had his sole attention and Felicity was quite impressed. She could see how he had become a successful businessman at such a young age. He also had a stoic demeanor that she attributed to his self-control and that control she was sure was what attracted the women.

As they moved through the room Felicity could feel eyes on her and she would turn her head periodically to see women glaring at her and men admiring her. One woman had not taken her eyes off them since they returned to the ball and as they neared her Felicity wondered if she was a past lover? Old girlfriend maybe?

The woman was speaking with a group of men near the fireplace and as they neared Felicity realized the woman sending daggers her direction was Cindy Thompson. Felicity knew she would be at the party tonight. She was at every high society gathering, her articles covering the rich and famous were almost as popular as the most well-known tabloids and she turned to them as they approached giving Felicity a cold smile.

“Why Mr. Queen. I was wondering where you were this evening.” She gave him a seductive pout and Oliver placed his hand over Felicity’s on his arm a he gave her a charming smile.

“Why Ms. Thompson. It is a pleasure as always to see you.” He took her hand and kissed the back and Felicity would swear the woman almost swooned. It was hard not to roll her eyes as she watched her cling to Oliver’s free arm, completely ignoring Felicity.

“Felicity, I believe you know Cindy Thompson?” Oliver looked down at Felicity, introducing her and Felicity felt a tight smile cross her face as she looked at the other woman.

“Cindy, great to see you. Ron told me you would be here tonight.” Ron was their editor and chief and when Felicity had told him she had received an invitation he had reminded her that Cindy was the one covering the ball and to keep a low profile.

Cindy gave her a triumphant smile, “Yes, Ron is looking forward to reading my article on the ball this evening. Which reminds me.” She turned her attention completely back to Oliver. “Are you going to give me an interview tonight Mr. Queen?”

Oliver gave her a bland smile. Felicity did not know him all that well, but she could tell that he was annoyed, and she leaned up and whispered, “I am going to go get a drink from the bar.” Oliver started to say something, but Felicity beat him to it. “If you will excuse me Cindy, I am going to go get a drink and leave you two to talk.”

Oliver watched her go with narrowed eyes and when Cindy squeezed his arm to bring his attention back to her Oliver almost growled. _Dammit!_

Felicity approached the bar and ordered another glass of wine, and seeing the balcony, she took her wine and stepped outside. The fresh air felt good on her heated skin and she leaned against the bannister looking over the beautifully manicured grounds as she tried not to think of Oliver and Cindy.

***

Jamison Saunders stood talking to a couple of businessmen that were trying to pick his brain on investments for their abundance of funds. His bored expression was hidden well by his mask and he tried to act interested as the men droned on and on. Jamison was well known in Star City for being not only one of the richest men in town, but also one of the smartest, and he was the second most eligible bachelor next to Oliver Queen himself. He was handsome, 6’1 with black hair and brown eyes, his tuxedo hinting at the care in which he took of his body. These affairs always bored him, as women were constantly vying for his attention and their mothers were trying to set him up, but he made his appearance each year and gave a large donation as was expected of him.  He had been ready to leave, his patience wearing thin when he saw a woman that immediately caught his attention.

She had blonde hair and was wearing a green sequined dress that showed every single curve to perfection and when he saw her grab a glass of wine from the bar and make her way to the balcony, he decided to seek her out. She was not wearing a wedding ring that he could see, and so he grabbed a whiskey before he made his way outside.

Jamison always had his pick of women, and the cocky air with which he entered a room always got their attention. He was used to getting his way and because something about this woman caught his attention he wanted to get to know her.

He stepped out onto the balcony and his eyes ran over her in appreciation as she stood looking out over the grounds below.

“May I join you?”

Felicity turned quickly when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. She was surprised when she saw Jamison Saunders approach and she gave him a friendly smile.

“I am sure there is more than enough room out here for two.” She watched him approach with that predatory walk that Oliver Queen had perfected. _What was it with these rich, handsome men? Did they learn that prowl in school?_

She turned back to the view before her but when he stepped beside her his eyes were on her.

“Jamison Saunders.” He held out his hand to her and she let her hand slip into his in greeting.

“Felicity Smoak.”

His gaze traveled over her in appreciation and she removed her hand quickly. Jamison was a handsome man, but her body did not respond to him the way she did to Oliver and something about Jamison left her with an uneasy feeling. Not of danger but more of entitlement. He obviously was a man who could have whatever or whomever he wanted, and it showed.

“Felicity. That name is almost as beautiful as the woman. Are you the same Felicity Smoak that writes the society page for the Star City Globe?”

She turned to him in surprise. He obviously was very observant and as his gaze slid over her again, she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes for the second time that night.

“That is me. I didn’t think you read he society page Mr. Saunders. Was the stock market in a lull?”

He smirked at her smart remark and placed his hand on the railing, casually leaning his hip against it. “Wow wit and beauty. Where have you been hiding Felicity Smoak? And please, call me James.”

Felicity was about to excuse herself, her patience with making small talk running low, when she felt Oliver’s presence. She was starting to realize that she would sense him anywhere and when he walked over and immediately put a possessive arm around her waist she melted into his side in relief.

“Jamison, so glad you could make the party this evening. I see you met my date, Felicity.” He leaned down and kissed her brow and then looked up at Jamison with a cocky air that was meant to make it clear exactly who Felicity was with that evening, and who she belonged to.

Jamison narrowed his eyes with a knowing smile, “Queen. It is good to see you as well. I am surprised you let this gorgeous creature out of your sight. If she was with me, I would not leave her side.”

“Well she is not with you and I had something to take care of. Plus, I trust Felicity to take care of any nuisance that she might encounter.”

Oliver’s tone was teasing but his eyes held a steely look that made most men cower. Jamison took Felicity’s hand and lifted it to his lips, his eyes on Oliver. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Smoak. I have a feeling we will see each other again.”

He let his lips linger on her skin and Oliver’s lips turned to a thin line as he held his temper in check.

Jamison gave her one last smile before he turned and sauntered back into the ball. Felicity was about to say something when she suddenly was pressed against the balcony railing and Oliver’s lips were plundering her own.

She felt a swoop to her insides as he kissed her thoroughly and when he pulled back for them to catch their breath his eyes held a hidden fire that she could not look away from. He let his fingers slide over her cheek as he continued to press his body to hers and she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek in assurance.

“I wasn’t leading him on if that is what you are thinking Oliver.”

“I know. I watched you for a few moments before I let my presence be known. Jamison is a womanizer Felicity. He just uses women and then moves on to the next.”

“And you don’t’?” She quirked her eyebrow at him. She read the tabloids; she knew of Oliver’s past escapades and he was no angel.

“I have dated women, many women Felicity, I won’t deny that. But I made you a promise this evening. The only woman I have any interest in, sexual or otherwise is you.”

Their eyes lingered for a moment and she leaned up and kissed him, his lips tempting her. She pulled back and decided she needed to make something clear to him before things moved any further.

“Oliver, I agreed that I wanted to explore whatever this is between us and believe me I do. There is an attraction to you that I just cannot explain. But let me make something clear. I don’t share. So, if you can’t promise me that other women will be off limits then this needs to end now.”

Oliver looked down at her with a soft smile. _Oh, there was that fire._ He could tell she had a submissive side to her but her dominant side sometimes reared its head and it fascinated him.

“Felicity. I promise that you are the only woman I want.”

He kissed her and when he buried his face in her neck their bodies touching from head to toe, and she clung to him her mind at ease. He pulled back and looked down at her, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Oh and Felicity? I don't share either."

He grinned and took her hand leading her back inside, and as they entered the room and eyes turned their way, Felicity smiled inside. All these women were envious of her.

Oliver Queen had chosen her and she was going to make sure he didn't ever let her go.

 

 

Jamison Saunders

__


	4. Chapter 4

It was late. Felicity was tired, and her feet hurt. Oliver had just walked the last couple out of the room and so she had taken an opportunity to sit down. She removed her heels and a sigh of relief parted her lips as she let her feet rest. She rubbed her foot as she looked around the now empty ball room. It seemed so much bigger now. She knew the house was incredible and she wanted to see more.

She grabbed her shoes and walked to the doors that lead to the front hallway. She wanted to see more of the house, so she wandered down the hall until she came to the sitting room. It was tastefully decorated with two sofas, a huge fireplace, a nice bay window that overlooked the front grounds and bookshelves along the back wall. She could picture a family sitting here drinking tea and kids playing on the floor and she walked over to look at the pictures that lined the mantle.

They were pictures of Oliver’s family and she stopped and picked up one photo that caught her eye. It was of a young Oliver with his Mom and Dad. He was probably around 10 years old, and he was holding the hand of a little girl. Wow, she did not realize he had a sister. All the tabloids that published stories of him never mentioned a sister. His parents had retired and moved to Central City. She wondered if his sister either lived with them or was away at school.

She felt that familiar tingle down her spine and she turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame just staring at her.

“Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?” He stood and strolled over to her as she smiled.

“You have good taste. Which by the way, how did you get the ladies to have these two dresses waiting?”

Oliver leaned closer and whispered, “That is my secret.”

She looked at the picture she still held in her hands and then looked at him, “You have a sister.”

He took the frame and looked at it, sliding a finger along it with a loving touch.

“Where is she?”

“Her name is Thea. She is married and living in Baytown with her husband Roy. She moved there after she graduated from school. I don’t get to see her much. Usually just on holidays.”

Felicity saw the wistful expression on his face and she could tell he missed her. “You two were close?”

He nodded, “She was my baby sister. She used to follow me everywhere. When she went off to school we kind of lost touch.”

Felicity placed a hand on his arm, “Maybe you should try to go see her.”

He turned to her and smiled, “I will have to do that. So, are you liking what you see of the house so far?”

Felicity yawned and nodded, and Oliver chuckled. “Ok, sleepyhead. I think I need to get you home.”

She looked at him confused, “I am not staying here tonight?”

“I think we have had enough fun for tonight. I want you to go home and get some rest.” He took her hand and led her to the door. Felicity had to admit she was a little disappointed, however she did have to work tomorrow so she stopped to put her shoes on and then followed him to the front door.

“I am going to have my driver take you home.”

Felicity glanced outside before she turned back to him, “I had a wonderful evening Mr. Queen.”

Oliver pulled her close and kissed her passionately, his hand tangling in her hair. She moaned that sweet moan and he nipped her bottom lip before he released her. “Remember what I said Felicity. I want you available to me.”

She gave him a shy smile and then said, “I will be waiting.”

She turned and walked down to the car and the driver opened the back door and helped her inside. Oliver exchanged looks with the driver wanting to make sure she got home safely. He watched until the car disappeared down the drive and then slowly closed the door.

***

Felicity leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew that Oliver had given the driver her address, so she didn’t fight it as she was lulled to sleep. What seemed like a minute later, she heard her name being called and the driver was standing outside the door trying to wake her. She gave him a rueful smile before she thanked him and walked to her door. She was exhausted and as she took off her clothes and crawled into bed, she smiled as she thought of just how she had become exhausted.

She went to place her phone on the side table when she heart a beep indicating she had received a text. It was Oliver.

**_Oliver: Are you home?_ **

**_Felicity: Yes, lying in bed thinking of this evening._ **

**_Oliver: Oh, do tell me more._ **

**_Felicity: Such as?_ **

**_Oliver: What was your favorite part of the evening?_ **

She thought for a moment and her cheeks flushed. She typed….

**_Felicity: The dining table._ **

**_Oliver: I see you have a little bit of exhibitionist in you._ **

**_Felicity: Not exactly but knowing we could get caught was thrilling._ **

**_Oliver: Good to know. Good night Felicity._ **

**_Felicity: Good night Oliver._ **

She set her phone on the side table anticipating a hard time falling asleep. She was shocked in the morning when she realized she had immediately fallen asleep.

***

Felicity woke the next morning, feeling a little sore but oh so good. She had wonderful dreams of Oliver and they had her skin glowing. Jumping out of bed she rushed into the shower and brushed her teeth before she pulled her hair into a ponytail and got dressed. Today she was writing her column from her interview with Oliver and she could not wait to get started on it.

Grabbing her purse and phone she took her keys and left, planning to get a cup of coffee on the way to the office. She strolled into work about 30 minutes later and walked straight to her office. Her fingers were itching to write, and she wanted to avoid Cindy.

She had been working for a couple of hours, her story coming together nicely when someone at her door caught her attention. _Crap, it was Cindy._

“So, Smoak, what did you do to get an evening on Oliver Queen’s arm?” Cindy’s catty remark made Felicity sigh inside. She really was not in the mood for her.

“Nothing. I interviewed him for my article and he asked me to the ball.”

Cindy leaned against the door and a smirk crossed her lips, “He is just going to use you. Oliver Queen does not do relationships, so I would not get your hopes up. He was probably just curious about what it would be like to spend the night with the nerdy type.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed, and she leaned on her arms and gave Cindy a conspirator look, “Well if it doesn’t work out with Oliver then I guess I will have to give Jamison a call. He seemed pretty interested last night.”

Cindy’s lips tightened at the mention of the man that had used her and dumped her about 3 months ago. She had to admit that she was not fully over him and the thought of him sniffing around Felicity made her blood boil. She approached Felicity’s desk and glared down at her, “Stay the hell away from Jamison.”

Felicity stood up from her desk, “Or what?”

Cindy was about to respond when their editor Ron approached, “Cindy, ah, I have been waiting for you. Can I see you in my office?”

Felicity could see the excitement in his eyes and it gave her a feeling of disgust. Ron was not good at hiding his lust for Cindy and Felicity had to roll her eyes before giving Cindy a pointed look. Cindy glared at Felicity one more time before she stalked out of her office and Felicity sat down in her chair with a huff. Sunday’s were always tense because everyone was trying to get their stories complete for publishing at midnight and so she took a deep breath and got back to work.

Felicity heard her stomach grumbling and looked at the clock. It was after 2 p.m., and she had been working all morning. Her story was pretty much complete except for some simple editing so she sent it to be edited and then grabbed her purse to head to lunch. She hoped that when she got back she would have any of the minor changes that would need to be made before she sent it to Ron. Oliver’s story was compelling, and she was proud of how it was written.

She walked to the corner deli and took a seat in a booth near the back. She ordered her usual turkey sandwich with avocado and then pulled out her phone. She had hoped to hear from Oliver today and she was a little disappointed. She pulled up her contacts and scrolled down to his name and before she could second guess herself she pushed “call”.

“Queen!”

“Why Mr. Queen, I was hoping for something more original.”

Oliver sat back in the chair of his office with a grin. He was going to call her after he left the office but the fact that she had called him was perfect. He needed a break.

“Ms. Smoak, I was just thinking of you.”

“Oh, what were you thinking?”

“About how you felt wrapped around me. About how you taste.”

Felicity blushed as if the room could hear his words and when the waitress set her food down in front of her she cleared her throat trying to push the thoughts she was having from her mind.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“Where are you?”

“I am at a deli near my work.”

Oliver sat back, and a mischievous smile curved his lips.

“What are you wearing?”

She looked around confused. “What am I wearing?”

“Yes, what are you wearing?”

“A white blouse with short sleeves and a pair of slacks.”

“Too bad you’re not wearing a skirt?”

“Why…” Then it hit her. Available for him anytime, anywhere. _Shit._

Her body flushed with a heat that made her shift in her seat.

“Are you pressing your thighs together? Are you remembering how it felt to have my hand between your legs, knowing people might be able to see?”

She licked her lips and let out a soft, “Yes.”

“I want you to take your hand and move it down between your legs over your slacks.”

Felicity glance around nervously. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was already ragged.

“Just do it. Don’t think.”

The sound of his voice all raspy and sensual over the phone made Felicity’s center wet and so she slid her hand down between her legs as he asked. She didn’t need prompting as she started to rub herself, adding some pressure which in turn rubbed the fabric against her clit.

“Are you doing it?”

Her breathless yes made Oliver’s body half hard and he leaned his head back as he imagined her sitting in a booth touching herself through her clothes.

“Rub harder.”

Felicity’s eyes darted around as he started to pleasure herself. She was on fire and her body was throbbing and she had to bite her lip to keep form moaning out loud.

“Tell me what you are feeling.”

“I………..I feel my muscles clenching and a heat………” Her words were soft, and she heard him sigh.

“Oh, I remember that heat clamping around me, holding me as I thrust into you.” Oliver’s body was rock hard, and he had a meeting in about 10 minutes. He needed to calm his body down.

“Felicity listen to me. I know you want to cum, I can hear it in your voice, but I want you to pull your hand away. Do not cum. Can you do that?”

Felicity almost whimpered out loud as she removed her hand. God her body was throbbing, and she could smell her arousal.

“I bet you smell so good right now. I know you must go to work, so I want you to use your self-control and get your body back under control. I will call you later. Do you understand.”

She was panting and trying to control her breathing and she finally breathed out a “Yes.”

“Talk to you soon Felicity.”

He hung up the phone and Felicity had to close her eyes and get her body and her breathing under control. She wanted nothing more than to go into the bathroom and finish what he had started but she was going to do what he said. She just prayed that he didn’t keep her waiting for long.

She quickly ate her food and then hurried back to the office and after making some last-minute edits to her story she send it to Ron before she grabbed her things and headed home. It was coming up on 5 o’clock, so she ran through a nearby drive thru for some takeout to eat later and then hurried home. She was expecting to hear from Oliver soon and she did not want to be out in public again. At least this time.

She was sitting eating her dinner, watching her favorite TV show when her phone finally rang that night she thought about letting it ring and making him wait and wonder about her, but she finally broke down and answered with a snarky tone.

“Oliver, what a surprise.”

She settled back on her couch her legs crossed underneath her and she had a small feeling of satisfaction at the surprise in his voice.

“Is someone feeling neglected?” She could hear his grin through the phone and she faked a yawn.

“Nope. I took care of myself quite well thank you very much. I was about to go to sleep.”

Oliver didn’t say a word and she tried to hide her smile from her voice.

“Oliver are you still there?”

“Open your front door Felicity, now.” His tone sounded a little agitated and so she stood and walked to her door and looked through the peep hole. Oliver was standing there looking devastatingly handsome and when she opened the door it only took a second for him to come inside, close the door and push her up against it.

His mouth immediately took charge of her own and she hummed in satisfaction as her arms swept up around his neck. He slid his tongue along her the seam of her lips and she opened to him with a sigh. He smelled so good and he felt even better.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked down at the woman in his arms. He could not stop thinking about her after they got off the phone and he took her hands and moved them above her head holding them to the door his eyes flashing a turbulent blue.

“Did you make yourself cum Felicity?”

She was panting and trying to catch her breath and she smiled, “No.”

He pulled away and she almost let out a whine of discontent.

“Good.”

He took her hand and led her down the hall and she almost pumped her fist thinking of what was to come. However, when they entered her room her turned and said, “Pack a few things. We are going to my house.”

“Wait, what?” It took a second for his words to register. She had been so primed and ready for something, ready for him but he was making her wait, again.

“Pack some things and bring them with you. We are going to go to my house.” He stood there looking at her patiently waiting. She gave him a frustrated look and then quickly grabbed a shirt and a skirt from her closet. She took her toothbrush and a few toiletries from the bathroom and then grabbed some undergarments form the drawer. She threw them into a duffle bag she kept in her closet and then followed him down the hall to the living room.

He was purposefully making her wait and her body was so alive right now that she thought she would combust. She grabbed her purse and phone and keys and walked out to Oliver’s car, her mind still racing.

She could not believe that he was being so casual and when she slid into the car and he placed her bag in the trunk and idea came to her mind.

She was going to make him sweat for once.

Tonight, this was going to be a two-way street.

Tonight, he would crave her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying this gratuitous fic of smut. I love reading your responses. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Keep them coming.

The ride to the mansion was quiet and Oliver kept sneaking glances at her wondering what was on her mind. She looked out the window, her thoughts all over the place. Their relationship had been moving amazingly fast and she was ok with that. She had always believed in chemistry and they had it in spades.

Oliver reached over and took her hand, “Everything ok? Are you having second thoughts?”

She turned and looked at the man sitting so handsome behind the wheel and smiled, “No second thoughts.” She left it at that because they were turning into the driveway and as the large iron gates opened and he pulled up the drive, she let her mind wander to the evening ahead. She felt a shimmering excitement course through her as they stepped out of the car. Oliver grabbed her bag from the back seat and then taking her hand led her into the house.

Raisa was waiting by the front door and she took Felicity’s bag with a soft smile and quietly walked up the stairs as Oliver led Felicity into the sitting room. There was coffee and some sweets sitting on the coffee table and Oliver poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her before he took a cup and sat down on the couch.

Felicity looked around a little uncertain. “What are we doing?”

“I thought we would relax. There is no need to rush things. We have time. I thought you could use something to eat.”

She looked at the food that did look tempting, but Felicity had one thing on her mind. It had been on her mind since the deli that afternoon and she was not going to let him distract her. She took a sip of her coffee, which was a weakness of hers. She could never resist coffee, and then she set her cup down and taking his from his hands set it down as well.

“Will you show me around?”

Oliver stood and took her hand, “Sure. We can start on the lower level. I think it would be good for you to know your way around the house.” He led her out the double doors of the sitting room and toward the library. Felicity looked around in fascination at the vast number of books that lined the walls. She loved books and she felt she might end up spending some time here.

Oliver saw the look on her face and smiled to himself as led her further down the hall to the kitchen. They passed the dining room that was on the left and Felicity was able to see it easily sat 24 people. They wandered through the ballroom, which now looked like a huge empty room to the hallway where his office was located, and he pointed out to her the double glass doors that led outside to the gardens in the back.

Soon they were at the front of the house again and he led her up the stairs. “Let me show you your room.”

As they walked up the stairs and down the hall Felicity noted more expensive paintings on the walls. Someone was a lover of art and Felicity wondered for a moment if it might be Oliver. He stopped at the second door on the left and pushed it open to let her inside and she walked through and stood in awe. The room was large, larger than her apartment and she slowly made her way inside taking everything in. There was a huge fireplace set against the wall to the right with a sitting area hosting a couch and two wing backed chairs. She noted the door to the left of the fireplace before seeing the floor to ceiling picture window with a window seat.

Her eyes drifted over to the kind size bed that she had to admit she was looking forward to checking out later. The comforter looked silky and expensive and she knew it was a bed she would sink into. There were two doors to the left of the bed and she could see the bathroom through one of the doors. There was a vanity with a mirror and a huge dresser and Felicity turned to Oliver to see him watching her with a thoughtful expression.

“It is beautiful Oliver.”

“This room is yours for as long as you choose to use it.”

She walked over to the door that was between the fireplace and the window and looked back at him, “What is this door?”

Oliver approached her and opened the door. “This leads to my room.”

Felicity walked through and saw the room was almost identical to her own. Except where her room was decorated in soft greens and beiges his room was darker with deep blues and creams. His room also had a balcony and she walked over and opened the French doors and stepped outside. The view was breathtaking, overlooking the grounds and she took a deep breath thinking she might spend a lot of time here as well.

Oliver walked up behind her and placed his arms on either side of her on the railing. She closed her eyes as her body settled back against him and then she turned and put her arms around his neck. “When will you show me the red room?”

He looked at her for a long moment, and then leaned down and kissed her lips. He took her hand again and led her back out into the hallway and across the hall from his room was a door. It was of beautiful dark mahogany and he pulled a key from his pocket and opened it for her to enter.

The room was surprisingly simple and held an overly large four poster bed against the back wall that was covered in a deep dark red silk comforter. The walls were painted a deep red as well and Felicity saw several dressers along the right wall. Each dresser or cabinet had 5 rows of small square drawers and Felicity recognized them to be apothecary cabinets. There was a table with cuffs attached for what looked like a person’s hands and feet to the left of the bed and a beautiful red seatee that sat near the window. The drapes were a thick dark red cloth that could completely obscure the light from outside and Felicity was enthralled.

Oliver stood back and let her roam around the room on her own. He was not a sadist, so whips and inflicting pain were not his thing, but he had all different types of handcuffs that hung on the left wall and a few other toys he had hidden in the cabinets. He was looking forward to exploring every single one with her.

“Have you had other women here?” She had stopped and was standing at the end of the bed and the question took him completely by surprise.

“A few. Does that bother you?”

Felicity thought for a moment. She was a confident woman and the thought of him having other women in his past did not necessarily bother her.

“No, as long as I am the only one now.”

He walked over to her and gave her an intensely sensual look. “You are the only one Felicity.”

Her eyes flickered to the side where the handcuff’s lined the walls and she walked over and took down two pair and looked back at him. She swung a pair in her hand as she approached the bed and when she was standing next to him, she held them up in front of him.

“Shall we play Mr. Queen?”

She saw his pupils dilate with desire and he took the handcuffs as he crowded her back toward the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” Oliver’s voice held a hint of demand and a shiver moved through her as she kept his gaze and started to strip. She soon was standing naked in front of him and seeing him fully clothed looking at her like he wanted to devour her made a smile curve her lips.

“Get on the bed.” Oliver started unbuttoning his shirt and Felicity licked her lips as she saw his gorgeous chest come into view. His body made her blood sing and she was determined to see every inch of him.

She sat down and scooted back on the bed and when she was laying back on the pillows she lifted onto her elbows to watch him. He toed off his shoes and leaving his jeans on but unbuttoned then climbed up the bed to her and she felt her body come to life as he took her hands and cuffed them to the headboard. The position caused her breasts to thrust up and he parted her legs and moved up between them with determination.

He held his body over her as he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Her head arched back as a moan escaped and she cried out in pleasure when he sucked hard. He slid his tongue across her chest and captured her other breast and Felicity could feel her body starting to grow wet as he laved the nipple slowly with his tongue.

She tugged on the hand cuffs wanting to touch him but they held fast and so he moved back and looked down at her as he slid his hand down her stomach and between her legs. When he felt her heat and how wet she was he slid his finger down her slit and then thrust two fingers inside of her. The feeling caused her to buck her hips up at him and moan and he leaned up and captured the moan kissing her deeply. Her body was on fire and as she felt her nipples drag along his chest and his fingers pump inside of her she kissed him and then nipped his lower lip.

The feeling of her biting his lip made his own hips jerk and he pumped his fingers harder, as their desire for each other turned frenzied. Their kisses were deep and hungry, and Felicity could feel her body flying towards her climax as he worked her with sensual expertise.

Oliver pulled his hand away and she whined as he pushed back on the bed. He stood and took a condom from his jeans before he pushed them down and Felicity looked up at him with heavy lidded desire as her body became even more primed to explode.

“Please Oliver…” She was panting and moving her hips, needing a friction that only he could give her and when she saw how long and hard his body was for her, she almost came in a shuddering heap of need. She pressed her thighs together as she tried to control her body and Oliver noticed with his intense gaze.

He rolled the condom on before crawling back up spreading her legs again and when he leaned down and kissed her, he pushed in deeply. Her legs moved up to bracket his waist as she felt him fill her and she broke their kiss with a gasp of breath as he buried his face in her neck and started to thrust slow and deep.

He was filling her and moving against her urgently and she tugged against the hand cuffs needing to touch him.

Oliver could feel the way her body was gripping him, and her muscles were tightening, and he slowed his thrusts causing her to cry out again. She chased his hips with her own and he pushed up on his arms, so he could watch her face as he slid deep inside her again.

This was the first time his eyes had been on her and the connection was electric as he drove her higher and higher toward release. Felicity could not stop the moans that kept escaping her lips and Oliver drove his hips harder against her own as he felt her body started to shake. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and her eyes soon closed and her back bowed as she came hard and quick. Her body felt so good pumping his cock that he moaned her name and he thrust into her harder and quicker as his body finally reached his climax. His hips kept moving as he worked through his orgasm and Felicity held his gaze wanting to see every single facial expression he held before he collapsed on top of her and she kissed his shoulder.

He took a moment to come down before he lifted off her and discarded the condom. Taking the keys from the side table of the bed, he uncuffed her hands and then put the keys back in the drawer and the cuffs on the table before sliding over next to her.

She was spent, her body languid and relaxed and he smiled at her. “I like seeing you like this.” Her body lying on the bed all creamy skin and luscious curves was tempting and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he pulled back.

“There are so many things I want to share with you Felicity. So many things I want to do to you.”

She sat up, her body feeling bonelessly satisfied and she smiled at him as she moved to straddle his waist. Oliver turned and laid back on the pillows letting his hands settle at her waist.

“Yes Sir, I am looking forward to that as well.”

Hearing her call him Sir sent a thrill through him and he shifted beneath her as his fingers tightened on her waist.

She leaned forward and let her breasts linger on his chest as she kissed him letting her tongue dancing along his, as her hand slid down and clasped his tightly. She broke the kiss and grinned down at him and before he knew what was happening Felicity had grabbed the hand cuffs and had his right hand cuffed to the bed.

“Felicity what….???”

She took the other cuffs and cuffed his left hand to the bed as he wiggled beneath her and his tone was gruff. “Uncuff me Felicity.”

“All in due time Mr. Queen, all in due time.”

She slid down the bed, so she could see him, all of him and his body made her legs quiver. He was breathtaking with his chiseled muscles, a six pack that made her want to moan and that scruff along his perfectly chiseled jaw. But there was something that she had noticed when he was standing before her that she needed to explore, and she let her eyes slide down to the “v” that led down to his hips. She leaned down and slid her tongue along the crease of the “v” making him shift his hips. She looked up at him and grinned as she saw his lips pressed tightly together and his smoldering gaze on her.

She flicked her tongue across to the other crease and she deliberately let her breasts drag against his cock as she explored. Oliver tugged at the cuffs just as she had done but they held fast as he felt her breasts drag along his cock. She slid even lower, her hands sliding down his powerful thighs and she got goose bumps as she thought of the orgasm he has just given her with those powerful hips.

She had him right where she wanted him, and she planned on taking full advantage. Two could tease and play and so she slid between his legs spreading them slightly. Oliver lifted his head and watched her as she cupped his balls in her hand. Her touch was light and playful as she kissed his hip bones and he moaned her name when she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock.

He was still soft from his orgasm a few moments before and so she played and flicked her tongue down his length, making him twitch. Jesus she was brazen and saucy and he loved every single moment as she played with him.

Felicity hummed deep in her throat as she lifted him in her hand and took him into her mouth. She had been dying to taste him and when he slid into her mouth she could taste them both and it made her clench her thighs again. Oliver tried so hard not to move his hips as she sucked gently and when she slid her mouth back up his length he could not help himself and his hips chased her mouth. She pulled back and shook her head at him.

“Uh Uh Mr. Queen.”

He mocked glared at her, his eyes hard as flint as he fought to take control. She was beautiful and sexy and teasing, and she was priming him again.

She gripped him in her hand and slid her mouth back down letting her lips settle with him fully in her mouth and when he bumped the back of her throat his eyes closed, and his fingers twitched. God, he wanted to bury his hands in her hair and pump into her mouth, but he couldn’t do that, and it was frustrating the shit out of him.

“Felicity, uncuff me.” His voice was raspy and hoarse with lust, but she just ignored him.

She started to bob her head, her tongue sliding down his cock as she felt him start to harden again. She was deliberately brushing her body along his and as she started to suck him harder, his thigh moved up between her legs. She pressed down on him letting him feel just how wet her body had become from pleasuring him and it made him harden instantly.

“Fuck Felicity.”

She tried not to grin at his growl and she changed up her pace, sliding him deep into her throat and then sucking him hard as she slid him back out. Her hand was squeezing the base and her hips were riding his thigh and Oliver felt his body start to tingle. He had never been so turned on before in his life and as she continued to suck and lick letting her tongue swirl around his tip, she slid her mouth down and sucked in her cheeks hard. He pushed his hips up trying to get her to take him deeper and she pulled back making him growl her name.

“Felicity.”

She moved her mouth back down and when he pushed his hips up again, she pulled back.

“Jesus Felicity.” She was driving him absolutely insane.

Felicity waited only a moment before she slid her mouth back down taking him all the way to the back of her throat and Oliver moaned in satisfaction.

The sensation was too much and as Oliver started to pump his hips, his control gone, his hands straining against the cuffs, she continued to pleasure him until his hips jacked up and he came down her throat.

“Fuck!” His body started to convulse as he was primed from coming the first time and she held him deep in her hot mouth as he released everything inside her.

He collapsed back on the pillows and she released him with a pop and a grin.

He wanted to glare at her; he wanted to admonish her, but his body would not cooperate and all he could do was pant and lie beneath her. Felicity reached over and grabbed the keys uncuffing his hands and his arms collapsed to the bed.

“See Mr. Queen. Two can play at that game.”

Oliver chuckled as he realized she was right. She was not a submissive in the traditional sense of the word, and he loved how she submitted to him. But he also loved her playful side and that had been of the most explosive orgasms he had ever experienced.

He looked over at her as she moved up next to him and placed her cheek in her hand grinning. “Now you can feed me. I am starving.”

Oliver laughed a full laugh and then sat up on the bed. “Come on my сексуальная лисица (sexy vixen).” He scooted off the bed and grabbed his clothes as she did the same and when they were both dressed he leaned down and kiss her lips. 

“I am glad I found you Felicity.” He turned and led her out of the room and as they exited she turned and looked back inside the room with a smile before she shut the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful banner by the sweet and lovely @olida_magda. Love you my dear.

 

Felicity sat at her desk in her office, her mind wandering as she tried to concentrate on her work. She had been seeing Oliver for a little over a month and she had secretly gone to the doctor for birth control and wanted to surprise him the next time they met. She sighed as she sat back in her seat because she had not seen him in a couple of days and she hated to admit that she missed him. 

She jumped when she heard her phone ring, so very lost in thought that she had also typed zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz on her computer screen because her finger had been on the keyboard. She looked down to see Oliver’s face light up her screen and she picked up the phone with a playful grin.

“Why Mr. Queen, what can I do for you?”

“I need you at my office right now.” His voice had that little hint of demand that made her body respond, but she was not going to just up and run, yet.

“What for?” She bit her lip as she waited for him to respond. She was not disappointed when he did.

“Fe-li-ci-ty?”

She placed an innocent expression on her face. He could not see her, but it helped her tone. “Yes Sir?”

She heard a growl that sounded awfully close to a purr. “Now!”

She grinned. “Yes Sir. On my way.”

It was lunch time, so she stood from her desk and grabbed her purse and phone. Of course, her exit was not as easy as she had hoped. She ran into Cindy as she walked out of her office and when the woman stopped her she groaned and rolled her eyes.

“What do you want Cindy?”

Cindy had a satisfied smile on her face, “Oh I was just talking to Ron. There is going to be a feature written about Queen Consolidated and he has asked me to do the story.”

Felicity gritted her teeth, “Well good for you.” She started to walk away, and she heard Cindy throw her way, “I will be having a personal, one on one interview with Oliver Queen.”

Felicity didn’t stop walking and when she stepped outside she let out a breath of relief. The woman drove her crazy. She was not worried about Cindy’s interview with Oliver because she could tell that he was not interested in Cindy. However, she knew that Cindy would try everything in the book to gain his attention and that was irritating as fuck.

***

Oliver sat behind his desk rubbing his eyes. He had been in meetings all morning and the last one had gone over time by an hour. He was drained. He closed his eyes and Felicity was the first thing that came to mind. He had not been able to see her for a few days and he was missing their time together. Time with her and reaching a sexual release always helped him relax. Now that things would be settling down with QC he felt that they could spend some time together and he didn’t want to waste a minute of it.

He had called her and asked her to meet him at his office because he did not want to wait. He heard a knock on his office door an hour later and it opened to his assistant.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak has arrived.” Alice opened the door wider and he saw her walk into the room.

“Mrs. Ferguson, would you please make sure we are not interrupted?” He did not take his eyes off Felicity as his assistant backed out of the doorway with a nod. Felicity walked over and set her things down in the chair in front of his desk.

“So, Mr. Queen, you said I needed to make myself available to you, so here I am.”

Oliver leaned back in his chair as his eyes roamed down over her white blouse to the tight black skirt she was wearing. There was a small slit in the front that went from knee to mid-thigh and the black heels she was wearing showed the contour of her legs to perfection.

Felicity stood still letting him look his fill. He always had a look of desire in his eyes when he looked at her and it made her body start to tingle in the best way.

“Come here.” He motioned for her to come to him, and so she walked around and slid between him and his desk.

His eyes were transfixed on the slit in her skirt and he placed his hand inside of it gently massaging her thigh. She tried to keep her breathing even and her legs still, but it was difficult especially when he placed his other hand on her calve and slid it up her leg, pushing her skirt up slowly.

“You look amazing.” He looked up at her with hooded eyes and she placed her hands on the desk behind her gripping it tightly.

He slid his hands higher and let his fingers wander underneath the waistband of her panties dragging them down her legs. Felicity stepped out of them, placing her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. He didn’t say much else and she could tell he had a lot on his mind. He tugged her forward and she slid her knees on either side of his hips on the chair, so she was straddling his waist.

She looked down at him and he looked weary and even tired. She wondered if he had been sleeping as he was prone to sleep only a few hours a night. She placed her hands on the back of the chair as he started to unbutton her blouse, her chest gently moving up and down as the excitement of his touch hit her. Her blouse fell to the side baring the lace of her bra and he slid his hands up underneath and kneaded her breasts. Felicity’s head fell back as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. She could feel him growing hard beneath her and her hands tightened on his shoulders. The feel of his suit brushing against her skin was erotic and she waited patiently wanting to touch him so very badly but enjoying the sensations he was giving to her.

Oliver moved his hand up into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss that was both sensual and heated and when they broke the kiss each one panting she placed her forehead to his as her hips moved of their own accord.

“Touch me Felicity.” His voice was deep and gruff and edged with heat and she wasted no time in sliding her hand down his body to his pants. She undid the button and then lowered the zipper and slid her hand beneath the fabric and into his boxer shorts. When he felt her hand touch him his eyes closed, and a groan escaped his lips. She gripped him tightly as she slid her hand up and down his length and feeling him push his hips up made her body wet and aching.

His hips pistoned up as she stroked him, feeling his length grow at her touch. She could not wait until he was inside of her raw and hard and as she felt his movements quicken she moved up on her knees. He went to grab a condom from his desk draw but she stopped his hand and leaned down, whispering in his ear.

“You don’t need that Sir. I had a visit with my doctor recently and I am now on birth control.” She moved quickly before he could react and slid down onto him.

Just feeling her walls surrounding him, her heat and wetness coating him was playing with his self-control and he gripped her hips and when she slid up he pulled her back down as he pushed up his hips. He hit her deep and hard and it made her moan so loud that she was sure someone would hear them.

He felt amazing and soon she was riding him hard. Their bodies met slamming together and retreating and she just didn’t care who heard. He pulled her down into another kiss as he pushed up into her and he could feel his muscles tightening as the pleasure of being inside of her took over.

He was loving the sounds she was making as she moved on him, he had missed those and her and as he pulled her down hard over and over he felt her body start to contract around him. She was always so very responsive to him, and god he loved it.

“Look at me Felicity.”  His breathing was ragged and his voice deep with passion and she placed her hands on his face holding his gaze as he pushed into her over and over. The look in his eyes was almost too much and soon she was flying into her orgasm with a shout. He pulled her down into a hard kiss to silence her and when he slammed his hips up a few more times he suddenly let go.

He held her tight as his body shuddered into hers and his eyes closed as his orgasm started to subside. They were both spent and they both tried to regulate their breathing as they held each other.

“What was that about Oliver?”

He leaned back keeping them joined as he gently cupped her cheek with his hand. “It has been a long morning and I just needed you.”

She stroked her hand through his hair, a move that she had started doing after a few days of being with him and it seemed to relax him.

“Tough morning hu?”

“Yes, I had three meetings this morning and all of them went 30 minutes over.”

She moved up and off his lap and slid her skirt back down. Oliver tucked himself back in as he watched her move around the desk. "May I use your bathroom to clean up?"

"Be my guest, I have a couple of calls to make before we leave."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"I am taking you to lunch and then you are coming to my place for the next few days."

 

Felicity smiled at him over her shoulder and then slipped into his bathroom. She was glad he had an ensuite bathroom in his office. It made their escapades at the office go a lot smoother and oh how she loved their time at the office. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before taking a washcloth cleaning herself up. Her panties were still lying by his desk and she grinned as she remembered his face when she slid down onto him raw. It had felt just as amazing as she thought it would feel and she was glad she had made the choice to see her doctor.

Felicity finished up and walked back into his office and Oliver hung up the phone with a soft smile. He stood placing her panties in his pocket and approached her and for the first time since they had been together he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Not that they had not kissed before or that he had not hugged her before. But this embrace was different. It was the embrace of a man glad to see his lover and she tightened her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her hair. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished." 

Oliver pulled back and took her hand leading her to the door of his office. As they passed Mrs. Ferguson's desk he instructed her to finish up her work and head out early for the day. She looked at him in surprise as her boss was not one known for knocking off early and she gave Felicity a look of "thank you" as she looked forward to getting home early to her family.

They waited for the elevator to arrive and when they stepped inside, and the doors closed Oliver turned and pushed her back against the wall. His mouth was on hers demanding and insistent and Felicity responded in kind.

Oliver broke the kiss after a few seconds and the timing was great because the doors slid open into the lobby.

"We will take my car. You can leave yours here and I will have my driver pick it up tomorrow."

He walked past the security desk letting them know he was leaving and would not be back and then led her down to the garage where his car was parked. She slid into the seat, again admiring the feel of the leather and just the look of the car. 

Oliver got behind the wheel and soon they were on their way.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

"It is a surprise."

"I hope you know I hate surprises."

Oliver smirked at her, "Tough."

"As long as it is not Indian food I am ok. I do not like Indian food."

Oliver laughed, and Felicity loved the way it made him look. 

"I promise it is not Indian food."

They drove for a while along the coast and Felicity settled back and enjoyed the view. She was surprised when Oliver reached over and took her hand and she pulled his into her lap cradling it, their fingers entwined. 

“So, were you going to tell me about your interview with Cindy coming up?” Felicity didn’t know why she brought it up. She trusted Oliver, but the thought still bothered her immensely. She could not stand Cindy and she hated her being so damn smug.

“Jealous?”

Felicity scoffed, “I don’t do jealous Mr. Queen.”

“Oh really? Never?” That surprised him. Of the women that he had been with over the year’s jealousy had been one of their main points of contention. It had been what led to most of the relationships ending. The women became too clingy and he had finally broke things off with them.

“Never. I think if you are going to trust someone then you trust them implicitly. I trust you.” She squeezed his hand and he found it hard to keep his eyes on the road. She looked so very beautiful.

“I was jealous when I saw you talking with Jamison.” He was confident enough to admit it. It had bothered him a lot.

“Why?”

“Because for some insane reason when I am with you, I want all of your attention. I am selfish like that.”

He pulled up to a diner that sat on the edge of the water, and he hurried around to open her door. He held out his hand to her and helped her out of the car and she looked around in complete surprise. This restaurant did not look like a place that Oliver would frequent, and she was intrigued.

They walked inside, and Oliver waved to a woman behind the counter. She was older with black hair neatly pulled into a bun and she was wearing a light grey dress with a nice crisp white apron.

“Два ваших специальных предложения, пожалуйста, Раиса. (Two of your specials please Raisa).”

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise as she spoke to her in Russian and then led her to a booth. 

“I didn’t know you spoke Russian.” 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

Another waitress came to take their drink order and Felicity ordered a coffee while Oliver ordered some orange juice. Felicity saw Oliver smile as the woman he had spoken to when they arrived walked over with their drinks and she was even more surprised when he stood and hugged her.

“How are you Raisa?”

He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. 

“Business is good, so I am good.” 

“Well it should be since this is the best breakfast on the coast.”

“Oh Mr. Oliver you flatter.”

She gave Felicity a curious look.

“Raisa this is Felicity. Felicity this is Raisa. She was our housekeeper and cook when I was growing up. When I made enough money, I bought her this diner.” 

Felicity looked at the woman with warm brown eyes and held out her hand.

“Она очень красивая, эта. Я вижу доброту в ее глазах. Не дай ей уйти. (She is beautiful, this one. I see a kindness in her eyes. Don’t let her get away).” 

Oliver looked at Felicity and then kissed Raisa’s cheek.

“Now you two relax and I will go get your breakfast.” She patted Oliver’s cheek and walked away, and Felicity looked at him intrigued.  

“What did she say?” 

“She said you are very beautiful, and you have a kindness in your eyes.”

He did not tell her the last part because for some reason it had resonated with him. The fact that Raisa had told him not to let her go bothered him. He didn’t do long term relationships and Raisa above anyone knew that. However, she had told him not to let Felicity go, and he tried to shake that thought from his mind as he realized that for the first time, he didn’t want to.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity gasped as Oliver pushed into her again and again. After eating the food that was left for them for dinner Oliver had taken Felicity to her room. He meant to just leave her to rest but one thing had led to another and they were now in the shower and he was buried deep inside her from behind, their gasps echoing in the room, the steam swirling around them.

Felicity pressed her hands against the tile wall pushing her body back as he thrust forward. He had entered her from behind, his hands playing along her body stroking her nipples until they were hard. He was filling her deep and hard and with his hands gripping her shoulders pulling her back onto him he was hitting spots he had not hit before.

“Felicity, fuck.” Oliver gasped as he felt Felicity’s body squeeze his cock. He pulled out of her and she whined as she lowered her head.

“Whhhhaaaa….why did you stop?” She gasped out her words and he turned her around and placing his hands underneath her thighs, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved back to the stone seat that was in the shower. Settling on the seat he lowered her to his lap, her knees on either side of him and she bit her bottom lip as she reached between them. He was still rock hard, so she moved forward on her knees and slid down onto him.

The both moaned as he filled her, and she surrounded him. Her head fell back when he leaned his head forward and took her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it flicking the tip and when he tugged on it with his teeth, she cried out. He gripped her other breast with his hand and kneaded it before sliding his mouth over to pay it the same attention.

Felicity rode him, letting them both feel him sliding in and out and when he tugged on her nipple again with his teeth, she ran her hands up into his hair and tugged. Oliver reached up and grabbed her hands moving them behind her back and she smiled sensually at him as she continued to move. Oliver’s lips and tongue continued to tease and play with her breasts until she was panting and as she rode him harder and faster she drove them both toward the edge.

The way he was holding her hands behind her back made her arch her body and the angle was almost more than both could bear. Oliver pushed up into her and he looked up at her face as her body bowed even more and her orgasm hit her hard. Her cries echoed around the shower as she shuddered above him, her body squeezing him, begging him to reach his own release.

He finally did a few seconds later and he buried his face in her breasts as his body jerked up into her, filling her one last time. They both gasped as they tried to catch their breath and he released her hands moving his to her hips as she wound her arms around his neck.

Oliver pulled back and his eyes danced with a serious expression as he looked at her. “I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

She leaned down and kissed him softly, not saying a word. He finally helped her to her feet and they both showered, each one washing the other before he grabbed a towel and dried her off. As she was climbing into bed, instead of walking to the connecting door he crawled in beside her and pulled up the covers, settling her next to him.

“Oliver?”

She looked up at him and the look on his face almost seemed tormented. What was that look? She decided to shake it off for now.

“Tomorrow is your meeting with Cindy.”

Oliver gave her a crooked smile, “Still jealous?” 

She rolled her eyes, "I told you I never get jealous but I do want to make sure that you know that Cindy can be a shark. Just be careful what you say to her." 

Oliver leaned his head down and kissed her head. "Well you can help me with that since you will be there with me. Now let's get some sleep."

What did he mean she would be with him tomorrow? Did he want her to go to the interview with him? She had questions, but she was exhausted, and the bed was just as comfortable as she knew it would be. Every time she slept in it she always marveled at that.

She soon was fast asleep and because of that she did see Oliver looking down at her with a worried expression on his face. This woman was starting to mean so much to him and he didn't know what he was going to do about that.

***

Felicity woke the next morning and slid quietly out from under Oliver's arm before getting dressed. She wanted to beat Oliver downstairs for breakfast. She wanted to surprise him by having Raisa make his favorites and as she rushed into the kitchen Raisa tsk’d at her lovingly. Raisa worked at Oliver's home on some most days, opting to let her nephew and his wife run her diner. She liked going there a couple of times a week to make her "special breakfast" and to check on business but she loved working for Oliver and so she had stayed with him.

“Ah Ms. Felicity. You are energetic this morning.”

Felicity and Raisa had grown close over the weeks that she had been staying at Oliver’s house. The woman was kind and warm and Felicity had been drawn to her immediately.

“Good Morning Raisa. I wanted to get down here early because I want to surprise Oliver with his favorite breakfast this morning.” She smiled widely, and Raisa returned her smile with approval.

“Ahhh, you are going to spoil Mr. Oliver.”

Felicity kissed her cheek and grinned, “So put me to work. What can I do?”

“You can take the fruit out of the fridge and start to cut it ребенок (child). I will get started on the omelet.”

Felicity opened the fridge and found the fruit and soon she and Raisa were chatting as they prepared breakfast together.  Felicity felt a tingle along her body as she finished up the strawberries and she looked up to Oliver standing in the doorway, but he was not smiling, he was frowning. 

“Ah, good morning Mr. Oliver.”

“Good Morning Raisa.”

Felicity looked at him with a smile, “Hi.”

He walked over and gently touched her cheek. “You were gone from your room when I woke up this morning.” 

“I woke up early and came down to help Raisa. I wanted to surprise you with your favorite breakfast.”

Oliver noticed the food that was being prepared and he bit out a stiff.  “Thank you.” 

Felicity was not sure what was going on with him this morning. He seemed in a pensive mood and after she placed the fruit on the table she walked over and stroked his arm.  

“Is everything ok this morning?” 

Oliver took a small step away and Felicity frowned as her hands dropped to her sides. Something was bothering him, and she needed to find out what that something was. 

Oliver sat down and looked at Felicity, “Cindy is coming by today for her interview. I want you there with me.” 

“But why? She is just going to ask you a few questions. Why should I be there?” 

“Because this is a good time for us to announce that we are seeing each other.” 

Felicity laughed, “But we are not dating Oliver. I mean we are having sex, great sex, mind blowing sex……”

“Felicity. I want you there.” Oliver interrupted her and again she could tell that more was on his mind.

Felicity sat down as Raisa brought their plates with some juice and they ate in silence. As they finished Raisa walked over and took their plates, leaning close to Felicity’s ear. “You go talk to Mr. Oliver. I will do the dishes.”

Felicity gave her an unsure look, but Raisa just nodded to her and walked to the sink.

“Oliver, can we talk?”

Oliver looked at her in surprise and then wiping his mouth stood. “Sure. Let’s go to my office.”

Felicity followed him down the hall and as the door closed behind her and he walked around his desk, she approached him and crossed her arms.

“Ok what is going on with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have not smiled since you saw me at breakfast this morning. I can tell something is on your mind.”

“It is nothing Felicity.” He was dismissive and tried to change the subject. “Now Cindy will be here in an hour. I thought I would meet with her here.” His eyes flickered over her jeans and t-shirt. “You might want to change into something a little more appropriate.

Ok, now he was pissing her off. First he was Mr. Moody and now he was being bossy.

“I have not agreed to attend this interview Oliver.” Her voice was firm but shaking with barely controlled anger at how he was acting.

His eyes flew to hers and he stood up from behind his desk. “I want you to be here and you need to be dressed appropriately.”

“Would you like me to say "Yes Sir" and obediently go to my room?” She crossed her arms.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. She was challenging him.

“You are usually pretty obedient.” He knew he was pushing her buttons, but something was driving him to do so and he did not care.

“That is in the bedroom, or the red room, between the two of us. That is different Oliver.”

Oliver crossed his arms, mimicking her stance. “How so?”

She stepped closer wanting to push him a little further to see if he would tell her what was bothering him so much. “Because in the bedroom, we are intimate. We trust each other. It is give and take. I am submissive to you there because I choose to be. However, don’t misinterpret that as turning me into someone you can boss around whenever you choose.”

Oliver stalked around his desk, his eyes were flashing a deep thunderous blue as he looked down at her. “So, you think I am being bossy?”

“Well if the bossy shoe fits.” Ok, that was childish, but she was annoyed.

He took her face in his hands and his touch was feather light, soft, sensuous. “The other night you were begging me to take control.”

She placed her hands on his and said softly, “There is a difference between taking control in the bedroom and taking control of my life.” She reached up and stroked his face. “What is bothering you.”

He wasn’t altogether sure and that was making him more agitated. Since they had been together last night he had been thinking of her and their relationship. She was starting to make him feel something and if he was being brutally honest that scared him.

“We will talk about this later.” He kissed her lips before he turned and walked back around his desk. “Felicity will you please go change and be here for this interview with me?”

She dropped her arms, “Ok. But this conversation is far from over, SIR.” She emphasized the last word before she turned and stalked out of the room.

Oliver let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face.

He was falling for her and at some point, he needed to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity took the stairs to her room trying to decide what she should wear for the interview. She wanted to dress in something nice but also show Cindy who was warming Oliver’s bed.  She smiled as she saw the clothes that had accumulated over the weeks and finally decided on one dress. It was a knee length red dress with cut outs on the shoulders and it hugged her figure perfectly.

She put on the dress, leaving her hair down around her shoulders and then slipped into a pair of high red heels. The dress make her feel sexy yet not overly so, but the shoes made her feel sinful.

She looked at the clock and then added some bright red lipstick before she strolled down the stairs towards Oliver’s office. She took a deep breath and knocked before walking into the room. Cindy was already there, of course. She and Oliver were sitting in the sitting area of his office near the fireplace and her face flushed slightly as she remembered the night of the ball and exactly what had transpired in front of that fireplace.

“Felicity, we were waiting for you.” Oliver stood and held out his hand to her and Cindy watched with jealous disdain as he pulled her close and kissed her lips before they both sat down on the couch, bodies touching. Felicity looked over at Cindy with a lift of an eyebrow and Oliver said. “Shall we get started?”

Cindy shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pulled out her recorder. She had not expected Felicity to be there and she was pissed. She was hoping to get some time alone with Oliver. Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case today.

“So, Mr. Queen. One of the things that my editor wanted me to discuss with you is where QC is headed. There are rumors that you are dipping your toes into the tech field. Are those rumors true?”

Oliver gave a smirk, “It’s no secret that QC has wanted to branch out into other areas due to stagnant profits. Technology is moving at a rapid pace and we definitely want to see where it might take us.”

Felicity smiled inside. That answer was vague but subtle. _Nice one Mr. Queen._

Cindy gave him a curious look, “Have you been courting any big names in the tech industry? I have heard some names thrown around such as Palmer and Seldon.”

Oliver laughed, “I am going to keep that close to the vest for now Cindy.”

She gave him a dazzling smile, “Oh come now Mr. Queen. Don’t you have any secrets you want to share?”

Felicity really wanted to roll her eyes as Cindy smoothed her dress over her legs, “People wouldn’t be interested in my story if they knew ALL of my secrets Ms. Thompson.”

Felicity heard the flirty tone in his voice and she tensed. Oliver felt her body go rigid and he reached over and grabbed her hand entwining their fingers and pulling them into his lap. Cindy saw the move and glanced at Felicity before she continued.

“So, the society column stated that you are not seeing anyone currently. Has your single status changed?”

“Actually, it has. Ms. Smoak and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now.” He smiled at Felicity and she returned it with a stiff smile.

Cindy tried to hide her surprise, “Is it serious? I mean you are quite the eligible bachelor Oliver. You could have your pick of any woman in Star City.”

Felicity felt the sting of that and spoke up, “No. We are just enjoying each other’s company for now.” She felt Oliver stiffen by her side at her answer. _That is what you get for flirting Mr. Queen._

“We are exclusive.” Oliver added to her answer and smiled at Cindy.

“So, Felicity. Does Mr. Queen know of your acquaintance with Jamison Saunders?” Cindy almost gloated and Felicity narrowed her eyes at her.

“I only have an acquaintance with Mr. Jamison and yes, Mr. Queen is aware.”

"You two seemed to know each other well at the party from what I could see." So Cindy had seen her talking to Jamison. No wonder she was on the war path. Now their conversation about him the next day made more sense. She was jealous.

"That was the first time that we met. I have not seen him since that night." She looked at Oliver and saw his eyes flash before he schooled his expression.

Cindy looked at Oliver. “Mr. Jamison has expressed an interest in investing in QC in the past and I know you two have had a few meetings. What do you feel would be the benefit of partnering with someone like Jamison?”

That caught Felicity by surprise. She didn’t know that Oliver and Jamison had talked business. _Well you do have a few secrets Mr. Queen._

“Jamison is good at investments and we have talked a few times about expanding QC’s investment portfolio. I am still considering that option.”

Cindy eyed them both. They were sitting intimately close. How was this mousy woman gaining the attention of the two most eligible men in Star City? It made no sense to Cindy.

“If you were to describe QC’s future in one-word Oliver. What would it be?”

Oliver thought for a moment and then said, “Exciting.”

Felicity saw Cindy’s eyes light up and when she shifted in her chair Felicity stood up. Oliver stood as well, and he held out his hand to help Cindy to her feet. “Well Cindy, Felicity and I have somewhere we need to be this evening. If you have further questions just email them to me and I will be happy to answer them.

Cindy let her hand linger in his and when Felicity glared at her she just smiled at her. She leaned up and hugged Oliver and said, “It was a pleasure Oliver.”

Felicity gave her a condescending smile and then Oliver escorted Cindy out of the room. Felicity followed behind ready for the woman to get out of the house. Cindy always rubbed Felicity the wrong way but seeing her with Oliver made it that much worse.

Cindy placed her hand on Oliver’s arm and leaned over to whisper something before he opened the door and she walked out. Oliver gave her a stiff smile, but it made Felicity fume.

As soon as he shut the door he turned to her and they both were walking a thin line.

“What the hell was that about us just enjoying each other’s company?” Oliver’s eyes flashed with anger. 

“Oh, just speaking the truth MR. QUEEN.” She cooed his name and he stepped closer to her.

“It is more than that and you know it Felicity.”

“Do I?” Felicity’s eyes flashed with fire and she felt a little flare of desire.

Oliver stepped closer and his voice was quiet but firm. “I want you in the Red Room in five minutes.”

He turned and stalked off and Felicity huffed before she headed up the stairs. _Ok Mr. Queen, you want to play we will play._

She slipped out of her dress leaving on her lace panties. She had not worn a bra with the dress, so she turned and walked to the room. The door was unlocked, and she let herself inside before she closed the door behind her. She loved this room. It was theirs, just the two of them, and she walked over and sat down on the bed and put her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath and decided Oliver was in for a surprise tonight. She was going to make sure that he knew exactly how much he really needed her.

She heard the door open and she lowered her eyes. Her demure side took over and when Oliver approached her she kept her eyes averted. She saw his bare feet come into her line of vision and as she slid them up over his jeans to his bare chest her heart skipped a beat.

“Stand up Felicity.”

She shivered at the tone of his voice and she stood keeping her eyes averted. She did not look up into his eyes.

He took her hand and led her over to the table with the shackles at four corners. They had yet to use this toy and Felicity was intrigued. He stood her with her back to the table and then lifted her to sit on the edge.

“Were you jealous today Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was a smooth as silk.

“No Sir.”

That made his cock twitch. He loved when she called him Sir.

“Scoot back on the table please.”

She scooted back keeping her eyes down. When she was at the center of the table Oliver took her left leg and caressed it before he pulled it to the shackle and placed it inside. The shackles were lined with suede to keep from chafing and she was amazed at how it felt on her skin.

“Are you sure?” He let his hand slide along her leg as he moved to her other leg.

“Yes Sir.” Her voice held the slightest hint of a tremor and Oliver smirked. He slid his hand along her other calve, the callouses of his hand creating a friction that made her think sinful things. He shackled her other leg and then walked around to the head of the table.

“Lie down and give me your hands.”

She laid back and when she placed her hands behind her head it caused her breasts to thrust up and with the stretch her nipples hardened.

“Then let me ask another question Felicity. Are you excited?” He took her hands and shackled them behind her and soon she was stretched out on the table, a scrap of thin lace the only thing hiding her body from his eyes.

“No Sir.” Her voice trembled that time and Oliver walked to her side letting his hand trail down between her breasts.

“Oh, but you are lying my sweet. I think you are very excited. In fact, I think you are wishing that you could squeeze your thighs together." Her knees did bend as if she was trying to pull her legs up and Oliver slid his hand down over her panties before he turned and looked at her.

“I can smell your arousal Felicity.” She shifted on the table moving her legs because the ache she was feeling needed to be assuaged and only one thing could do that. Him inside of her.

Oliver walked over to a nearby cabinet and took out a silk scarf from the drawer. He walked over and placed it over her eyes tying it simply in the back. He then leaned down and whispered. “I bet your aching right now.”

He moved away, and Felicity turned her head trying to see but all she saw was darkness. She licked her lips as anticipation set in and when she heard him return she shuddered at the fact he was at the foot of the table. She felt a soft sensation hit her chest and she gasped when she realized it was a feather. He let the tip play around her nipples and Felicity’s core clenched. She arched as a small moan escaped her lips and then the sensation went away.

Oliver looked at her spread before him and he felt his body harden. He let the feather drift down to her thighs and the sensation made her gasp. He smiled to himself before he lightly skimmed the feather over her panties and down between her legs and she bit her bottom lip to try to keep from begging.

“Were you jealous today Felicity?”

She gasped out a “No Sir” and Oliver shook his head. She was a terrible liar. He let the feather dance around her nipples again, sliding along the side of her breasts and when she moaned he pulled it away.

He walked back over to the cabinet and placed the feather on top before opening the second drawer. He pulled out a vibrator and walked back over letting his eyes trail over her pale skin. She was spread out, so vulnerable and he was in awe that she trusted him to this extent. He flicked the switch on the vibrator and Felicity flinched. Not from fear but the surprising sound. She listened to the buzz as Oliver walked around the table looking her over.

He reached over and slid the vibrator across her stomach and he watched with hungry eyes as her stomach pulled in, the curve causing her hips to just forward ever so slightly. He loved bringing her body to the brink, watching her skin flush and her lips part with a breathy moan. He moved it down her stomach and then pulled it away before he turned it off and slid it between her thighs. He rubbed it against her clit through her panties and turned it on and she arched her hips and whimpered.

 _Fuck_.

He watched her face as he slowly slid it down to where it settled between her legs and then pressed it against her. He flicked it on and she moaned again trying to rub against it, but he pulled it away. He could smell her arousal grow stronger and as he pushed it back between her legs he let his other hand roam up and tease her nipples.

She was gasping and thrashing against the restraints and he said again, “Were you jealous today Felicity?”

She moaned when he pushed it just a little deeper, the lace of her panties still a most unwanted barrier. She tried not to answer by biting her lip and he pushed it deeper the vibrations coursing through her body.

“Were you jealous Felicity?”

He pushed her right to the brink and when her body started to tighten he asked her again and pulled it away. She cried out in frustration and finally said, “Yes Sir.”

He felt a warmth in his chest at her admission and he turned off the vibrator and set it aside. Unzipping his jeans, he took them off and when he climbed up on the table between her legs he could see the moisture there.

He slid his tongue along her inner thigh and then pulled her panties aside and let his breath hit her core, before he worked his way up her chest and swirled her nipple with his tongue. She arched, wanting to beg, wanting to tell him to take her, claim her, but she waited.

Oliver worked his way across her collar bone and then leaned down and nipped her earlobe as his hand found its way between her thighs and his fingers slid between her folds. She was wet and hot and oh so needy and he thrust his fingers in making her hips arch.

“I don’t like when you lie to me Felicity.” He started to thrust his fingers his thumb hitting her clit each time he thrust them inside of her.

She was moaning and crying out, her body begging for release and she finally said, “I am sorry Sir.”

“And are we just enjoying each other’s company Felicity?”

She gasped out a “No Sir” as she neared release again, and he pulled his fingers out and slid them along her bottom lip. She slipped her tongue between her teeth to taste herself on his fingers and when he slid his finger into her mouth she suckled her moans now a litany of sound in the room.

Oliver was as hard as a rock by this point and he leaned back down and let his hot breath skate along her cheek before he said, “Do you want me to fuck you Felicity?”

She cried out, “Yes Sir, please” and he did not hesitate before he pulled her panties aside and thrust into her hard. He was fully seated in her as she whimpered in desperate need and then he buried his face in her neck and started to thrust. His hips were relentless as he pushed in and out and the angle with which he had her was causing his cock to slide along her clit each time.

“Who do you belong to Felicity?”

“You Sir, only you.” Her words were a balm to his soul and he groaned as he growled out “I am glad because I am yours too.”

His words along with just how aroused she was caused her body to fall apart and she literally screamed as she came, lights dancing behind the blindfold like fireflies. Oliver pushed into her hard as she squeezed him and coated him with her sex and he pushed in one last time releasing inside her with such force that he was shaking when he was done.

Felicity wanted to hold him so bad, but her shackles held fast, and she felt prickles along her skin as they both slowly floated back to reality.

Oliver reached up and removed the blindfold and he kissed her lips softly as she whispered, “Did you mean what you said?” Exhaustion was evident in her voice as her eyes searched his face for the truth.

“Yes. Felicity I don’t know what is happening between us, I don’t understand. But I do know that the thought of you with anyone else makes me angry, jealous and when I come home. I look forward to seeing you; to being with you. I miss you when you are not here.”

He stood, his legs a little shaky from his orgasm but he made his way to the cabinet and pulled out the keys to the shackles. He undid each one, kissing the inside of her ankles and wrists and she sat up wobbly but sated and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Will you move in with me?”

Felicity looked at him in shock. _Did he just ask her that?_

“I mean it. I want you here 24/7, with me, in my bed.”

“I thought you didn’t do relationships.” She said the words with a slight grin and he laughed.

“I think I proved that wrong with you weeks ago.”

He kissed her deeply and she pulled back and gave him two pecks before she said yes.

He picked her up and carried her to his room and as they settled in and he tucked her into his side, his arms tightly around her, he felt for the first time that everything was as it should be.

He had her and he was not going to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since the interview with Cindy and three days since Oliver had asked her to move in with him. They were planning on moving her stuff this weekend and so each day Felicity had been going through her things trying to get rid of anything she did not want to move. She was back at work and luckily, she had avoided Cindy. The thought of seeing her made Felicity’s blood boil and she had not asked Oliver what Cindy had whispered to him that day.

She was sitting at her desk editing her latest story when she heard a knock on her office door and she looked up to see the handsome smile of Jamison Saunders.

“Ah, Ms. Smoak, I was asking where I might find you and here you are.” He walked in as if he owned the place and gave her what she could only describe as his heart throb smile. The man was good looking there was not doubt about that, but where Oliver radiated a sexual heat this guy came across as cold and Felicity could see why he and Cindy had been attracted to each other.

She stood up behind her desk and he took her hand and kissed the back of it before she pulled it away. “Mr. Jamison what a pleasant surprise. Please have a seat. You were looking for me?”

Felicity was glad they had the desk in between them. Jamison had been looking at her as if she was his next conquest every since he walked into the room.

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something, do you have some time to go to lunch?”

Felicity cringed internally. She really did not want to go to lunch with this man. “Unfortunately, I already ate. We can talk here. What did you want to talk to me about?”

Jamison sat down and leaned back looking at her with a quiet intensity. _Did all rich good-looking men learn that at school like they did the prowl?_

“I wanted to see if you would be willing to write an article about me for your society page?”

Felicity was surprised, “May I ask why?”

“My company just purchased a tech company that was going under. We are trying to turn it around and I think the publicity would do it some good.”

“Well then you want to see Cindy. My page is the society page. I don’t write for the business section.”

“While that may be true I think we could reach more readers with the society page. Plus, I want you to write the article, not Cindy.”

Felicity looked at him trying to figure out what game he was playing. She knew that he had dumped Cindy a few months back after they had gone out a few times, so maybe he was uncomfortable working with her. She still seemed hung up on him, so maybe that was it.

“Ummm, well. I will need to check with Ron and make sure he is ok with it.”

“I have already spoken to Ron and he is going to get with you to give his ok. I wanted to approach you about the article myself.” He threw her a sexy smile and Felicity returned a stiff one in return.

“Well then I guess I will do it. When can you be available?”

“I am available this Saturday. I thought you could come to my office and we can talk there.”

Felicity nodded and stood up hoping he would take the hint that the conversation was over. “Ok. How about 10:00 a.m.?”

“I was thinking the evening would be better. Let’s say 6:30 p.m.? I can have some dinner brought in and we can make an evening of it.” He stood smoothly, and Felicity walked around her desk to lead him out. As they got to the door she decided the best way to get rid of him was to just agree and so she smiled, “Ok. I will see you Saturday night.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cindy happened to be nearby and heard and saw the exchange and her eyes lit up with absolute jealous fury.

She watched as Jamison smiled warmly at Felicity and then walked off and when he was far enough away she quickly made her way to Felicity and grabbed her arm. Felicity jerked her arm out from Cindy’s grasp.

“What the hell was that about?” She heard Cindy’s voice filled with anger.

“That was none of your business.”

“Are you going out with Jamison?”

Felicity was tired of this woman and she did something she would probably later regret, but she could not help herself. “Yes. Now if you will excuse me.” She walked into her office and closed her door behind her locking Cindy out. Cindy glared at her through the glass and then stomped off and Felicity put her head in her hands, a headache coming on.

She had lied when she told Jamison she had eaten and, so she grabbed her purse and her phone and walked out to her car. She wanted to see Oliver and so she stopped and grabbed a couple of turkey sandwiches and decided to surprise him at his office.

She walked in waving to security and then walked to the elevator. They knew her well by now and Oliver had instructed that she have unrestricted access to the building and to him.

When she walked off the elevator she motioned to Alice to see if he was busy and she smiled and waved her in. Felicity knocked once and then opened the door and Oliver looked up from what he was reading with surprise. He stood and walked around the desk and kissed her softly.

“Felicity, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here? I thought I was going to see you at the house tonight.” Oliver looked at her with his brow crinkled.

“Yes, but I wanted to see you, so I thought I would bring you lunch.” She held up the bag with the sandwiches and Oliver smiled.

“Trying to keep up my strength Ms. Smoak?” His eyes turned a turbulent blue as she walked over and set the bag down on the table, her skirt tight around that part of her body that made his fingers twitch and his pants tighten.

“Someone has to Mr. Queen.” She turned and gave him a sexy smile and Oliver advanced on her as if she was the food and he was starving.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing along her lips. He pushed his hands into her hair and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss and when he pulled back and looked down at her, the food was seemingly forgotten.

"We need to eat Oliver.” She grinned at him and he groaned and let her go. She was right. He had a meeting in 30 min and this might be the only time he would get a chance to grab some lunch. They sat on the couch and ate their sandwiches as they talked about their morning and Felicity decided to hold off on telling Oliver about Jamison’s visit. She would tell him tonight.

They finished their sandwiches and she knew Oliver needed to get ready for his meeting, so she kissed him and told him she would see him tonight. Even though they were moving her stuff this weekend she had been staying with him every single night since he had asked her to stay and now she looked forward to their evenings.

***

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled. She had stopped on her way home and picked up something that she hoped Oliver would like to see. It was a black teddy with a tight waist and she had black stockings being held up by a matching garter belt. He had enjoyed when she had handcuffed him and worked him with her mouth, so she wanted to see what else she could do to drive him crazy.

She had left him a note on the table in the foyer asking him to meet her the Red Room and she was standing by the bed with her back to him when she heard the door open. She stayed turned away giving him a good view of her ass as he approached and when he slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she sighed and leaned back against him.

His hot breath skimmed her ear and he whispered, “Did you get this for me?”

She moved her hips against him and she felt him harden behind her. She turned and then maneuvered him, so his back was to the bed. “I thought you might like it Sir.”

He groaned when he saw the front and the way it pushed up her breasts and his eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her. She let her hands slip down to the buttons of his dress shirt.

“May I take off your shirt Sir?”

He had removed his tie before coming into the room and when he said yes, she unbuttoned it slowly before pushing the shirt off and onto the floor.

Oliver watched her with hooded eyes as she looked him over. She would never get use to just how attractive he was, and she decided she would worship his body at least a couple of times a week. She looked up into his eyes demurely and let her hands slide to the button of his slacks.

“May I remove your pants Sir?” She let the words linger in the air as she slid her hand down over his hardness that was pushing against his pants.

Oliver swallowed and said yes, and she quickly undid the button and then lowered the zipper. She knelt before him and pulled his pants down his legs and removing his shoes and socks, she pulled his pants off and left them with his shirt. He was left just in his boxers and Felicity licked her lips as she looked at him. Her body was tingling, and she wanted nothing more than to push him back on the bed and ride him until he screamed for mercy. But she was going to take this slow. She wanted to savor every single minute.

She leaned up and let her lips slide along his jaw, his scruff giving delicious sensations along her skin. “Lay back on the bed Sir.” She whispered into his ear and Oliver sat on the bed and scooted back. He loved the look of utter concentration on her face and he was going to indulge her. He knew they would both derive pleasure from the evening, so he had no problem letting her guide them along.

Felicity crawled up after him and parted his legs as she settled on her knees between them. Her hands were massaging his muscular thighs and then she gave him a seductive smile and let her hand slip into the slit of his boxer briefs.

He sucked in a breath as he felt her grip him and then she slowly started to pump her hand. She smiled when he groaned and gripped him tighter.

“Jesus Felicity.” Her name hissed from his lips and she pulled his cock through the opening of his shorts and then she leaned down and sucked the tip. His hips bucked up trying to go deeper into her mouth and she pulled back and off him.

Oliver growled her name as she teased his body and he grew harder as she slid him in and out of her mouth a few times before she pulled away. Oliver watched her from where he lay as she unsnapped the garter letting her stockings fall to the floor. She still had on a pair of lace panties and she left those on as she crawled back up on the bed. She looked like a seductress and when she moved up and straddled his hips his eyes widened with surprise when she pulled her panties to the side and slid down onto him.

He went to place his hands on her hips, but she took his hands and moved them over his head. She had him fully seated inside of her and with her holding his hands her breasts were in his face, teasing him. She moved up and then slid him back inside slowly and Oliver groaned. He wanted to push up into her hard, but he called on his self-control and continued to let her set the pace. She continued her slow up and down motion and Oliver’s hips jerked when she squeezed him with her core muscles.

“Shit!”

God that felt good and Felicity smiled to herself when she heard him curse. This was driving him crazy and she was enjoying it.

She slid her hands down his arms, so she was sitting up a little straighter and the change in the angle made Oliver moan. He tried to push up into her, his patience starting to wain as she took her time, but she lifted her hips to keep him from pushing deeper.

“Felicity stop teasing.” He growled it out and she grinned as she decided to give in to them both and she started to ride him a little faster. Just the feel of her body riding his hips and her panties sliding along his cock was making him move closer to orgasm, but he wanted to make her feel it too. His hands moved to her hips and he gripped them and pushed up as he pulled her down. It caused her to moan and gasp and Oliver did it again. He was hitting her hard and seeing her breasts bouncing above him was pushing him closer to the edge.

Felicity moaned as she road him harder and faster and when he pushed up particularly hard she cried out as she came. Oliver continued to drive into her working her through her orgasm and then he pushed up hard and succombed to the pleasure as he released inside of her. His hands gripped her hips so hard she was sure there would be bruises and she reveled in the though of him marking her.

She collapsed on top of him as they both caught their breaths and he slid his hands into her hair and kissed her deeply.

“You were naughty tonight Ms. Smoak.”

She grinned down at him and kissed him again and he gave her a stern look. As their bodies came down Oliver flipped her onto her back and then settled on top of her, he had her right where he wanted her.

“Now before I return the favor and fuck you into this bed, how was your day?” Oliver started kissing along her neck as she told him about her day. Her face was flushed and her voice breathy and when his breath hit her ear she shivered.

“By the way, Jamison came by my office today.”

Oliver stilled above her and pulled his lips from where he had been kissing her neck.

“Why?”

“He wants me to write a story about a tech company he just purchased to get some publicity stoked.”

Oliver frowned. “But your page is the society page. Why you?”

“I don’t know. I think because he dumped Cindy he doesn’t want to be around her. He already had it ok’d with Ron whenever he stopped by and talked to me.”

Oliver felt anger course through him as he thought of Jamison trying to take advantage of Felicity. He didn’t like it one bit.

“When is the interview?”

“This Saturday night. Oh, and I might have led Cindy to believe it was a date.” She bit her lip hoping this was not all too much for him and he pushed up off her and sat on the side of the bed before he stood up.

“What time on Saturday?” He turned around, his hands on his hips, his teeth tightly clenched.

“6:30 p.m. He is going to have dinner brought in for us.” Oliver started to pace, and Felicity finally sat up, worried that she had gone too far. Oliver was angry and if she did not know any better she would say he was jealous.

“I have no interest in Jamison Oliver, I can handle him.”

Oliver stopped pacing and looked at her as he tried to control his anger. “I know men like Jamison Felicity. He is going to come onto you.”

She stood up and approached him, “So what? He could parade in front of me naked and it wouldn’t make a difference. I only want you Oliver. I only desire you. No one else.”

Oliver kissed her as if he was trying to erase Jamison from existence. She held onto him and kissed him back and as Oliver possessed her body and soul once again that night she knew their talk was far from over.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week passed quickly and when Saturday arrived Felicity woke with a sense of dread. She was not looking forward to her interview with Jamison and Oliver had been quiet since their talk. He had brought it up again the next morning, but nothing had been resolved. Oliver wanted to go with her to the interview and Felicity wanted to just compromise and let him pick her up at the end.

Oliver’s jealousy had been evident all week and as she turned over and looked at him sleeping peacefully she thought back over their conversation the previous night. He was adamant that Jamison was using this interview as a ruse to try to make a move on Felicity and every time he brought it up she laughed. Why would he fake wanting an interview with her just to get to her? It made no sense and it frustrated Oliver to no end that she could not see it.

She placed her hand under her cheek as she stared at him. He was so handsome that all Felicity could think was that Jamison paled in comparison. It was no competition as far as she was concerned and when his blue eyes fluttered open and looked at her it reaffirmed that feeling.

His eyes could melt her with just a glance and the things he did to her body made her speechless.

“Good Morning.” His voice was deep and gruff and sleepy sounding and she loved it.

“Good Morning.” She leaned closer and kissed him good morning before she pulled back and looked at him with a smile. He grinned at her.

“Did I wear you out last night?”

“No, but I am fairly certain that the neighbors all know your name now since I screamed it five times last night.”

Oliver rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs as his face grew serious. “Have you thought anymore about me going with you today?”

“Oliver, we have had this same conversation all week long. I will be fine today. I can handle Jamison.”

Oliver frowned, “And we are going to keep having it until you change your mind.”

Felicity sighed as she looked up at him. His brow was furrowed, and she could see the worry in his eyes. She hooked her arms around his neck and tilted her head at him. “What did Cindy say to you the other day before she left.”

“What? What are you talking about?” He looked utterly, adorably confused.

“After your interview with Cindy you walked her to the door and she whispered something in your ear. What was it?”

Oliver thought for a moment and then he acted like he remembered. “It was nothing and I don’t take stock in anything she has to say.”

“Oliver, what did she say?”

Oliver wasn’t trying to hide anything from Felicity, so he decided to tell her, “She just said that we would not last.”

Felicity frowned, “Where the hell does she get off saying something like that?” Now Felicity was jealous and it showed.

“I don’t know, and I really don’t care. Look Felicity, you are not going to distract me from what is happening today.”

She kissed him quickly and then scooted out from underneath him, “And you are not going to change my mind Oliver. I am going to go interview Jamison and then come home.”

Oliver sighed, “Can I at least take you and drop you off and then pick you up after?”

She looked at him skeptically. “And that is it?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t hang around?”

“No.”

She continued to look at him skeptically and finally she nodded. “Ok.”

Oliver smiled and hopped up out of the bed, he grabbed her and picked her up into his arms and as she squealed he slapped her butt and walked to the bathroom.

***

They arrived at Jamison’s office that evening just a few minutes early. Oliver had been more quiet than usual as he drove and when they arrived he turned off the car and gripped the steering wheel. She could see how white his knuckles were and she turned to him and placed her hand on his arm. He tensed under her touch and did not look at her.

“I will be fine Oliver. Why don’t you plan on being back here at 8 o’clock?” Oliver turned and taking her face in his hands he kissed her deeply and passionately and when he was done Felicity had to gulp in some air. _Jesus!_

“Did you have to wear that dress? Why didn’t you wear just a pair of pants and a sweatshirt?” He frowned as she looked way to tempting in the blue dress even though it was quite demure.

‘I wanted to look professional.”

Oliver continued to frown, “If you are not ready when I arrive I will come up and get you.”

Felicity nodded and smiled and kissed him one more time before she stepped out of the car and walked into the building. She noticed that it was cold and sterile, and it reminded her of Jamison. She approached the security desk and the gentleman knew exactly who she was and directed her to the elevators. She made her way to the 20th floor and when she stepped off she looked around for someone. There was no one at the desk so she slowly made her way around the corner and she saw an office door sitting open.

She looked around as she entered his office thinking that the cold sterile interior had been copied throughout the building. His office was polished metal and glass and where Oliver’s exuded warmth in the darker walls and the concrete floor, Jamison’s was white and stark and cold.

He had his head bent over something on his desk, so she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Jamison looked up and when he saw her he smiled.

“Ms. Smoak. I am so glad you made it.” He stood with a smile and walked around his desk. “You look lovely.” His eyes roamed over her and she had to fight a desire to cover herself. She needed to be on guard today because Oliver was right, and Felicity could see that by the look in Jamison’s eyes.

“I thought we could eat dinner here.” He pointed to a cozy sitting area in his office near the windows and she gave him a stiff smile. “That will be great.”

Felicity walked over and took a seat on the couch, taking out her recorder and getting the things ready she needed for the interview. Jamison walked over and sat right next to her, his arm along the back of the couch and he watched her quietly.

She noticed how close he was sitting when she turned to get started and it startled her a little.  _Just play it cool Smoak and get this over with._

“So, Jamison, maybe we can go ahead and start the interview while we are waiting on the food.” She kept her legs primly together and smiled as she asked the first question.

“Jamison, so you have stated that your company has recently acquired a struggling technology firm. Can you tell us what your plans are for this company and its employees?”

Jamison smiled and crossed his legs facing her. “We have plans to get the company back up on its feet. We are going to make some core changes to the management but want to keep the employees. Our goal has always been to use this company to break into the technology field.”

“So, the employees won’t lose their jobs? You are not going to clean house and start from the ground up?”

Jamison laughed, “Heaven’s no. Our plan is to bring in new, fresh management that can hopefully take this company and move it in the right direction.”

Felicity had to admit she was impressed. In her experience when companies were purchased the employees suffered the most and usually ended up unemployed.

“Are there any big names that you can give us that you are looking at for the management positions?”

“Well we have been talking with Palmer Tech and a few others.” Felicity noted that as she realized there were some people that Oliver was talking to as well and she wondered if he was talking to Palmer too.

“I also read through Cindy’s column that you and Oliver Queen have been consulting on possibly diversifying QC’s portfolio. You seem to have your hands in a lot of bucket’s Mr. Saunders.”

He smiled and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door and their food was brought into the room. He had ordered a bottle of wine to go with the fettucine alfredo and bread and Felicity heard her stomach grumble when she smelled the food. The men quietly set up the table by the windos adding a white table cloth and a two candles. Once it was set up Jamison nodded at them and they exited the room.

“Shall we?” Jamison stood and held his hand out to her to help her up and Felicity thought that the setting was presumptuous and romantic, but he had been a gentleman up until now, so she let it slide.

“Wine?” He held out a bottle of red wine and she nodded. He poured them each a glass and Felicity looked down at the food, trying not to appear too uncomfortable. She took a bite of the food and it was delicious.

“I was hoping that you liked Italian and I am glad I was right.” He gave her a charming smile. “So, tell me about you Felicity.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Everything.” He took a bite of his food as his eyes pinned her down, watching.

“Well I was born in Vegas. My Mother still lives there.  I went to school in Boston where I graduated with a degree in journalism. I moved to Star City after gradation to take a job at the paper and I have been here ever since.”

Jamison thought as he chewed his food. “I know you attended the ball with Oliver Queen but are you seeing anyone?”

Felicity almost choked on her food. _Wow that was a personal question._

“Actually, I have been seeing Oliver now for a couple of months.”

Jamison’s eyebrow raised at the news. “Is it serious?”

“Is there a reason for your questions Jamison?”

“Just trying to get to know the mysterious Ms. Smoak.” 

“I am not that interesting Mr. Sanders.”

“Oh, but I beg to differ Ms. Smoak.” Jamison pulled his chair around the table so that he was closer to her and she looked at him warily. _What was he up to?_

“I find you very interesting and beautiful.” He reached out to touch her and she pulled away standing up.

“I appreciate your interest Jamison but as I said I am seeing someone.” She walked over to pick up her recorder and her stuff and he followed her to the couch.

“He doesn’t have to know.” Jamison placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around and Felicity was about to knock them away when she heard a voice that was all too familiar, and it was angry.

“I will give you about two seconds to get your hands off of her Jamison before you and I have a serious problem.” Oliver was standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing with rage and his fists clenched. He had arrived a moment before and heard Jamison proposition Felicity.

Oliver walked over and stood toe to toe with him as Jamison gave a wary smile. “Hey, you can’t blame a guy for trying Queen. She is a beautiful woman.”

“That beautiful woman is mine and I will advise you to remember that.” Oliver moved past him and took Felicity’s hand. “I think this interview is over.”

Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise as he immediately took charge. Ok, so she was ready to leave and was going to say the same thing, but he had stepped in and done it for her and that irked her just a little. She could handle assholes like Jamison.

Felicity looked at Jamison and gave him a small smile, “How about you send me what you want the public to know about the new tech company and I will get the article written and sent over for approval before publishing.”

Jamison smiled at her and nodded, “Sounds good.”

Oliver led Felicity to the door and Oliver stopped when he heard Jamison’s next words. “I will see you soon Felicity.”

Oliver turned as his anger surfaced again. “Felicity why don’t you wait for me in the car.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “Why?”

“I just need a minute.”

Oliver kept his eyes on Jamison and finally Felicity turned and huffed out the door. As soon as Felicity was gone he walked over to Jamison and got right in his face. “You and I have been dealing on some business together and that might continue but let me make something very clear to you. Felicity is off limits. She belongs to me. If I catch you near her again, I will make damn sure that any deal you have working goes flat in two seconds, you understand?”

“Queen, you sound awfully insecure.” Jamison smiled as he sauntered over to his desk. “I am sure the beautiful Ms. Smoak would take exception to being referred to as property.”

Oliver tried to keep his temper at bay, because all he wanted to do was smash the smug look off Jamison’s face. He saw the table and the wine and the candles and he knew Jamison's game. He walked over to Jamison’s desk and gave him a cold smile. “Felicity is with me. Get use to that because you and I will have a serious problem if you don’t.”

Oliver turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. The man infuriated him, and he was so glad he had followed his gut and showed up early. He made his way down to his car and Felicity was sitting in the passenger seat looking straight ahead and she looked angry. He slid into the driver’s seat and looked over at her.

“Are you ok?”

Felicity had to take a moment before she responded. “I thought you were picking me up at 8.”

“I decided to come a little early and I am glad I did.” Oliver frowned, not sure why she was mad at him.

She turned and looked at him in the seat, “Oliver I told you I can handle Jamison.”

“Oh, like you were handling him when I walked in?”

Felicity clenched her hands on her thighs, “He was getting a little handsy, but I can handle men like him Oliver.”

Oliver leaned over and took her face in his hands and then he was kissing her. His kiss was passionate and hard and deep and when he slipped his tongue inside, teasing her, she moaned. Her moan set them both on fire and soon she was making her way over the middle of the car to his lap. She was so very glad at that moment that they were in a deserted garage because she was reaching for his pants and undoing them fast as they both kissed like it was their last.

Oliver’s hands moved up her skirt and when she had his cock out of his pants and she gripped him tight he groaned. She moved quickly and settled on his lap and Oliver pulled her panties to the side as she slid down onto him. He was so hard and long and she felt so tight and wet that they could not wait. They both moaned as they started to rock, and Felicity’s head fell back when he thrust up into her. It was frantic and desperate, and he held onto her hips, his fingers bruising as he pulled her down again and again.

“Jesus Felicity.” Oliver groaned her name as they fucked in a frenzy and when she felt him push up hard she flew into her orgasm with a shout. Oliver followed quickly, and their harsh breathing filled the car as they both tried to calm down.

“When I saw his hands on you Felicity. I wanted to rip them off.” Oliver’s voice was hoarse as their foreheads met and they slowed their breathing in unison. He placed his hands on her face and gently cupped her cheeks. “You are mine.”

She looked into his blue eyes and he saw a look of tenderness cross her features before she said, “And you are mine.”

They held onto each other kissing and touching and finally parted, both straightening their clothes.

“Now, take me home.”

Oliver did not hesitate.


	11. Chapter 11

_Shit!_ That had been hot. Felicity moved back into her seat as she adjusted her clothing both trying to catch their breath. It was hot, and she had enjoyed it, but she and Oliver needed to have a serious talk. She needed him to understand that no matter what the status of their relationship, that he could not just barge into her work and be his demanding hot self.

Oliver zipped his pants and started the car, as his mind went back over everything. Ok, so maybe he had been a little hasty in stopping by early but sometimes he could not help his jealousy where she was concerned, and he knew that was from his past. It was a past that he needed to tell her about but not right now. Right now, he just wanted to get her home.

Felicity sighed and looked over at his face. It was set, his eyes straight ahead and despite their recent activities his jaw was clenched tight.

“Oliver, why did you really come by so early?”

“I told you I don’t trust Jamison.”

Felicity sighed, “There has to be more to it than that. You are usually so in control.”

“Oh, I am very in control Felicity, don’t ever doubt that. Because if I was not I would have punched him for daring to lay a hand on you.” His gaze glanced at her before he moved it back to the road and she could tell he was very serious.

“You have to trust me Oliver. If you don’t trust me then we can’t move forward.”

“I do trust you.”

“Your barging into Jamison’s office like a Neanderthal says otherwise.”

Oliver frowned and kept his eyes on the road. He had not acted that bad. Had he?

“Oliver, I have dealt with men like Jamison over the years. Wealthy putzes that think they can have a woman just because they are rich.”

She could see Oliver’s cheek flare a soft red and she continued. “Those men always make a play and I can tell you from experience that I know it is coming, every single time.” It was true for the most part, but she had to admit that Jamison had taken her by surprise. Most men flirted and eventually asked her out, but he had put his hands on her. She still wanted to know exactly what he was up to.

“Felicity, I trust you. Believe me I do, but you cannot ask me to just stand back when I see some asshole touching you.” Oliver’s hand gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

“Ok, I am not asking you to not be jealous, I am just asking you to give me a chance to handle the situation before you come barreling in and taking care of it for me.” She reached over and pried his hand from the steering wheel holding it in both of hers. She lifted his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles and he looked at her warily.

“If they get too handsy I can’t promise I won’t react Felicity. It’s just not me.”

She smiled at him softly, “Well I can honestly say that if I saw Cindy with her hands on you, I probably would claw her eyes out and stuff her skirt down her throat.”

Oliver grinned as he thought of his beautiful Felicity becoming a jealous minx. It turned him on.

“Maybe I should test that.” He teased her, and Felicity gripped his shirt and gave him a fake glare.

“I wouldn’t advise that Oliver. I know where you keep the handcuffs, remember.” She leaned up and licked his ear and he shivered. “I know the spots that make you weak.”

Oliver felt his body respond and he wondered how the fuck he had ever been without her. He literally just had her a few moments before and all he could think about was getting her back to his house and fucking her until the sun came up.

They arrived back at his house and he told her he needed to finish up some things in his office and would be up soon. She watched him walk down the hall wondering in the back of her mind what he had to do this late in the evening. She shrugged and made her way upstairs and quickly changed her clothes. She pulled on her favorite pair of pajama pants with a tank top and then pulled her hair into a ponytail. She felt comfortable and she pulled out the recorder from her purse and looked at it for a moment before she put it back. She would deal with that tomorrow.

Felicity decided to go find Oliver. She wanted to just be near him and so she hurried back downstairs and walked to his study. She saw the door ajar and knocked lightly before she entered the room. Oliver was standing with a drink in his hand staring into the fire place. He turned when he heard her enter and his eyes darkened immediately.

“Are you done with your work?” She closed the door behind her and approached him slowly.

Oliver watched Felicity approach him slowly, the pajamas making him smile and hard all at once. He had quickly learned that when it came to Felicity, she could wear a trash bag and he would find her sexy. He set his glass on the mantle of the fireplace and his body tightened as he remembered the last time he had her near the fireplace.

“Come here.”

Felicity heard Oliver’s voice deep and unyielding and she walked up to him, her hands relaxed at her sides, her blue eyes meeting his gaze. He let his hand lightly trail down the side of her breast, down her waist to her hip. He saw her nipples harden underneath her shirt and he caught his breath for a moment. He moved his hand back up the front of her shirt and over her nipple and she gasped.

Oliver smirked as he walked around and behind her. She stood still, her breath hitching when she felt him move up behind her.  She shivered as his breath hit her ear.

“Do you want to play Felicity?”

She swallowed, her whole body already alive just from his words and his light touch.

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Go stand by my desk.” Oliver’s voice held that husky timber that made her core ache and she walked over to his desk and stood, her back to him, waiting.

Oliver stood across the room just looking at her as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. Felicity heard the fabric hit the floor and she bit her lip as she thought of his magnificent chest bare.

She heard him walk up behind her and then his fingers gripped the thin straps of her shirt and pulled them down her arms. She pulled her arms out letting it fall to her waist and when the air hit her nipples she bit her lip trying not to moan. He was so dam good at amping up the anticipation and it drove her crazy.

Oliver’s lips kiss her shoulder as his hands moved around and cupped her breasts. He squeezed and plucked them causing her body to clench each time he did and when she felt his hot breath on her neck she moaned.

“Your nipples are hard for me. I wonder if you are wet too.”

She felt Oliver’s left-hand slide down her body as his right hand continued to work her nipple. Each time he pinched it she jerked, her body heating up quickly. His hand moved between her legs and cupped her sex and she almost collapsed back onto him.

“God, you are so wet for me. Were you anticipating this Felicity?”

“Maybe…” Her voice was just above a whisper.

“Maybe what?” He pinched her nipple hard and she gasped.

“Maybe, Sir.”

“Better. Place your hands on my desk.” Her body was on fire and she placed her hands-on top of the desk as he continued to stroke her through her pants. He pressed his cock against her ass as he continued to touch her and then his touch was gone.

She stood panting, trying not to look over her shoulder, when suddenly he pulled her pants down her legs. She bit her lip as she heard him realize she was wearing a lace thong and she grinned.

“Oh, someone has been naughty.” His eyes were on her ass and he slid his hands around and cupped her ass. He squeezed and kneaded her flesh as she moaned, trying not to move. She really wanted to beg.

“Were you thinking of Jamison when you left those in your room?”

Felicity gasped as he slid his hand between her legs, his fingers dancing along her slit.

“God no. Only you Sir.”

He leaned down and kissed the small of her back and then nipped her ass and she jerked her head around. _Jesus, what was that?_

“Good.”

Felicity felt his fingers slide under the waistband of her panties and soon they were down around her ankles. She felt the cool air hit her slick thighs and she shivered. He knelt behind her and his hands spread her legs just a little wider.

She gasped when she felt his tongue slide along her slit from behind. “Oliver.”

She gripped the table as his tongue danced and swirled, and when he flicked her clit she cried out her body trembling. He was building her slowly and surely and she tried not to push back but it was hard. His tongue was relentless, and she squirmed and moaned above him as he continued teasing her. Felicity could feel her body tensing as his tongue slid in and out of her and then suddenly it was gone.

“No, don’t stop.” The words spilled from her lips before she could stop them and then she heard the zipper on his pants. Her body ached as she thought of what might come next and she flexed her hands gripping and releasing the table.

Oliver looked down at her beautiful body and he kissed along her back as he stroked his cock. He thought about teasing her some more, making her wait but he found that all he wanted was to feel her pulse around him and hear her moans and sighs and so he kissed the middle of her back and slipped his cock inside.

He filled her so deliciously that she moaned low and deep.

“Why do you drive me so crazy?” She heard his words as he stopped and let himself just feel her surrounding him before he started a slow rhythm. Seeing their bodies join and release was amazing, but he knew she wanted more, so he slid his hand up her back and fisted her hair.

Her back arched as he tugged and soon she was screaming and moaning loudly as he started to thrust, pulling her back and onto him as he moved his hips forward. He was hitting her deep and she tried not to slide across the desk as Oliver picked up his pace.

She heard him moan and she reached back for him wanting to touch him. He took her hand in his and continued his relentless thrusts and they both knew they were not going to last much longer.

Their hands held tight as he continued to pull her back and soon she was arching her back and her orgasm hit her hard. He continued his thrusts as her body spasmed and he slowed as she came down. Felicity's head fell forward as he continued slow and smooth, in and out. Oliver felt his own body start to tense and his thrusts became deep and hard and soon he was falling into his own release.

Their bodies continued to move against one another as they started to slowly come down and Oliver leaned across her back and gently kissed her neck. He pulled back and adjusted his pants as Felicity stood and turned around.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips hungrily, then softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

“You are my weakness Felicity Smoak.” He gently pushed her hair back from her face. “I love you.”

Felicity sucked in a breath. He just told her he loved her.

_Holy fuck!_


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity stilled immediately at his words. Oliver held her loosely in his arms. He had not meant to tell her so soon, but when he looked down at her he couldn’t stop himself. He had found himself blurting it out and now she was looking at him with wide eyes. Was she horrified? Happy? Nervous? He couldn’t read her, and he didn’t know what to think.

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

They both spoke at the same time and Felicity pulled her lip between her teeth as they both let out a soft laugh.

“You go first.” Oliver’s voice was calm and smooth, and Felicity looked at him seeing his feelings for her in his eyes. He was not hiding anything from her and she knew she couldn’t keep things from him.

“I love you too Oliver.”

His eyes brightened when she spoke, and the most beautiful smile curved his lips. He gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly.

“Who knew Mr. No Emotions, I don’t do relationships Queen was really a big ole softy.” She teased him, and he tightened his arms around her waist.

“Be careful Smoak. I can still tease you until you scream.”

She laughed and pulled away taking his hand in hers. “Let’s go to bed.”

They turned off the lights and headed upstairs and as they snuggled close together Felicity’s mind raced. Their feelings were so fragile and so new, but they filled her with a happiness she didn't know she was missing. He had told her he loved her and that had been evident for weeks in the way he spoke to her, touched her, loved her. But hearing the words made it real and her mind raced. What did this mean for them?

He loved her.

***

Oliver dropped Felicity off at work the next morning and then drove to the office, his mind on his morning. He had three meetings he had to attend and a conference call in the afternoon, so his day was booked. His call last night had been to someone that was important to QC’s future in tech and Oliver had hopes that the today they would lock him down.

He threw a wave to the security guard as he walked to his elevator, his head down as he sent a text to Felicity. He wanted to take her dinner tonight and so he had made a reservation after dropping her off at a new restaurant that had just opened. The wait list was months long, but Oliver had been able to get them in tonight and he was looking forward to it.

_Oliver: Dinner tonight at 8:00. Be dressed and ready._

_Felicity: Yes Sir. What should I wear?_

_Oliver: Well if I had my way you would wear nothing, but I don’t think my heart could handle all the men looking at you._

_Felicity: I have just the thing. (grin emoji)_

_Oliver:  I am looking forward to it._

_Felicity: See you tonight Sir._

Oliver had a smile on his face as he walked off the elevator, but when he saw who was standing at his assistant’s desk it faded instantly.

Jamison Saunders was sitting on the edge of Alice’s desk, giving her, his most charming smile and it grated on Oliver’s nerves.

“Alice this will not take long. Please let me know when my meeting arrives?” Oliver walked into his office leaving Jamison to follow close behind him. He sat behind his desk and Jamison sat across from him and crossed his legs with a cocky grin.

“So how is Felicity?” Jamison was pushing Oliver’s buttons and he knew it, so he tried to remain calm.

“I told you Felicity is off limits. Now, what are you doing here?”

“What’s wrong Queen? You don’t have time for an old friend?”

Oliver’s hands clenched as he knew Jamison was taunting him. They had been friends once. Good friends. Almost best friends and then something happened that had changed all of that. Oliver had been seeing a woman for a while and things had been going great. Until the day he walked in and found her having sex with Jamison in his bed. It had thrown a rift between them that had been ongoing for the last five years. Oliver had never forgiven Jamison and Jamison had never apologized. After that Jamison had seemed intent on pursuing whomever Oliver expressed an interest in and it grated. He wasn't sure why. Was it jealousy? Jamison had gotten the girl so why was he still pursuing Oliver's interests?

“We stopped being friends a long time ago Jamison, so cut the crap. What do you want?”

Jamison cut right to the chase. “Rumor has it you might be talking to Ray Palmer about coming on board to run your tech division.”

Oliver was stunned. How did he know that?

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “And if we are?”

“Well you might have a little competition. You see my company is courting him as well.” Jamison smirked.

Oliver kept a poker face as he casually leaned forward. “A little competition never hurt anything Jamison. So, what makes you think you can compete with QC? There is no way you can match what we can offer in salary.”

Jamison’s face lost its smirk for a moment and Oliver knew he had hit his target, but Jamison came back with a surprise.

“Well I have a new investor that just might change things.”

“Who?”

“I am not at liberty to say at the moment.”

Oliver stood up from his desk and walked around and as he did, Jamison stood up straightening his suit jacket. He flinched a little when Oliver’s cold stare caught his.

“I would be careful Jamison. I don’t think you want to mess with me or QC. I have eaten companies like yours for breakfast and I don’t have any qualms about buying it and selling it off in pieces.”

He saw Jamison’s eyes grow dark and then he turned things personal, “You still are not over the fact that Helena wanted me more are you? Felicity might just decide the same thing.”

Oliver’s eyes held a deadly glint as he said, “I don’t give two shits about Helena or what you two do or do not do. But I am warning you Jamison, if you come after Felicity you will regret it.”

Jamison smiled and walked to Oliver’s office door. “We shall see.”

He walked out, and Oliver cursed, knocking a pencil holder off his desk. He didn’t know why he was letting Jamison get to him. He had been over Helena a long time ago. No, his and Jamison’s relationship did not recover but Oliver prided himself on being in control and he was finding that with Felicity he was anything but.

***

Felicity grabbed her purse, deciding to go down to a nearby deli for lunch. She had completed the article on Jamison and it was sitting on the editor’s desk and she was surprised to find she felt good about it.

Cindy had been out of the office that morning, so she did not have any run-ins with her and she was glad. The woman was territorial where it came to Jamison and Felicity was not in the mood to deal with her.

She ordered a turkey and avocado sandwich with an ice tea and took her food to one of the indoor tables. It was nice getting away from her desk for a moment and as she was about to text Oliver a shadow fell over her table. She looked up to see the smiling face of Jamison Saunders and she groaned internally.

“Well, well, what a wonderful surprise.” He gave her his winningest smile and sat down across from her before she could even say a word.

“I think this is fate that we are both at the same place for lunch Felicity?”

“I don’t know that I would call it fate, more like stalking.” She muttered the last part under her breath and Jamison laughed.

“Stalking hu? I don’t have to stalk women. They usually stalk me.” He smiled, and she rolled her eyes. She had avoided Cindy but now was having to deal with this putz. She put on her fakest smile as he continued to talk.

He looked around the deli, “So, are you eating by yourself?”

“Yes. Just taking a short lunch before I head back to the office.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“It would seem that you already have.” She smiled lightly again, and he raised his hand to get the attention of a waitress. Felicity continued to eat her food not even caring that he had to order and get his own.

"I completed your article this morning. It is on my editor's desk and I should have a copy for you to approve this afternoon."

"Wonderful news. I knew I requested the right person when I chose you Felicity." He let his eyes slide over her face and upper body and Felicity shivered, but not in a good way.

“So, Mr. Jamison. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“By all means.” He gave her a charming smile.

“Why all this interest in me. Cindy seems to be more your type.”

Jamison’s eyes flickered with something briefly before he gave her a thoughtful look.

“I dated Cindy for a brief time, but she wanted more from the relationship than I was ready to give.”

Felicity tilted her head as she looked at him. She and Cindy were worlds apart, so what was his motivation for pursuing her?

Jamison decided to fill her in on a little secret. “Queen and I seem to run along the same tastes.”

Felicity tried to keep her expression clear as she looked at him in surprise. “Olive never dated Cindy.”

“No, he did not. But he did date Helena Bertinelli.”

Felicity swallowed. She had heard of the beautiful, Italian heiress but had never met her. So, Oliver had dated her and so had Jamison.

Jamison saw the surprised expression on her face. “Oh, did Oliver not tell you?”

“No, but who he dated in the past is none of my concern.” She was proud of herself for brushing it off. Jamison was trying to start trouble, she could feel it.

“I think he is still jealous of the fact that she ended up choosing me over him.”

Felicity tried to let that slide off. Saying that he was upset implied that he still cared. Surely, he didn’t. He had told her he loved her. Did he still harbor feelings for this woman?

“Sounds like a fickle woman.”

Jamison laughed as his food was set before him. He gave the waitress his most winning smile and Felicity thought for sure the woman was going to swoon.

"Fickle no, good in bed, yes."

Felicity felt her lunch almost come back up her throat. _Really?_

“Listen, I was wondering would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?” Jamison went straight for it.

“Jamison, like I said before, I appreciate you asking, but I am in a serious relationship.”

He took a bite of his sandwich and his eyes twinkled, “He doesn’t have to know Felicity.”

“I would know Jamison. I am not going to betray his trust.” She gave him a hard look. “Ever.”

“You should know I am not giving up.”

She stood and placed her napkin down before she picked up her things. She gave him a frustrating look before he smirked, and she walked off.

Her mind was racing as she walked back to her office. She really needed to talk to Oliver. Something was not sitting right with her, and Jamison’s behavior was even more bizarre. Something must have happened with this Helena woman but what?

Felicity stepped back into her office and shut her door, not feeling like dealing with anyone right at this time. She found her mind wondering as she pondered all the things that could have happened between Oliver, Helena and Jamison. Jamison had made a point of bringing it up to her, but why? Was he trying to turn her against Oliver? Nothing would make her do that, she knew it in her mind, but he needed to be honest with her. She had felt all along that there was something more in the history of Oliver and Jamison and now she had another piece of the puzzle.

She wanted to be objective and not let her love for Oliver cloud things. But she could not get it off her mind and she finally shut down her computer and grabbed her purse.

She really needed to talk to Oliver now.


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity found herself driving home instead of his work. They were going to see each other in a couple of hours for dinner so she decided they would have their talk then. She had a determined look on her face as she walked into the house and up the stairs. Tonight, she needed to be on her A game. This Helena Bertinelli was a beautiful woman and even though Felicity knew he was over her she was going to make damn sure that the only woman he thought about tonight was her.

She walked into her closet and stood looking around. Earlier she had a good idea of what she was going to wear but Jamison’s words changed that. Her goal tonight was to set Oliver on fire and as her eyes skimmed her wardrobe she smiled when she saw THE dress.

She grabbed the hanger and looked it over. It was perfect.

She laid it out on the bed and then showered and refreshed her make-up. She decided to wear hear hair down and put in her contacts. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she looked in her lingerie drawer, wondering if she should put on lingerie or wear nothing at all underneath the dress. She chose the latter and took the dress from the hanger.

She slipped into the dress, the cutouts along the waist and chest showing her body to absolute perfection while only hiding the minimum. She slipped into her black pumps leaving her legs bare and when she looked in the mirror she smiled. She could not wait for Oliver to see her.

Felicity walked downstairs as the time to leave neared and she glanced at the clock wondering where Oliver might be. She hoped he was not running late. As she was about to call him her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see a text that said, "There is a car waiting out front for you. Get in."

She smiled and walked out the front door locking it behind her and sure enough there was a town car with a driver waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The man tipped his hat to her before opening the back door and she slipped inside.

They arrived quickly at the restaurant and the valet opened the door for her helping her from the car. She smiled a thank you as the man gawked at her and all eyes were on her as she walked into the foyer. The maitre'd's eyes lit up when she gave Oliver's name and he escorted her through the restaurant toward their table. Again, she felt everyone's stare as she walked and the appreciation and lust in some of the men's eyes made her glad she had picked this dress. She wanted Oliver to sweat a little. 

Oliver glanced up from his phone when he heard a buzz in the restaurant and when he saw Felicity walking toward him he cursed under his breath. "Fuck!"

What she was wearing or not wearing made his body tighten and his hands itch to touch her and he stood as she neared the table. He glared at the men around him and then pulled her into a deep kiss before helping her into her seat. He wanted there to be no mistake about who she was with tonight. Felicity hid her smile at his possessive actions and she sat down placing her purse on the table.

"This place looks wonderful Oliver."

Oliver's eyes were dark and half-lidded as he looked at her and he sat back with a sexy smirk. "Ms. Smoak. You should be glad that we are in a public place because right now all I can think of doing is placing you on this table and fucking you until you are speechless."

Felicity swallowed.  _Well shit, the dress worked._

She smiled at him and leaned a little closer across the table. "Well Mr. Queen, if you are good and tell me something I want to know..." she looked around the restaurant before she whispered, "you can fuck me int the car on the way home."

Oliver shifted in his seat and immediately called for the waiter. They ordered their drinks and quickly ordered food before Oliver continued his intense stare, his eyes eating her alive.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about what happened between you, Jamison and Helena Bertinelli." She sat back and gave him a serious look and Oliver stilled.

“How do you know about Helena?”

“Well it seems I ran into Jamison today at lunch and while he was trying to convince me to go out with him he mentioned that he felt you were still mad about Helena choosing him.”

Oliver cursed anger radiating from every single pore.

“Was he following you?”

“That is not the answer to my question Oliver.” She gave him a pointed look and he cursed again before he looked at her. He had been planning on telling her the truth but damn Jamison for pushing up his timing.

“Five years ago, I met Helena at a local gala. She and I struck up a conversation and I enjoyed her company, so I asked her out. We started dating and dated for several months.”

Felicity took a sip of her wine trying to look calm. The thought of him with another woman, no matter how long ago, made her blood boil but she wouldn’t let him know that.

“I have known Jamison since we were kids and he was a good friend of mine. I introduced him to Helena and things were going great. Then one day I came home to find them fucking in my bed.”

Felicity flinched at that. “You must have been angry.”

He gave her a look that told her more than words that she was right.

“I confronted them, and Helena proceeded to tell me that they had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and that she wanted to be with him.” His eyes grew steely as he remembered. “Jamison didn’t apologize. He didn't say a word. He got dressed and left. I broke things off with Helena that night and told Jamison that our friendship was over. I found out later that he broke things off with her a week after I caught them.”

“Since that happened my relationship with Jamison has been rocky. I see him at social functions and we have talked about doing a little business together, but we are not friends.” He gave her the once over. “Now he is trying to come after something that is mine again and I am not going to let that happen.”

Felicity hated to ask the question, but she knew she had to. “Did you take Helena to the Red Room?”

Oliver paused. He knew he needed to be honest, but he was not sure how she would react. Finally, he said, “Yes.”

“So, she was submissive to you?”

Oliver paused and then said, “Yes.”

Felicity didn’t know what to think or feel. Ok, she was not naïve, and she knew that Oliver had other women in that room but hearing it this way made it seem more real. He had cared for Helena. Had he cared for any of the other women?

“Felicity let me make something very clear. Yes, I have been with other women and yes, I have had other women in the red room. But I promise you that I have never, ever told another woman that I loved them. Ever.”

Felicity felt her anxiety relax a little and she jumped when the waiter brought their food. Once the waiter left she looked at Oliver, “So what do you think Jamison’s game is then? He was clearly wanting me to doubt you. He tried to convince me to cheat on you.”

Oliver visibly tensed, and his hand clenched his fork. Felicity let him stew for a moment before she said. “However, I told him that I would never betray you Oliver.” She made sure his eyes met hers before she said, “Ever.”

Oliver visibly relaxed. “I don’t know what is going on with him. He has flirted with women I have dated over the years rather blatantly. It’s like he is trying to get my attention.”

Felicity frowned, “Do you think it is jealousy?”

Oliver took a bite of his pasta, “I honestly do not know. He got the girl. He had Helena and then he dumped her. Why would he go to all of that trouble?”

“I don’t know but the man gives me the creeps. I mean I don’t think he is dangerous, but he is obviously use to getting his way and does not like to be told no. He’s like a kid who envies your new toy.”

Felicity took a bite of her pasta and her eyes closed at the taste as a small moan escaped her lips. That was some of the best pasta she had ever tasted. Oliver’s fork stilled halfway to his lips when he heard her moan and he felt his body harden.

Felicity noted his response and she smiled internally as she took another bite and moaned again. Oliver swallowed hard and set his fork down on his plate. “Are you going to keep doing that?”

Felicity tried to look innocent, “Doing what?”

“Moaning every single time, you take a bite?”

She smiled and took a sip of her wine. “The food is quite delicious SIR.”

_Fuck that got his blood stirring._

Felicity took another bite and closed her eyes as she moaned. She reached out her foot and let it trail up his calf before she lowered her leg and opened her eyes. Her breath hitched. Oliver was watching her with his intense eyes and he lifted his hand, motioning to the waiter.

“What are you doing?”

“We are leaving Ms. Smoak.”

“Now? But we are not done eating.”

“We are taking it to go.”

Oliver spoke to the waiter and had them plate up the remaining food and he slipped around the table to sit next to her and tugged her chair over to him while they waited for their leftovers and the ticket.

“Now Ms. Smoak, it seems you have been playing a dangerous game all evening. You see it started with this dress.” Oliver let his fingers play along the deep “v” in the bodice of the dress that dipped between her breasts. Felicity felt her nipples harden at the feel of his finger sliding along her skin.

“I feel I have been very well-behaved Sir.” She emphasized the word again and Oliver felt his pants tighten again. If they did not get out of there soon he was going to have an embarrassing walk from the table to the door.

The waiter brought a bag with their food and the ticket and Oliver handed over his credit card. He leaned over and let his lips slide along her ear; she shivered. “Do you have anything on under this dress?”

She turned her face until they were inches apart and she looked into his eyes. “No Sir.”

Oliver groaned and placed his hand on her thigh. He slid it up slowly and Felicity shifted in her seat as he neared the hem of the dress. His hand slid up under the skirt and boldly felt her heat. She almost moaned loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. She remembered back to the ball and the things he had done with his fingers under the table. _Shit she was turned on._

His fingers played with her clit and she gripped the edge of her chair, her knuckles white. Oliver took her earlobe between his teeth and then he whispered, “Don’t cum. Not yet.” He removed his hand and if she had not been sitting down Felicity was sure she would have fallen. Oliver watched her as he placed his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean before he wipe his hand with his napkin. “You taste good.”

She blushed as the waiter arrived and thanked them and Oliver stood and held his hand out to her. “Let’s go.”

She stood on wobbly legs, her body aching, as they walked to the front door. She could feel the heat of his hand on her lower back and when his thumb rubbed her skin, it lit the fire inside of her.

Felicity tried to be patient as they waited for the valet to bring their car, but her body was on fire, and she turned to Oliver and placed her hand on his neck pulling him down into a hot, hungry kiss.

He pulled back and gave her smirk, “Patience Felicity.”

She was panting, and her eyes were filled with lust for him and he found it harder than he had expected not to pull her into his arms and grind against her.

They both were relieved when the car pulled up to the curb and Oliver opened the door of the limousine and helped her inside. She scooted across the seat and as soon as he climbed in and shut the door, she was on top of him. She climbed into his lap and kissed him hard as her hands went for his pants. Oliver returned her kiss before he pulled away again.

“Pull your skirt up.”

She raised on her knees and pulled her skirt to the waist and Oliver’s eyes darkened when he saw her. He looked up at her and reached his hand forward touching her again. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he started to rub, and she found her hips moving against his hand.

“That is it, pleasure yourself Felicity.” Felicity ground her hips against his hand as he worked her. He slipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned. He kept his eyes on her face watching her as he fucked her with his fingers and when he could feel her getting close he pulled his hand away again.

“Fuck Oliver!” She moaned out loud in disappointment.

She heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants and he took her hand and guided it down to his cock. “Touch me Felicity.”

She was panting as she started to stroke him through his boxers and she finally pulled his boxers down, so she had unrestricted access to him. Oliver leaned his head back and watched her as she stroked him. His hips moved against her hand and their eyes locked as he started to pant. His hands reached up and palmed her breasts through her dress and she leaned down and kissed him deeply as they pleasured each other.

Oliver broke the kiss and he pulled her hips forward. She settled over him and she closed her eyes as she slowly lowered down onto him. She took him fully to the hilt before she squeezed him hard and he groaned.

_“Jesus Felicity.”_

She started to move on him and his hands gripped her waist as he guided her up and down. She moved on him tightening her grip on his shoulders. Their breaths gasped, and their moans mingled as they moved together.

Oliver leaned up and kissed her bringing her down hard on his lap as his hips surged up. She swirled her hips making him groan as she felt her body moving toward that pleasure filled release that would leave them both spent.

Felicity started moving faster her body telling her she was close and when Oliver surged up hitting her deep she flew over that precipice. He watched her closely as her body tensed, and she exploded in pleasure. He loved watching her cum.

His hips moved faster as he worked her through her orgasm chasing his own and then he pushed up deep and stilled as he spilled inside of her. She collapsed on top of him with a sigh and Oliver held her close as they both drifted down from their high.

She held him tight and then kissed him softly before she pulled back and looked at him softly.

“I love you Oliver. You don’t ever have to worry about Jamison pulling us apart because I won’t let him.”

He smiled softly at her and kissed her lips gently. “I love you too Felicity.”

Little did either of them know that someone had been watching them in the restaurant and a woman from Oliver’s past had her sights set on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamison sat his desk twirling a pen through his fingers, his mind on Felicity. His plan with her was not working and he was getting damn frustrated. He glanced up when he heard his door open and his lips pursed with annoyance. 

"It is about time you got here."

"Well it's good to see you too Jamison." Helena sauntered into the room looking as beautiful as ever. She had her black hair pulled back on one side with a diamond butterfly clip and a red wrap dress accentuated her lovely figure. She truly was a beautiful woman, but Jamison had tired of her long ago. She sat down in the chair across from him and her ruby red lips curved into a smile.

"No luck I see." Her words annoyed him. No, he was not having any luck with Felicity but that did not mean he wanted her to remind him of that fact.

“Helena, I did not call you here to be a bitch. I called here to help me with Queen and Smoak.”

Helena smiled a slow smile again, “I am all ears.”

Jamison went over his plan with Helena and he started to feel confident that with her help they could split Queen and Smoak apart. He had a twinge of guilt but shoved it away as he looked at Helena. She was the reason behind their friendship ending so many years before.  Yes, he had pursued her, but it was her fickle attitude that had eventually turned him off and he had dumped her shortly thereafter.

Helena looked at Jamison shrewdly after they had discussed things; she wanted to know more. _Why was this so important to Jamison?_

“Why are you so adamant about breaking them up? What is in it for you?”

Jamison thought about her question and then a cold smile curved his lips. “Because Oliver took the one woman I loved away from me. I am just repaying him in kind.”

Helena lifted an eyebrow, “Yes but over and over? I would have thought you had repaid him with me.”

“No, you see you were just convenient. He didn’t love you. I want to take from him the woman that he loves so he can feel the pain that I feel.”

“That you feel? You still love this woman? She must be special. Who is she?”

“Her name was Amy and she and I were high school sweethearts. I met Oliver in college and she came to see me one summer. The three of us hung out, or should I say four of us. Oliver had a different girl every time we went out together. About two weeks into her visit I found Amy and Oliver kissing in the back of a bar we frequented. Amy broke up with me when I confronted her and told me she was in love with him.”

Helena thought that was odd behavior for Oliver. In all the time they had dated he had never once cheated, and he did not have a reputation for being a player. Because of his specific likes he kept his private life quiet and was very particular about those he allowed inside.

Jamison saw the look on Helena’s face and his turned ice cold. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No. I want Queen back. But I wonder how easy it will be to get to this Felicity. I mean so far she has been immune to your ummm, charms.”

“Don’t worry about Felicity. You leave her to me. I just want you to focus on Oliver.”

Jamison pulled out an invite and threw it across his desk to her. “I will be holding a gala in two weeks to raise money for the revitalization of Star City Park. It will be the perfect opportunity for you to approach Queen.”

Helena took the invitation and looked at the details. “Am I going as your date?”

Jamison smiled, “Yes and you are going to get Queen alone while I work Felicity.”

Helena stuck the invitation in her purse.

“Now I want you to lay low until then because I want Queen to be surprised when he see’s you. If he finds out you’re in town then we will lose our advantage.”

Helena uncrossed her legs and stood placing her purse on her arm. “I am staying at the Star City Grande Hotel. You can pay the bill whenever you are ready.” He was rich, so she might as well stay on his dime.

Jamison rolled his eyes. “I will take care of that you just remain focused.”

Helena turned and sauntered to the door and Jamison had to admit he could not keep his eyes off her. He was banking on her having the same effect on Queen.

Helena turned when she got to the door and gave Jamison one more look. “I will see you in two weeks.” She winked and walked out, and Jamison stared at the door long after it closed behind her.

Two weeks; he had some plans to make.

***

Oliver walked slowly into the red room, his jeans hanging low, no shirt, barefoot and his eyes scanned the room and landed on Felicity. She was standing by the bed, in the slinkiest red negligee he had ever seen. His hands started to itch to touch her as he kept his gaze on her and walked slowly in her direction.

She had texted him to meet her here after work and he had found himself quickly shutting down his computer and driving home. His mind had been on her and what she had in mind, causing him to speed and he just thanked the heavens that he had not been pulled over and given a ticket.

She kept her eyes down as he stopped in front of her and he noticed she had her hands behind her back. He slowly circled behind her, and he smirked when he heard her breath hitch as their bare shoulders touched.

He saw some rope hanging from her hands and he took it from her before he leaned forward, his lips sliding along her ear.

“I got your text.”

Felicity smiled but kept her face forward and her eyes lowered. Her body started to react just from this voice and it was delicious.

Oliver walked back around to her front and then took her hands and tied them together. He then maneuvered her around to where she was at the end of the bed, facing it, one of the posters of the bed in front of her.

“Have you been good today Felicity?” His voice was low and seductive, and Felicity’s body responded immediately.

“Yes Sir.” Her voice came out on a whisper.

He tugged her hands forward and wound the rope up through a loop at the top of the poster, pulling it tight. This left her with her hands stretched out in front of her and immobile. Oliver placed his hands on her hips and moved her hips back slightly before he widened the stance of her feet.

Oliver looked over her back at the sheer cover and then down to her ass and the thong that she was wearing framed her ass beautifully. He ran his hands over her cheeks and then squeezed and she shifted on her feet. Her skin was unblemished and soft and he loved touching her.

“Stay still Felicity.” His lips were by her ear again and the heat of his breath caused goose bumps to show up on her skin. Her core was already clenching in anticipation of him and she bit her bottom lip.

Oliver moved up behind her and slid his hands around to her stomach and then up to her breasts. She closed her eyes on a sigh as she felt him touch her and when he pinched her nipples her hips jerked back, clearly feeling his arousal.

“You say you have been good Felicity, but this outfit says otherwise.”

He kneaded and stroked her breasts through the sheer negligee and then he pulled it down off her breasts with one rough tug, the straps snapping easily. The top fell to her waist and then his hands were on her bare skin.

Oliver teased her breasts as his hand enjoyed her soft skin and then he slid them down to her thong. He slid a finger under each side and then tugged on them as well and they snapped with a satisfying pop.

He undid his jeans and they fell down his legs, his body hard and ready for hers. He kicked them to the side and stroked himself, just looking at her, and when Felicity tried to look over her shoulder Oliver lightly tapped her ass.

“Eyes forward Felicity.” She turned her head back around and then she felt his lips sliding along her spine. It caused shivers along her skin and she moaned softly as his lips covered her back. She felt his cock pressing up against her ass and she pressed back, her thighs wet, her arousal strong in the air.

Oliver tugged sharply on her nipple and she stilled as he continued to caress her with his lips. He was not leaving one area of her back unkissed and he placed his hand on the front of her thigh and moved it up, cupping her core.

Oliver was not surprised when he touched her, and she was already wet for him. Her body responded to him like no other woman he had ever met, and he rubbed her clit making her moan loudly. He loved that sound.

Oliver widened her stance as his hand continued to work her with exquisite slowness. His body was hard, begging to be inside her, sheathed by her warmth but he wanted her to come first and so he slid two fingers inside of her and she gasped.

He slowly worked them in and out as his thumb stroked her clit and she whimpered at just how good he was making her feel, her head falling forward. He slowly worked her body, pushing her toward that precipice that would send her over the edge into orgasm, and as he started to pump his fingers faster he gently bit her shoulder.

Felicity pressed back into him and when she felt him hardness pressing close to her and felt his fingers working her faster, she soon exploded Oliver groaned when he felt her juices coat his hand and her body start to shake.

Oliver didn’t wait before he pushed into her from behind and as sensitive as her body was and as much as he filled her she arched her back and pressed back against him. Oliver started thrusting as his body started to chase the pleasure that only she could give him. Feeling her hot and wet around him made him close his eyes as his hips pressed into hers.

Felicity could hear him moaning behind her and so she worked her hips, her body feeling languid with the pleasure he had given to her. He thrust hard and deep over and over and when he pulled her hips back onto him and held her body, feeling her squeeze his cock caused him to lose control. He pounded his hips into hers and then soon he was holding her still as he released inside of her with a shout of her name.

Oliver felt his body tingling as the pleasure rushed through him and as he leaned on her back, their bodies still joined, he kissed her shoulder again gently before he pulled out.

Felicity gasped as he slid out, her body still sensitive to his touch. He untied her hands and he kissed her shoulder before he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled a blanket up over them as she held her, and she snuggled into him with a smile.

“I missed you today.” Felicity smiled as the words left her lips. She did miss him when she was away from him and being here in his arms was where she wanted to be all day today.

“I missed you too.” He kissed her softly and she looked up at him. “I was going to call you for lunch, but I ended up in meetings all day. It looks like Palmer is going to come on board.”

“Oh, Oliver that is fantastic.” She kissed him excitedly. She knew what acquiring him meant to QC and to Oliver.

“Also, we got an invite from Jamison today for a gala next week.”

Felicity looked at him cautiously. “Do you want to go?”

“Well since QC works with a lot of charities I have to go. It would not look good if I did not show.”

“Well then I guess I need to go shopping for a dress and some new lingerie.” She glanced ruefully down at her tattered ensemble.

Oliver grinned at her. “If had my way you would not wear anything. But I don’t want to have to kill every man there, so yes, that would be a good idea.”

Oliver kissed her again and then pulled her closer. “We had better get some rest, I have to go into the office early tomorrow for a call with Palmer.”

Felicity snuggled into him and soon was fast asleep. They both were content with how things were going. They were happy and in love and Felicity was enjoying every minute they shared, but deep in her mind she could not shake the fact that something might go wrong. Her gut was telling her to be cautious.

Her dreams were troubled that night and as she woke from a particularly heavy dream, gasping for air, Oliver pulled her instinctively closer into his arms and soon she was back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**GALA**

Felicity placed her arm through Oliver’s as he led her down the red carpet to the entrance of the gala. He looked exceptionally handsome in his tuxedo and Felicity’s hands had been itching all evening long to get a hold of his suspenders.

She smiled thinking of the emerald green cumber bun and tie he was sporting, because they matched the color of her dress to perfection and oh what a dress it was. She had chosen a sleeveless satin dress with a fitted bodice that conformed perfectly to her chest. It was cinched at the waist and then flared out into a skirt that went all the way to the floor. It looked modest at first glance but when Felicity walked the dress came to life.

The dress had a slit that went from floor to almost the top of her thigh and as the dress moved it shimmered with a silver light that made the dress almost come alive.

When Oliver saw her in her dress at the house he could not keep his hands off her and it had taken threatening to boycott the red room before he finally called on his self-control and kept his hands to himself. She blushed slightly when she thought of the promise he had made to her before they left, and she could not wait for him to see what she had on underneath.

Her hand slid down and into his as they entered the room and the Felicity plastered on her smile as they walked to the bar. The people that attended these functions were the elite of Star City and some of the fakest people she ever had the misfortune to meet. Most of the men wanted to talk business with Oliver while ogling her and the woman just looked down their noses at her with disdain while licking their lips and giving inviting looks to Oliver.

It was a small annoyance to endure for a good cause and so Oliver took a Champaign from the waiter for each of them before they started to make their way around the room. Felicity had noted that Jamison was over near the auction tables talking to a group of men and there was a beautiful woman on his arm. Maybe he had finally gotten the message and moved on and so Felicity relaxed a little and smiled at Oliver as he led her to the next group.

***

Jamison smiled politely as the gentleman before him talked on and on about some stock he had invested in that had doubled. Normally he would pay better attention, as he was always up for making money but today he had something or rather someone on his mind.

He saw Felicity walk in on the arm of Oliver Queen and when he saw her dress and that slit, he had become impatient to speak with her. Helena was on his arm looking beautiful as usual and so he felt confident that they would each get what they wanted tonight.

He made his way around the room as he watched Felicity and Oliver grab a glass of champagne from the waiter and then stop to speak with an older couple. Oliver had his arm possessively around Felicity’s waist and Jamison caught Helena’s eye and motioned that it was time for her to make her move. Felicity had just slipped from Oliver’s side and so he was by himself.

Jamison made his way in the direction that Felicity had gone and when he saw Helena approach Oliver he smiled. He was looking forward to tonight.

***

Oliver was talking to Mr. Anderson and his wife when he felt a hand slide over his arm, he knew Felicity had just walked to the lady’s room, so he turned quickly, his hand moving to remove the hand on his arm and he saw Helena.

His eyes widened in surprise. He had not seen her since they had broke things off years before. She still looked as beautiful as ever and if he had not met Felicity he might be tempted to travel down that road again. But he WAS with Felicity and he was not going to jeopardize his relationship with her.

“Oliver, wow what a surprise seeing you here.” Helena’s voice dripped with sensual persuasion and Oliver gave her a light smile.

“It has been a long time Helena. How are you?” He shifted so her hand fell off his arm and let his eyes glance around the room looking for Felicity. She would be back at any moment and if he was being honest, he did not want her meeting Helena. She knew about his relationship with Helena, but Helena was in his past and he wanted her to stay that way.

“I was doing good, but now I am doing even better.” She sidled closer and he stiffened. “I was actually hoping I would run into you here.” Her eyes travelled down his body. She had forgotten just how good he looked in a tuxedo. “I’ve missed you.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise, “I doubt that. You made it perfectly clear that Jamison was more your type. Which by the way, I am sure he is here somewhere and would love to see you.”

She gave a soft laugh, “I saw Jamison when I arrived. He has his sights set on…..another.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed at her choice of words. “Who?”

Helena smiled, “Let’s not talk about him. Can we go out on the balcony and talk for a moment?”

Oliver sighed. He really did not want to have any conversation with her, but he needed to set her straight and he wanted to get this over with, so he could enjoy his evening with Felicity. He glanced around looking for Felicity. _Where was she?_

“Helena you should know that I am here with someone, but I will give you five minutes.”

Helena smiled to herself as she walked toward the balcony with Oliver close behind and when they neared the doors and she saw Jamison, she caught his eye and winked before they walked outside.

They were going to be alone and she was going to take full advantage.

***

Felicity checked her make-up in the mirror before she walked out of the lady’s room. She was ready to get this gala done and go home. Oliver always looked so handsome in his tuxedo and he had specifically worn the suspenders. Oh, what plans she had for those suspenders. She smiled to herself as she approached the door and when she pulled it open Jamison was standing in front of her.

He gave her an appreciative look, “Well Ms. Smoak what a lovely surprise.”

She looked around for Oliver and not seeing him she smiled politely, “Jamison it is good to see you.”

“I was hoping I would run into you this evening.” He gave her a predatory smile and Felicity felt a trickle of unease run down her spine.

“Why is that?” She took a step back from him.

“I wanted to apologize for how things ended between us.” He looked genuinely sorry, but Felicity still felt a little off kilter. Something was not right. She glanced around the room for Oliver again and when she looked back at Jamison he had a lustful look on his face that he quickly masked.

“I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?” He glanced round non-chalantly. “Can we go somewhere private?”

Felicity felt a little nervous. She did not want to go anywhere with him, but she did need to make things perfectly clear to him. She did not appreciate his flirting and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

“I can give you a few minutes and then I need to return to Oliver.”

Jamison nodded and motioned for her to follow him as a smile tilted his lips. He knew where Oliver was now and when Felicity found him later she would be in for a surprise.

***

Oliver walked out onto the balcony and turned to Helena ready to get the talk done, but before he could say a word she pressed herself up against him and kissed him. It took him by surprise and he gripped her arms and pushed her away. He wiped his mouth as he looked at her in surprise, “What are you doing?”

She pouted, “I missed you Oliver.” She placed her hands on his chest. “I was hoping we could pick back up where we left off.”

Oliver frowned, “How could you possibly think that I would want to be with you again after what you did?”

“I am sorry. I was wrong to choose Jamison over you. I should have realized that he is not half the man you are, and he will never make me feel the things that I feel when I am with you.”

Oliver gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away, his eyes cold. “Helena I am only going to say this once so listen very carefully. I have moved on with someone else. You and I are over and there is no going back. I don’t want you and I certainly don’t love you.” He pushed her from him ready to get back to Felicity but as he walked past her she grabbed his arm.

“Are you talking about that sapid blonde you came with? What is her name? Felicia? She can’t satisfy you the way I can Oliver.” She gave him a look of desire. “You and I are meant to be together.”

Oliver sighed as he grew even more frustrated. She clearly was not getting the message. “Her name is Felicity and not that it is any of your business, but I love her.”

She drew back in shock. He had never said those words to her and now he was saying them about that blonde bitch?

“Well then she doesn’t have to know.” Helena moved closer again and trailed her fingers over his chest and down toward his pants. He grabbed her hand, her touch making his skin crawl. “Back off Helena.”

“She is not the right woman for you Oliver. As soon as your back is turned she is going to turn to Jamison. Don’t you realize that?”

Oliver laughed a cold laugh, “That was your M.O., not Felicity’s. She loves me too and she would never betray me. Ever.”

“Are you sure about that? Jamison can be very persuasive when he wants to be.”

Oliver gave her a hard look of disdain, “Goodbye Helena.”

He turned and walked back into the gala, her words playing in his head. He knew in his heart that Felicity would never betray him but when he looked around and saw she still had not returned he drew concerned. He knew she was not betray him but Jamison was an entirely different matter.

***

Felicity looked around as she followed Jamison down the hall. She was ready to get this over with because Oliver was probably looking for her by now. He led her into a room and when he shut the door behind them, she turned.

“Make this quick. I need to get back to Oliver.”

“Oliver?” He laughed coldly. “You think he is looking for you, wondering where you are?”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. He was acting so odd. She needed to leave. She moved to walk past him, and he stepped in front of her. Ok, now she was getting mad.

“Say what you need to say Jamison.”

He smiled coldly and let his fingers trail down her arm. “I wanted to talk to you about Queen.”

“My relationship with Oliver is none of your business.”

“I am trying to help you. To warn you. He is a cheater and once a cheater always a cheater.”

Felicity sighed, “Oliver would never cheat on me.”

Jamison laughed coldly, “Of course he would. He stole my girlfriend when we were in college and I am sure if he has the opportunity he will betray you too. In fact, I saw him and Helena walking out onto the balcony after you left the room.”

Felicity tensed. Helena was here?

Jamison saw he had her and he moved in closer. “You deserve to be with a man that will appreciate you for the woman you are Felicity. Beautiful, smart.”

Felicity laughed coldly, “And what makes you think that is you?”

He trailed his hand down her cheek and she pushed it away, his touch making her flinch.

“I know I am that man. I appreciate you for the woman that you are, and I know that Queen has certain needs when it comes to sex. If you are into that I am sure I can accommodate you quite nicely.”

Felicity’s anger flared, and she slapped his face. “Jamison, I want to make myself perfectly clear. I have no interest in you sexually or otherwise. If Oliver and I were broken up and you were the last man on earth I would not have any interest in, you. You are out to hurt him, and I am not going to allow you to do that.”

Jamison’s eyes filled with rage as his hand cradled his cheek, her hand print showing vividly on his skin. He stepped closer his voice tight with anger and before she could stop him he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Felicity pushed against his chest turned her head to the side. He gripped her hips tightly trying to place his lips on hers again.

Felicity could not scream as his mouth invaded hers, so she lifted her foot and brought her heel down on his foot. He cried out in pain as the heel penetrated his shoe and when he let go in pain she punched him knocking him to the floor. She heard the door fly open and Oliver came rushing in, his face filled with absolute rage.

“Oliver.” She scrambled behind him as he took Jamison by the lapels and punched him, knocking him to the floor. He turned and looked at Felicity and when he saw her red swollen lips and her hair slightly askew he turned back and picked Jamison up off the floor and sent him flying with an upper cut to the chin.

Felicity knew that if she did not get Oliver away from Jamison that he would kill him, so she grabbed his arm as he went for him again.

“Oliver please, enough.”

Oliver was panting, his rage still strong and Felicity said softly. “He didn’t hurt me. I was able to punch him and get away. I am fine.”

Oliver turned and looked at her and when he saw the look in her eyes he turned back to Jamison and loomed over him. “If you ever come near her again, I swear to god I will kill you.”

Jamison looked at the rage in Oliver’s face and he knew that he meant what he said. He wiped his bleeding lip and looked at them both in disgust as Oliver took her and led her out of the room. They made their way to the front doors and Oliver sent the valet for his car as he pulled her close and hugged her tight. Just knowing that Jamison had his hands on her made his blood boil again and he kissed her forehead before he opened the car door and helped her inside.

He drove as quickly and safely as he could wanting to get her home and when he looked over and saw her trembling beside him, her adrenaline wearing off he hit the steering wheel twice with the palm of his hand, curse words flying from his lips.

Felicity flinched when she heard him hit the wheel and she reached over and grabbed his right hand and brought it to her lap holding on tight. They needed to go home and talk, and she needed to assure him that she was ok, and she knew the one place that they both felt safe and secure, where they could talk.

She was going to take him to the red room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See below for Felicity's dress.

Oliver did not say a word as they both walked into the house and when Oliver turned to go walk down the hall Felicity grabbed his hand.

“Oh no, you are coming with me.” She started up the stairs and Oliver paused causing her to stop.

“I need to calm down Felicity.” His voice was gravely, and he still vibrated with anger.

She stepped closer and made sure his eyes met hers. “You are going with me to the red room.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea right now.” Oliver tried to pull away but she held on tight.

“I think it is the perfect idea.”

She turned and walked up the stairs and smiled to herself as she felt Oliver follow behind her. He knew what she was doing. She wanted to get him somewhere they both felt in control and as much as he was feeling out of control he went with her.

Felicity pulled out her key and opened the door stepping into the dark room. The low lighting was just what she felt they needed. The lighting and atmosphere would help Oliver to calm down.

Felicity walked over and placed her purse on the couch and then turned to Oliver who was standing with his hands clenched. She knew he needed to get out what he was feeling first, and he knew that as well. Finally his anger burst forth.

“I am going to kill Jamison for putting his hands on you.” Oliver’s jaw held a tic as he tried to control his temper.

“Do you think he and Helena were working together?” She asked the question, but she already knew the answer.

“Of course, they were. Why would Helena think that I wanted to get back with her? I have not seen nor talked to her in years. Not to mention it has been in the papers that you and I have been in a serious relationship for weeks now.” Oliver started to pace, and Felicity watched him lovingly and patiently.

“Maybe Jamison convinced her. If those two were working together then they had a clear plan to separate us. I think Jamison wanted me to walk in on you and Helena.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched, “She was trying awful hard to get me to kiss her.”

Felicity clenched her hands. The thought of that woman touching him made her skin crawl.

“Jamison was persistent as well.” She did not have to say anything more. They both knew how far Jamison had taken things tonight and it just made Oliver even more angry.

He pulled out his phone and dialed and Felicity watched curiously as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line. “Harold, listen. I need you to do me a favor. I have decided to pull my business from Jamison. I don’t want him or his company anywhere near QC. Please draw up the paperwork to withdraw our business deal and make sure Jamison has to pay for what has transacted so far.” Oliver hung up the phone and he noticed Felicity looking at him with a peculiar expression on her face.

“What?”

 She stood and walked toward him, her gait slow and deliberate. “Are you sure you want to pull out of this deal with Jamison?”

Oliver’s expression was hard and confident. “I am absolutely sure. I am going to make him regret ever laying a finger on you.”

Felicity pushed his jacket off his shoulders and placed it on the couch as her eyes roamed over the suspenders and white shirt. “She kissed you?”

Oliver sighed, “I pushed her away immediately Felicity. It was nothing.”

“The thought of that woman with her hands on you makes me crazy.” She slid her fingers along his suspenders. “I think I need to claim back what is mine.”

Oliver watched her with hungry eyes, her possessive, jealous side always something that thrilled him. “Are you saying you want to play Felicity?”

She tugged on his suspenders and looked up demurely, “Yes Sir.”

“You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

She let her fingers dance along the suspenders. “I have been having thoughts about these suspenders all night Sir.” Her lips curved into a sexy half smile and Oliver’s eyes darkened.

He walked around behind her, his eyes looking her up and down and then she felt him unzipping her dress. His knuckles skimmed lightly down her spine and she shivered as her dress fell to the floor. She heard Oliver suck in his breath when he saw that she was naked underneath and she could feel his eyes trail over her from head to toe.

“What game would you like to play Felicity?”

His voice hit her deep and gravely and he did not touch her but waited for her to answer. “Whatever you desire Sir.”

Oliver liked her answer and he thought for a moment. She knew that he needed to feel in control and she was giving him that.

“You are everything I desire Felicity.” She kept her eyes lowered as he moved back around in front of her. Just as she needed to reclaim him he needed to reclaim her and when he slid his finger down over her nipple and it hardened beneath his touch his anger started to wash away.

Felicity fought the urge to grab his suspenders and pull him down to her in a kiss and Oliver could feel she was holding back.

“What do you need Felicity?”

“I need to be yours.” She and Oliver both knew that her words meant more but he was not going to make this easy.

“You ARE mine Felicity. Your body screams that you are mine every time I touch you.” He slid his hand down her chest and her stomach curved in at his touch. “Your skin dances for me.” He slid his hand lower and skimmed it across her thighs. She clenched them together as her body ached for him. “Your legs beg to be wrapped around me.”

She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the ache that was only getting stronger. They could both smell her arousal and Oliver’s hand slid to her center and cupped her gently. “Your body weeps for me.”  He coated his fingers with her essence and then lifted his hand to her lips running his fingers over them. She could smell her desire for him and he watched with rabid fascination as her tongue slipped out and slid along her lower lip tasting what he had placed there.

He leaned down and kissed her letting his tongue follow the path hers had just traveled. “Your lips tremble in want for me.” He kissed her again and this time he deepened the kiss as his hand held her head still. He broke the kiss a moment later and she sucked air into her lungs. “You were made for me.”

Felicity felt her body begging for him, but she held strong and only whispered, “I need you Sir.”

He needed her too, but he was not going to tell her that just yet. He backed her up against the table with the restraints and she whimpered as his shirt and suspenders scraped along her chest. He placed his arms around her, his hands settling on her back and he pressed her close to him. He took her left hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. “Do you feel my heart beating for you?”

She contracted her fingers, so they dug into his skin ever so slightly and he hissed as her nails marked him, but he did not pull her hand away. He slid her hand down his chest and as she scraped her nails along his abdomen, his stomach contracted beneath her touch. “Do you feel how my skin dances for you?”

He slid her hand lower and when he placed it over his hard cock and she squeezed him gently he hissed. “My body aches for you Felicity.” She finally lifted her eyes to meet his and the desire she saw blazing there along with a keen vulnerability caused her to react. She quickly undid his belt and then his pants and pushed them down, freeing him to her touch.

“You were made for me too Sir.” She grabbed his suspenders and pulled herself up onto the table and his hands gripped her hips as she pulled him forward forcefully for a kiss. Their desire for each other exploded between them and he pulled her hips closer to the edge of the table as his body sought her own. They kissed fiercely, their lips and tongues fanning the fire and when he finally slid inside of her they both moaned.

She gripped his suspenders in her hands and started to move against him as he held her hips. Their kiss broke with a gasp of breath and their eyes met as they desperately reclaimed one another. They pulled and tugged and thrust against one another as their bodies took from the other everything they needed.

This was not him dominating her or her dominating him this was two people who loved one another claiming their soulmate. This was two people desperate to feel one another and it was everything they needed.

Oliver worked her over and over, his body thrusting against her as she took what he gave her and soon she was at the brink of release. She kept her gaze on him as she felt her body tense and when Oliver felt this he thrust hard and sent her over the edge. She cried out, her eyes closing as her body released in wave after wave and as he felt her coat him, her body squeezing him, he released inside of her. His hips stuttered as he shuddered against her and they both collapsed together gasping for breath.

They felt the anger and tension of the evening just melt away and Oliver leaned his forehead against her own before he pulled back and looked at her.

“Marry me.”

She looked at him in surprise and she could tell, he was serious.

“Marry me Felicity. I cannot imagine my life without you and I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. I love you.”

“Oliver please don’t play with my emotions right now. Marriage is a serious commitment, and I know you love me, but you have always said you are not someone who does commitment.” She pulled away and picked up her dress, holding it to her chest as she walked across the room.

“That was me before you Felicity. You make me want to commit to you. You are it for me. There is no one else and there never will be.” He stood there, his body exposed to her, his heart hers for the taking.

“Oliver please. Maybe you need to think about this….”

He walked over to her, the distance too much for him. “I don’t need to think about it. Will you marry me?”

She looked into his eyes again searching for something and when she found it a smile spread across her face. “Really?”

“Really.” Oliver kept his gaze on hers serious and content. He meant every single word.

“Yes.”

Oliver looked at her as if he thought he misheard her. “Yes?”

She nodded her head furiously, “Yes.”

He seemed speechless and she poked his chest, “No taking it back now Mr. Queen.”

That made Oliver laugh out loud and he smiled his beautiful smile. “Never.”

He kissed her soundly before he pulled back and cupped her face with his hands. “So, you really are saying yes.” It sounded like he needed to hear it again and again before he could believe it. She was agreeing to be his wife. To being only his for the rest of their lives.

She gave him a teasing look. “You realize I am going to have to run our engagement announcement in the society page.”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “I think you should.” He smirked, “And if it so happens to run on the same day as Jamison’s article and happens to run right next to it, well who am I to argue.”

She grinned devilishly. “Exactly.”

They both smiled and soon were lost in each other again. They fell asleep in the red room a short while later, exhausted, sated and in each other’s arms.

 

  

Felicity's Dress


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a spanking scene (nothing extreme just sexy fun for our couple). However, if you are not into that you can read down to the part where Oliver arrives home and then stop.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

 

Jamison paced his office in a fury. It had been two days since the Gala and when he saw the story in the paper this morning, he was livid. His story was in the paper just as Felicity had promised, but what made his blood boil was the story next to it. 

_We are pleased to announce the engagement of_

_Oliver Jonas Queen_

_to_

_Felicity Megan Smoak_

He continued to pace as his eyes looked toward the paper and then back out the window. _Dammit!_ He wanted nothing more than misery for Queen, but his plan was not working. Helena had failed to catch Oliver’s eye again and Felicity had pretty much made it clear to him that she was not interested. Now, they were engaged to be married and the fact that their announcement ran alongside his business story infuriated him.

He was waiting for Helena to arrive and when the door opened he looked up with fury in his eyes. “It’s about……” He did not finish his sentence because the woman standing in the doorway was not Helena it was Cindy.

“Cindy, hi, sorry. I thought you were someone else.” He tried to push away his anger for the moment. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Jamison, I…I just wanted to come by and talk for a minute. Have you seen the paper this morning? Particularly the society page?”

Jamison nodded and pointed to the paper on his desk, “I was just reading it. Interesting news, wouldn’t you say?”

Cindy pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear. _God he was so handsome_. He still made her heart pound.

“Her engagement must have come as a shock to you.” She gave him a sympathetic look, letting her hand linger around her neckline. She hoped that he would notice the blouse she had worn just for him. It was bright red silk with a low-cut neckline and paired with her black skirt and heels she prayed that he noticed her again. She had painted her lips a ruby red and they held a hint of a smile as she watched him.

“It did but I am coping. What are you really doing here Cindy?” Jamison really did not have time for her today. She had been good in bed, but did he really want to go back down that road?

She gave him a seductive look and then sauntered closer to his desk. “I just thought you might want a distraction. I miss you.”

Jamison sat back in his chair and let his eyes roam over her again. Yes, she was beautiful, quite beautiful. Maybe he could give her one night. However, he would make it clear to her that one night was all it was. He stood and walked around his desk and when he was standing in front of her, he let his fingers glide along the seam of her top and down between her cleavage.

Cindy shivered as she felt his touch and met his gaze, her eyes conveyed her desire for him and she held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

“A distraction hu? Well that could be fun.” He pulled her closer by sliding his hand up and around her neck. Her lips parted in anticipation, her breathing shallow and he lightly traced his lips over hers.

“Meet me at my apartment tonight at 8:00 p.m.”

She smiled brightly and then he said, “But understand Cindy this is just for one night.”

Her smile faltered slightly, and she nodded. “I understand.” Oh, she did understand, but she hoped that by him giving her tonight that she could convince him to see her again and again.

She leaned up and pressed her ruby red lips to his and then pulled back and walked to the door. “See you tonight.”

She walked out, and Jamison rounded his desk still frustrated. Cindy would be good for working out his frustration, but something needed to be done about Queen and soon. He glanced at his watch noting that Helena was late, and he picked up his phone and called her number. It went straight to voicemail and he slammed his phone down with force. _Where the hell was she?_

***

Felicity looked at the paper with a huge grin on her face. The article and the announcement had come off better than expected. She had taken a small bit of space from his article to make their announcement larger as a “fuck you” to Jamison and she had to admit, she was quite proud of that. She was sure he had to be fuming by now and she picked up her phone and texted Oliver.

_F: Have you seen the paper this morning?_

_O: Yes. Good work Ms. Smoak._

_F: I am quite proud of it, thank you._

_O: I have been fielding paparazzi calls all morning._

_F: Ahhh, finally having to do some work Queen?_

_O: Careful Ms. Smoak. I was going to reward you tonight for doing such a good job, but I can easily turn that reward to a punishment._

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she typed the next sentence.

_F: Would you spank me?_

There was a long pause and Felicity felt a grin cross her lips. She had surprised him.

_O: Would you like to be spanked?_

_F: Would you like to spank me?_

_O: You know not to answer a question with a question._

She grinned as she could see he was still typing.

_O: Someone is going to get punished tonight._

_F: I look forward to it Sir._

Felicity smiled as she set her phone down. Spanking was not something they had indulged in yet, but she was looking forward to exploring that with Oliver. She trusted him implicitly and she enjoyed the time they spent in the red room. It was their safe place and the one room where they could voice any desires, and neither would judge the other. Felicity did have her limits, but she found she was looking forward to tonight.

She was busy working on some edits for her next article when she looked up and groaned. She had forgotten to close her door and Cindy was heading straight for her office. _Great!_

“Felicity, good morning.”

“Hi Cindy, what can I do for you?”

Cindy sat down across from Felicity and crossed her long legs. Felicity noted her outfit and the fact that she seemed in a particularly good mood. _What was she up to?_

“Oh, I was just coming by to let you know that I have a date with Jamison tonight.” She said it as if she had gotten something over on Felicity. Little did Cindy know that Felicity did not care.

“Oh, well good for you. I hope you two have a good time. You deserve each other.” Felicity’s tone was light but held a hint of sarcasm and Cindy ignored it, looking at her nails casually.

“I think he wants to get back together.” Cindy said the words with a catty lilt and it almost made Felicity laugh out loud. She just ignored Cindy and kept working and when Cindy realized that Felicity was not taking her bait she stood and looked at her crossing her arms.

“You might have caught Jamison’s eye for a moment, but he is not going to give you the time of day after tonight.” She said the words smugly and then walked out the door. Felicity let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she was gone. Now she could focus on getting her work done early and heading home.

***

Helena strolled into Jamison’s office an hour late and lifted her eyebrow at the look he gave her. She could tell he was upset but she did not care. As much as she wanted to be with Oliver one thing had been made abundantly clear. He was no longer interested.

“It’s about damn time Helena, where the hell have you been?”

She sat down casually in the chair across from him and placed her purse on the floor before she responded. “Well good afternoon to you too Jamison.”

“Where were you?” He growled the words and she rolled her eyes.

“I had some things to do. What business is it of yours?”

Jamison’s anger showed through and it made her flinch. “I asked you to come back to Star City to help me with Queen and you are falling down on the job.”

Helena narrowed her eyes, “He is not interested Jamison. I think it is time to move on.”

“Like hell. I am not giving up until Queen loses the woman that he loves, just like I did.”

Helena frowned as she realized that Jamison was almost obsessed. He was not going to give up.

“Well I am not going to help you. I tried, and he is just not interested. He made that very clear. A few days’ time is not going to change his mind.” She looked at the paper that was on Jamison’s desk and she scooted forward in her seat and lifted the paper, so she could read the announcement. “This proves my point.”

She tossed the paper back on his desk and looked coolly at him. “Jamison, why don’t you just move on? This vendetta against Oliver is going to destroy you if you are not careful.”

Jamison gave her a cold smile. “Don’t worry about me. I will be just fine, and if you are no longer going to help me then you can just leave. We are done.”

Helena looked at him in surprise and picked up her purse. She walked to his door and then turned back to him. “If I can leave you with a small piece of advice. Queen is not a man you want to make angry, and if you continue this you are going to do just that. I would be careful.”

She gave him a cold smile in return and then walked out the door.

Jamison slammed his palm onto his desk in anger. He had been counting on her to help him with Queen.

Now he would just have to find someone else.

***

Oliver walked into the house later that evening tired from a long day of meetings. They had finally come to an agreement with Palmer and he had accepted their offer as the new Director of Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences Division. Oliver felt good about the hire and he smirked when he thought of how angry Jamison was going to be that he had pulled Palmer right out from under him.

He made his way slowly upstairs undoing his tie as he went and when he got to the end of the hall he noticed the red room door slightly ajar. He and Felicity always made sure the door was locked when not in use and he walked slowly toward the door and peeked inside.

His breath caught when he saw Felicity leaning over the table with the shackles in just a pair of lace panties and nothing more. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him and tugged his tie from his shirt.

“Good Evening Sir.”

“Good Evening Felicity.” He walked slowly toward her unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. He shrugged off his jacket as he neared her, and he saw her eyes narrow with desire as he placed it on the bed and then proceeded to roll up his sleeves of his shirt.

God, she loved that look on him and she felt her body start to ache as he stepped closer to her. She stayed in place, her chest resting on her forearms, her ass arched out toward him. She had the most perfect ass he had ever seen, and he let his hand caress each cheek as he stood behind her.

“Someone was in a sassy mood today.”

She hid her smile in her arm as she looked back at him. “Yes Sir.”

“What should I do about that?”

“Spank me Sir?”

He caressed each round globe as he asked, “Is that what you want?”

He knew this was new to both of them, so he wanted to be sure that she wanted to play.

“Yes Sir.”

She arched her ass a little further and soon he was taking her hands and shackling them to the table. It caused her arms to be spread past her head and her chest to rest flatter on the table. She could not move now, and she sucked in a breath as he spread her feet wider.

“I won’t hurt you Felicity and you know your safe word, right?”

Her body was humming with anticipation and excitement. “Yes Sir.”

He moved behind her and gently stroked her right ass cheek before he looked up at her and brought his hand down in a firm strike. It was not hard enough to hurt and Felicity moaned as it sent reverberations through her body.

“More Sir.”

Oliver smiled to himself and stroked her left cheek before he lifted his hand and brought it down again. Felicity jerked her body slightly as another moan escaped her lips and her lips parted. She felt her body responding to him as a wet heat started to consume her.

He gently caressed both cheeks before he brought his hand down again and her skin started to turn a rosy red. He could smell her arousal and his body hardened. He continued to caress and then strike and when she started to shift her legs and her moans grew louder he knew her body was ready for him.

He slid his hand between her leg and when he felt just how wet she was for him, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was pulsing for her and he gently stroked her ass one more time before he pulled her panties down and slid inside.

Felicity felt him fill her and she pushed back taking him deep as she sighed with pleasure. He was hard as a rock and he immediately started to thrust. They both were panting; the spanking having excited them both to a whole new level and as he thrust hard and deep she pushed back meeting his demanding rhythm.

“Fuck yes!” Oliver’s husky voice sent a thrill through her as he continued to push her toward one of the hardest orgasms she had ever experienced. She soon exploded around him and she cried out so loud that Oliver pushed in harder.

Her muscles stroked him as they continued to spasm and soon he was going over that edge himself, his orgasm literally depleting his body of strength. He shuddered as he released inside of her and as he collapsed onto her back he kissed between her shoulder blades.

“Wow!”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Felicity’s words were slurred as her body was drained and Oliver gathered the last of his strength and undid the clasps holding her hands. He pulled her back against him and then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He was too exhausted to go to their room and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with her and fall into the oblivion of sleep.

“Thank you, Sir. I love you.”

She snuggled into him as he pulled the covers over them both and he kissed her head.

“I love you too Felicity.

They both fell into a deep sleep. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Cindy looked down at her watch. Jamison was supposed to meet her for lunch and he was 30 minutes late. She smiled as she thought of the last few days. They had reconnected, or at least she felt they did, because they had seen each other every single night since there meeting in his office and the sex had been explosive.

She finally spotted him weaving his way through the tables in a charcoal gray suit, white shirt and grey tie and her mouth watered. He was so gorgeous. She wanted to get her hands on him, but she would have to wait.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking his seat, “Sorry I was late. I got tied up at the office.”

She smiled at the familiar way he greeted her. “It is fine. I was not waiting long.” That was a lie, but she was not going to let him know that.

“So, are we on for tonight?” Jamison smiled a beaming smile at her.

‘Yes.  I am meeting you for dinner at The Blue Rose at 7:00 tonight.”

“Good.” She didn’t know that Oliver and Felicity would be there as well. He had plans for them tonight.

“Can you stay and have lunch?” She sounded desperate, but she had learned early on with Jamison that you only received the time with him that he wanted, you to have and she wanted more.

“Yes, but I have to be back at the office for a meeting at 1:30.” He motioned for the waiter and Cindy smiled. She had him for the next hour.

***

Oliver sat back in his chair looking out the window of his office. Last night had been amazing and he still had a hard time believing that he had met Felicity and that she was his. He twirled a pen in his fingers as he thought of Jamison and Helena. He still could not believe the lengths they had gone to at the gala and his eyes narrowed as he wondered what it would take to get Jamison to move past his vendetta.

His assistant buzzed him and when he heard who was here to see him, his jaw tightened.

“Mr. Queen you have a Helena Bertinelli here to see you.”

“Please send her in Alice.”

Oliver stood up from his desk with a cold look on his face. What was she doing here? He had made himself clear to her at the gala. He was not interested.

Helena looked beautiful as Alice opened the door and she walked through with an air of confidence and a smirk on her face.

“Oliver, I thought you might turn me away.” She stopped at the chair that was across from his desk and sat her purse down.

“What do you want Helena.”

“I just want to talk. Can you spare a moment for an old friend?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. He was not sure what she and Jamison were up to this time, but she was right, she was an old friend.

“I will give you 10 minutes.” He sat back in his chair, but she stayed standing and started walking around his office.

“We used to be close once Oliver. What happened between us?”

Was she fucking serious?

“You fucked Jamison and chose him.”

She turned to him with a small smile. “I regret that you know.”

“Helena are you going to stroll down bad memory lane, or do you have a reason for being here?” His voice held exasperation and annoyance. He was not in the mood for her or her games.

She walked back to his desk and picked up her purse, taking a seat in the chair. “Jamison is not going to go away.”

Oliver leaned back casually, “I am not worried about Jamison.”

“I am not working with him any longer. I told him that he needed to give up this vendetta, but he is determined to destroy your relationship with Felicity.” She looked sorry for her actions.

“What happened Helena? Why would you work with him in the first place? You knew I was not interested in you and had not been for years.”

She shrugged. “You can’t blame a girl for trying.” Oliver gave her a pointed look, so she decided to get right to the point. “Listen, I came here today to warn you. I am leaving town, but Jamison is not going to stop. You need to be ready for anything.”

Oliver steepled his fingers on his desk. “I trust Felicity and I can handle Jamison. But I appreciate you warning me.”

“Maybe someday we can be friends again?” She said the words hopefully, but Oliver shot her down quickly.

“Helena, I truly wish you all the best and I hope you find happiness. You deserve it and you deserve someone who is going to treat you right. But as far as our relationship is concerned, friend or otherwise, it ended the night you betrayed me. I’m sorry.”

Helena’s lips tightened, and she nodded. She knew that he might say that, but her guilt had been eating at her, so she felt she had to try.

Oliver stood dismissing her and she stood up and placed her purse on her arm. “I will always regret letting you go Oliver.”

He looked away and so she turned and walked to his door. “Helena?”

She stopped and turned to him with a hopeful expression.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a soft smile and then walked away. He knew in his heart it was the last time he would see her and truly wished her well.

Oliver quickly got on the phone and called Felicity. Tonight, they were meeting for dinner and even though he knew there was very little chance of running into Jamison he wanted her to be prepared. She answered on the second ring and Oliver schooled his voice to slightly husky and gruff. He loved teasing her.

“The second ring Ms. Smoak. I thought I told you to always answer my calls on the first ring.”

He could hear the smile in her voice when she responded to him. “I am sorry Mr. Queen. I was otherwise detained with my editor. Next time I will just tell him I need to step away and take your call or I might get a spanking.”

He knew she was thinking of the other night and their first foray into spanking for pleasure. It had been fun for the both and something they had agreed they would try again soon.

“I definitely do not want your editor thinking of you getting a spanking. We will have to talk about your smart mouth when we get home tonight Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity sat back in her chair and her grin grew. “I am looking forward to that Mr. Queen. Now, may I ask why you are calling me at work?”

“Helena stopped by my office today.”

Felicity felt jealousy course through her at the mention of the woman’s name. Felicity trusted Oliver, more than any man she had ever met, but she also knew the game Helena and Jamison had tried to play and the thought of that woman putting her hands-on Oliver again, made her see red.

“She wanted to warn me about Jamison.”

“I’m sure she did.” Felicity’s tone was sarcastic.

“She did Felicity. She told me she is no longer working with Jamison. In fact, she is leaving town tonight.”

Felicity felt a small bit of satisfaction at that news, but she did not say a word.

“Anyway, she warned me that Jamison was not giving up and she told me to be careful.”

Felicity frowned, “Do you think we should just eat dinner at home tonight?”

“No. I am not worried about him and even if he does show up I can handle him. We can handle him.”

“So, do you still want me to meet you there?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I am not sure how long this meeting with Palmer will go so that would be the best option.”

Felicity twirled in her chair and twisted a piece of her hair on her finger. “Should I start without you if you are late Sir?”

Oliver sat up a little straighter at her tone, her words and the use of Sir. All three things were signals that he knew very well.

“You can start without me Felicity, but I forbid you to finish without me.” They both knew they were not talking about food and Felicity sighed. It was a sound that told him she was becoming turned on, and he smiled to himself as he turned in his chair and looked out the window.

Her hand slid languidly across her thigh, her skirt keeping her hand from touching skin. “I promise Sir. It is not the same without you.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed at her tone. “I want you to wear the red dress tonight. No panties. Leave those at home.”

Felicity was rubbing her hand along her thigh at the sound of his voice. It was very hard not to touch herself right now. Oliver could tell by her breathing that she was trying very hard not to do just that.

“Is your office door closed?”

She turned and looked at her door and then stood and walked over to lock it. He was in a playful mood.

“Yes Sir.”

“Are you thinking of my hands on you Felicity?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Where are my hands?”

She laid her hand back on her thigh and started to lightly rub again. “On my leg Sir.”

Oliver loosened his tie as he thought of her sitting at her desk ready to touch herself. The thought made him hard. “Am I stroking your leg Felicity?”

Her hand slid to her knee and back up. She kept her hand above her skirt, for now. “Yes Sir.”

“Do you want my hand underneath your skirt?”

“Yes Sir.”

Her breathing got quicker as she slid her hand back to her knee and then up under her skirt. She missed the way his calloused hands felt on her skin, but she could not stop herself or deny him if she tried. Oliver palmed himself through his pants. He knew that Alice would not just walk into his office, so he felt confident that he was alone. But was it the same for her? They would find out soon.

Her hand slid up her thigh and when it hit the barrier of her panties her breath hitched. She could feel her body responding, growing wet at the sound of his voice and she stopped her hand waiting for him.

Oliver leaned back in his chair and listened to her breathing as he stroked himself, the material of his pants giving a nice friction.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“No Sir. Not yet.”

“Good girl. Just skim your fingers along the waistband. I know how you love when I tease you.” Oliver’s voice had grown huskier and Felicity closed her eyes imagining him sitting at his desk, rock hard, thinking of her.

“Can I ask a question Sir?” She had to know, she needed to know.

“Yes.”

“Are you touching yourself as well Sir?”

She heard a change in his breathing and she knew the answer before he spoke. “Yes I am.” The next sound she heard was the zipper on his trousers and she imagined him pulling out his long hard length and stroking himself slowly.

She licked her lips and continued to run her fingers along the waistband of her panties. “We should save this for later Sir.” She didn’t want to do that, but the words had left her lips as she thought of the people still in the office.

“Touch yourself Felicity. Run your fingers along your slit and let me feel how wet you are for me.”

Felicity whimpered as she heard the need in his voice. She placed one leg over the arm of her chair and then slid her hand underneath her panties and down along her slit. She was soaking wet and as hot as a furnace and a moan worked its way from her parted lips.

“That’s it baby. I love how responsive you are when I touch you.”

She continued to stroke slowly her hips wanting to move against her fingers. She stayed away from her clit. He would tell her when to touch herself there. Oliver gripped himself tighter as he imagined her fingers dancing along her swollen lips, the skin coated with the essence of her.

“Slide two fingers inside.”

Oliver’s voice deepened, and Felicity obeyed slipping two fingers inside of herself. “Oliver.” His name slipped out as she started to pump her fingers. Oliver could hear her ragged breathing as she pleasured herself. He would give anything to be there. To see her face flush with desire and need and to feel her body clench around his own.

“Push them deep Felicity, make yourself moan. Go as deep as I would.”

She pushed her fingers deeper inside, her hips arching up off the chair. She gasped, and he tightened his grip on himself when he heard that. His hand pumped faster. He was so close, so he needed to push her over that edge.

“Touch your clit Felicity. I want to hear you cum.”

Felicity slid her fingers over her clit, the sensitive nub causing her hips to buck. She rubbed over and over and finally her body tensed as she came with a soft shout of his name. Oliver heard the quiver in her voice and he knew that sound. His hand moved quicker and soon Oliver was following close behind, his body releasing in waves of pleasure. They could both hear the ragged breathing of the other and Oliver quickly cleaned himself up.

“How do you feel?” He spoke softly into the phone.

“Good Sir. Very good.”

“I love you Felicity. I will see you tonight.”

“I love you to Oliver. I cannot wait.”

Felicity set down her phone as her whole body shivered. She felt relaxed and content and she cleaned herself up before settling back at her desk and trying to finish her work. She thought for a moment of Jamison and what he might try to do. But Oliver was right, they could handle Jamison, together.

***

Felicity sat in the restaurant, her long blonde hair resting in waves against her shoulders, her blue eyes bright. She had arrived before Oliver and so she was enjoying a glass of wine as she waited. The waiter restaurant had set them up in a nice private alcove toward the back of the restaurant and it allowed her to see anyone coming and going.

She sipped her wine as she looked around. It was a quiet evening with the restaurant only having a few customers, so Felicity’s eyes widened when she saw Jamison and Cindy walk into the restaurant. _What were they doing here?_ Felicity knew it had to be a coincidence. Surely Jamison did not know that they would be here tonight.

She watched as they were led to a table across the room and the cursed when Jamison’s eyes lighted on her. Dammit.

He settled Cindy at their table and then excused himself and Felicity groaned as he headed right for her table. She did not smile. After their last encounter he did not deserve pleasantries.

“Felicity what a delightful surprise.” Jamison gave her a charming smile, but Felicity just looked at him and casually sipped her wine. She could tell by his tone that it was no surprise at all.

“What do you want?”

Jamison took a seat next to her and Felicity tensed. Ok, they were in public, surely he would keep his hands to himself.

“Do I have to want something. I see a beautiful woman sitting by herself and I just had to come say hi.”

She looked over to where Cindy was sitting watching them suspiciously. “You left Cindy sitting by herself. Why don’t you go back to her?”

Felicity turned her head to ignore him. She was over this conversation, however Jamison had other plans. She jerked when she felt his hand hit her leg and she tried pushing it away, but his grip was like steel. She knew she would have bruises.

“I have a proposition for you Felicity and I would think it would serve you well to hear what I have to say.”

“Get your hands off of me.” Felicity’s tone was hard as steel and her look just as cold.

He started to rub her leg and Felicity gripped his hand to stop him. His touch made her cringe.

“I know you won’t make a scene here in this public place………”

Before he could finish Oliver’s, voice came from behind, ice cold and deadly. “She might not cause a scene but I sure as hell will. Get your fucking hands off her right now.”

Jamison turned to Oliver with a smile, and Felicity realized right then that Jamison was so obsessed with his vendetta that he had lost his mind. “Oliver. So nice of you to join us. Felicity invited me over and who was I to say no?”

His hand did not leave her leg and Oliver’s vision turned red. He grabbed Jamison by the lapel and pulled him up from his seat. “I told you to get your hands off her Jamison. I think you have a hearing problem.”

Jamison smirked, “Why would I do that? She wanted me to touch her.”

Felicity gasped and before anyone could react Oliver punched Jamison in the face. He hit the floor with a thud and Oliver leaned down and grabbed him again. He punched him again and Felicity stood and grabbed his arm. She knew if this continued that Oliver could get in trouble, so she pulled him back. Jamison was not worth it.

“Oliver, please.” She pleaded with him as Oliver looked down at Jamison with rage.

A few moments later the police came rushing into the restaurant. Shit. Cindy waved them over to where Jamison was rubbing the blood from his lip and Felicity was holding Oliver back.

“I want this man arrested for assault.” Jamison stood to his feet and pointed at Oliver.

“Assault? This man had his hands on me without my consent. My fiancé was only defending me.” Felicity’s voice was filled with rage. So, this was Jamison’s plan. She was livid.

“Sorry ma’am but we will have to figure this all out at the station. Mr. Queen. You are under arrest for assault. Please place your hands behind your back.”

Felicity looked at Oliver in shock as he slowly turned and placed his hands behind his back. He looked at her and tried to reassure her that everything would be ok.

“Mr. Saunders, if you will follow us down to the station so we can get your statement. We would like yours too Miss Smoak.” Felicity nodded and then walked over to Oliver.

“Call Laurel and have her meet me at the station.” Felicity nodded and then leaned up and kissed him.

“I will be right behind you.”

One of the officers jerked Oliver around and he glared at the young recruit as he led Oliver out of the restaurant.

Jamison looked at Felicity and smirked before he walked away.

His plan had worked perfectly.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is the second to the last chapter to this story. All good things must come to an end and I appreciate you guys following the journey my Muse decided to take with this one. I truly hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave any kudos or comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity followed closely behind the squad car as they drove to the station. They had placed Jamison in a car but had not handcuffed him and the fact that they had handcuffed Oliver was maddening. They said it was because there were marks on Jamison’s face and not on Oliver’s, but it was still frustrating. Cindy was also close on their heels and Felicity hoped that she stayed far away from her tonight. She was not in the mood for any games.

The officer led Oliver to an interrogation room and shoved him into a seat. Oliver glared at the young recruit but kept his mouth shut as the young man cuffed him to the table and then left the room. Laurel would be here soon and the guy was young and trying to prove something. He would let this go for now.

Oliver knew better than to hit Jamison in public but when he saw Jamison’s hand on Felicity’s thigh and the look on her face, rage had set in, and if he was honest, he was glad he had hit him. He would do it again in a heartbeat.

They placed Jamison in the room next door and he walked confidently to the table and sat down, leaning back in the chair. His plan could not have worked more perfectly. Now with Oliver being arrested, Felicity would leave him, and he would win. He had a moment of regret as he thought back to the friendship they once shared but then he remembered the look on Amy’s face when she told him she was leaving him. It had wrecked him. He had never been the same.

He looked up when he heard the door open and Cindy walked into the room. She looked confused and a little sad and he gave her a beaming smile. She had done exactly as he had asked by calling the police. She sat across from him and he leaned over.

“You did beautifully Cindy.”

“I don’t understand Jamison. You left me sitting there at the table by myself to go talk to her.” Cindy’s eyes turned turbulent as her anger built. “And I saw you put your hand on her.”

Jamison sat back with a smirk, “She asked for it.”

Cindy looked at him like he had suddenly lost his mind. “No, she didn’t. I was sitting not too far away. I heard her tell you to remove your hand.”

Jamison’s face turned cold, “And you will keep your mouth shut.”

Cindy was angry. As much as she disliked Felicity she was not angry with her, she was angry with herself. She was angry that she had allowed Jamison to use her again. She loved him, but she was starting to realize that he loved no-one but himself.

“You don’t control me Jamison.” She stood to leave but he grabbed her wrist and she looked at him in shock. It hurt.

“I would advise you to think very carefully about what you say Cindy. I can make your life hell if I so choose and that cushy job that you enjoy could very easily go away.”

Cindy was shocked. He was threatening her. She tugged her hand away from him and looked at him in disbelief before she walked out of the room.

Good, that bitch won’t say a word and Oliver will spend the night in a jail cell. He felt a smile cross his face.

***

Felicity hurried into the police station and asked the first person she saw where they had taken Oliver. She needed to see him. The young officer pointed her to the last door on the right and she hurried over and knocked before entering. Oliver was sitting at the table, his hands cuffed in front of him and his face stoic. He was not showing any emotion but when he saw her his eyes softened just a little.

She rushed over and hugged him before crouching beside him. “I called Laurel and she will be here very soon.”

“Is Jamison here?”

Felicity nodded, her lips tight. “I saw Cindy coming out of the room next to this one. I am not going to let him get away with this Oliver. I am going to press charges.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Felicity stood and lifted her skirt to just above her upper thigh and if Oliver thought he was angry before; his vision almost went black when he saw what she was showing him.

There were visible finger marks on her thigh from where Jamison had grabbed her, and Oliver bit out a curse. “Fuck! He did that to you?”

Felicity lowered her skirt and nodded. “I am sure it was to get a rise out of you and it worked. There was also a couple sitting nearby that I am sure heard my conversation with him. I am hoping they will give their statement.”

Felicity startled when the door opened, and Laurel walked into the room. She had been Oliver’s lawyer for the last 3 years. She was a friend of his from high school and even though they had dated briefly it had been very brief and they had remained friends.

“I was wondering when you were going to make me earn my keep Oliver.” She smiled at him as she walked to the table and set down her briefcase. She looked over at Felicity and gave her a warm smile. “You must be his Felicity.” She held out her hand and as they shook hands Felicity decided she liked her immediately. “I have heard a lot about you.” Laurel turned back to Oliver.

“Now, here is what is going to happen. Felicity filled me in on the details, so I want her to give her statement first. She is going to press charges again Jamison for assault and based on the fact she said she has bruises and she told him no, I think our chances of getting him arrested will be pretty good.

“You don’t think they will try to say I put those bruises there?”

Felicity looked at him confused, “Why would they think that? You would never hurt me.”

Oliver gave her a pointed look and when she still did not get it he said, “From sex. They could say I gave you those during a sexual encounter.”

Felicity blushed, “Oh we don’t have to worry about that.”

“What do you mean?” Laurel and Oliver both looked at her just as confused as she had looked a moment before.

“Bruises can be dated by the coloration on the skin. Any doctor or nurse can look at these and will now immediately that they are fresh. Also, they can test to see when we last had sex.” She looked at them both as if they should know this information. “If they do they will see that we did not have sex today. Well not sex together.” Laurel looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Felicity blushed more.

Laurel looked over at Oliver. “She is right. They will be able to see the bruises are fresh and could not have been made yesterday or any day before.”

Laurel took out her notebook and then walked over to the door. “Felicity, I am going to need you to step out while Oliver and I talk to the detective. This won’t take long.” She smiled softly at her and Felicity leaned over and kissed Oliver before she walked out of the room. It was a short time later that Laurel and the detective came out and then led Felicity to an interrogation room. Her statement was quick and to the point and when she showed the detective the bruising on her leg he called for her to be examined at the nearby hospital. Felicity did not want to leave Oliver but if this would take care of Jamison then she would do anything.

***

Jamison sighed as he stood and paced the room. He had been waiting for over an hour and he was getting tired of waiting. He wanted to give his statement so he could go home. He had a brunette meeting him at his place later and he did not want to miss her.

He turned as the door to the room opened and a detective on the force and a beautiful brunette walked into the room. The woman looked at him with a confident look on her face and Jamison turned to the detective. “I have been waiting for over an hour. I would like to give my statement so I can leave.”

Detective Harrison smiled at Jamison as if he knew a joke that Jamison did not. “Why don’t you have a seat Mr. Saunders.”

Jamison looked between the two and then back at Harrison. “What is going on and who is she?” He pointed to Laurel who held out her hand with a smile.

“Laurel Lance, attorney for the defendant.”

“Queen’s attorney? Why is she in here?” He looked at Detective Harrison wondering just what the hell was going on? Why had they allowed Oliver’s attorney into the room?

“Mr. Saunders you are being charged with assault by Miss Felicity Smoak. I would have a seat because you will not be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Jamison looked at Laurel and laughed, “Assault?”

Laurel nodded. “Did you put your hand on her this evening?” Laurel felt she should advise him to contact his lawyer before they moved ahead but the man was stupid. She was going to take great satisfaction in letting him hang himself.

Jamison smirked, “I did but she begged me to” He gave Laurel a once over that made her skin crawl. The man was good looking, she would give him that, but he was deranged, and he did not have a clue.

Laurel laughed, “Oh so she begged you in the restaurant, where she was waiting to meet my client?”

Jamison sat down and leaned back casually. She could tell he was not worried at all about going to jail. He was in for a huge shock.

“She has wanted me for months now. I tried to tell her that I was not interested but you must understand Ms. Lance. Women seem to throw themselves at me. It is a curse.” He smiled smugly, and Laurel crossed her arms

“So, you are telling me that if we question other patrons in the restaurant that they will say she asked you to touch her? Would your date say the same thing?”

She had talked briefly to Cindy before they entered the room and something interesting had transpired. Laurel was about to blow him out of the water.

“Of course, she will. Cindy saw the whole thing.”

“Yes, she did Mr. Saunders. In fact, I just got through talking to her. It seems that she is eager to give her testimony. She will corroborate Miss Smoak’s statement that Oliver was defending her.” She let the rest hang there as he suddenly smiled.

“She is lying.” Laurel could see his anger building and she continued.

“She has stated that she will be testifying for Ms. Smoak. She will be testifying that you walked over to Ms. Smoak’s table uninvited and that she heard Ms. Smoak tell you to remove your hand.”

Shock ran across his face and Laurel took great delight in watching him as Detective Harrison started to read him his rights. She left and walked back to Oliver’s room.

“Well I just had the satisfaction of informing Jamison that he will be spending the night in these wonderful accommodations. The look on his face was priceless.” Laurel sat down and took out her pad and pen. “I am going to do some digging while Mr. Saunders is locked up. I have a sneaking suspicion that we just might find more women that he has assaulted but were too afraid to come forward.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise. He had not even thought that there might be more women out there that Jamison had touched, and it made his skin crawl.

“Thank you Laurel.”

She smiled at him, “No problem Oliver. By the way, I like Felicity. She and I had a brief chance to talk while she drove here.” She pointed her pen at him. “Don’t let her get away.”

“Don’t worry Laurel. I would rather cut off my right arm than let her go.”

Laurel scribbled something on her pad, “Laurel will you do me one more favor?”

“Anything.”

“Good.”

Oliver explained what he needed and by the time he was done Laurel was grinning and quite impressed. “Oh Oliver. Mr. Jamison is going to regret the day he ever crossed you.”

Oliver grinned at her and she smiled. “Now, let’s get to work.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Red Room. I am so happy that you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope this ending does it justice. 
> 
> Thank you!

Oliver walked out of the interrogation room rubbing his eyes. It was late, and he was tired. It had taken several hours for Laurel to convince the judge to let him go and then another couple for the department to process everything. He walked out a free man.

As he approached the waiting area his eyes and face softened when he saw Felicity laying across three chairs sound asleep. He had tried to convince her to go home but she would not leave. Her loyalty and love for him never ceased to amaze him.

He crouched down next to her and gently pushed her hair back from her cheek. She was so beautiful. In sleep she looked like an angel and that angel pushed away all the demons inside of him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Felicity.”

Her eyelids fluttered and then he was looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey, is it over?”

Oliver smiled a tired smile, “It is over. Come on. Let’s go home.”

He helped her to her feet and as they were leaving the precinct Cindy came walking through a door ahead of them. She paused and waited for them to approach and Felicity sighed. She was not in the mood for her.

Cindy gave Felicity a haughty but not unfriendly look and then she looked up at Oliver. Laurel had told him that Cindy was going to testify against Jamison, but he had not had a chance to tell Felicity. She was about to find out.

“Cindy, I am glad we ran into you. I wanted to say thank you for agreeing to testify against Jamison. I know that could not have been an easy decision.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver and then at Cindy. She was testifying against Jamison?

“A lot of people think I am a bitch and to be perfectly frank, they are probably right.” She looked directly at Felicity. “But no man has a right to put his hands on a woman if she tells him no, not even Jamison Saunders.”

Felicity did not know what to say, “Well, thank you Cindy.”

She ignored Felicity even though they could tell she had acknowledged her words with her eyes.

“I wish you both the best and I guess I will see you at the office tomorrow.” Her eyes flickered over Felicity and then she did not look back as she walked off. Felicity looked up at Oliver with a surprised expression.

“Laurel told me earlier, I just did not get a chance to tell you.”

He took Felicity’s hand and led her out the doors. Their car was waiting and as they slid into the back seat he pulled her to his side. They leaned against one another as the car drove them home and when they entered the house and walked up the stairs they both headed straight for the bedroom. They were too exhausted for the red room tonight and all Felicity wanted was to crawl into bed and curl up next to him. Jamison had tried to take him away from her, so she was going to cherish the fact that he was here.

As they both undressed Oliver looked at her almost shyly. He wanted to ask her something, but he would wait. There was plenty of time.

They both crawled into bed, too exhausted even to shower, and Felicity scooted towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, her arm encircling his waist.

“I didn’t think anyone could surprise me anymore, but Cindy did today.” Felicity spoke softly as Oliver gently stroked her hair. “I wish I could have seen Jamison’s face when he was told the news.” She smiled, and Oliver chuckled.

“Laurel said he was pretty shocked. She is confident that there are probably other women out there that he has assaulted, and she is working to find them and see if they will testify. Hopefully he will be in jail for quite a while.”

Felicity was not a petty person but for him she would make an exception. “Good.”

“Oh, and you will be happy to know that when he gets out of jail he will find that his company has been bought by Queen Consolidated. I am going to merge it with our R & D division under Palmer’s supervision.”

Felicity sat up and looked at him, “Are you serious?”

Oliver sat up next to her. “I have never been more serious in my life. I authorized Laurel to approach Jamison’s father and make an offer. It is definitely one they will not be able to refuse.”

"Do you really think he would sell it out from under his son?"

Oliver laughed, "I have dealt with his father in business before. David Saunders is as greedy as they come. When he reads my offer he will run to sign the papers."

Felicity laughed and then threw herself into his arm kissing him soundly.

“Why Mr. Queen. I do believe you are a genius.”

He pushed her back into the pillows on her back and settled between her thighs. “I was inspired by my beautiful, brilliant fiancé.”

They both were tired, but Oliver felt a surge of energy as he looked down at her beneath him. They were both too tired for the red room, but he could see in her eyes that she wanted him. They were not too tired to love one another.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly and oh so sweetly. Felicity let out a soft sigh as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer, deepening the kiss. She cradled him between her thighs, their bodies fitting together so perfectly, and she could feel him hardening as her hands roamed over every inch of skin she could reach.

He kissed down her neck to the spot that made her tremble and she let out a sweet moan. It was music to Oliver’s ears and as he continued to give attention to that spot her hands pushed up into his hair and tugged.

He loved when she did that and he growled softly before taking her mouth again in a heated kiss that made them both start to hastily remove one another’s clothing. Their clothes hit the floor as Oliver’s hands slid down to her hips. He kissed his way to her collarbone and Felicity leaned her head back as she felt his scruff scraping softly along her skin. He was heating her blood as he neared her breasts and when she arched her chest and offered herself to him, he was powerless to resist. He took her nipple in his mouth sucking and tugging and she moaned softly, her hands gripping his hair holding him to her.

She writhed beneath him as he continued to lavish attention to her breasts. They were perfect and as she tried to arch her hips up, her body growing wet, he smiled against her skin.

“Please….” Her soft plea reached his ears and he continued to tease her.

“Please what?”

“Please Sir.” She arched her hips again letting him know exactly what she wanted but he continued to tease her. He leaned back up and looked into her eyes and then slid his hand down and between her legs. She gasped when she felt his fingers slide inside of her.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes….no….” she was not sure what she was saying. Her body was moving with his fingers as he started to slide them in and out of her, but it was not enough.

“I need more Sir.”

Oliver slid in a third finger and she arched against him again causing his thumb to graze her clit. “Oh yes!”

He worked her as he watched her face become flushed, her eyes closing in pure pleasure. He would never get tired of watching her come beneath him. It was a sight to behold and as he continued to stroke her he let his thumb dance against her clit and soon she was spiraling.

“Oliver…….” She called out his name as her body started to tense and then she was trembling beneath him as her body released to his touch. He continued to work her, not letting up and soon her hips were bucking against his hand as he worked her to climax again.

She collapsed underneath him sated and languid, but she knew they were not done and so she reached between them and took him in her hand. He was soft skin and rock hard, and she knew he had been holding out for her. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“I need you inside me Sir……. please.”

Her little plea was all Oliver needed to hear and he adjusted his hips and slid inside her with a deep groan. She was so wet and tight, and her body fit him so perfectly. She wrapped her legs up around his waist urging him deeper and he began to thrust. The feel of her body encasing him as he slid in and out was enough to make him tremble against her and he quickened his pace.

Felicity held onto him as he moved above her, gently kissing along his jaw to his ear where she tugged it with her teeth. She knew that drove Oliver wild and soon he was pushing hard and deep inside of her as he worked to bring her to the brink just one more time. She met his thrusts moving frantically against him and when he felt her body clench around him he pushed in hard and deep sending them both into complete and utter heaven.

They held each other close as their bodies shuddered and brushed against one another trying to come down. He kissed her softly and then moved to his side pulling her with him. They laid facing each other their legs entangled, their breaths still mingling.

Their lovemaking had been simple and loving and somewhat frantic and it had been perfect.

Felicity kissed his chest and then looked up at him. “So, I was thinking……”

She let those words linger and Oliver looked down at her waiting.

“I was thinking that if you wanted, we could move up the date of the wedding.” She said the words almost shyly and Oliver smiled at her. He had wanted to ask her something earlier but had decided to wait. Now seemed the perfect time.

“Funny you should say that because I was thinking along the same lines. Except what would you say if I told you that I have the venue and catering and everything ready and we can have our ceremony next weekend, if you so choose.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. When had he done all of this?

“Really?”

Oliver laughed and pulled her close.

“Yes, really.”

“But what about our families and my dress?”

He kissed the top of her head. “You have an appointment with wedding boutique tomorrow and I have already called all of our family.” He smiled. “Including your mother.”

She looked at him in awe.

“Thea has assured me that she will find something elegant and appropriate to wear and will have something ready for both our mothers.”

“Oliver, when did you have time to do all of this?”

“Well Alice helped me some, but I did most of it last week.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “I love you Felicity Megan Smoak and the sooner I make you my wife the better.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her in a tight hug, not even a hairs breath between them.

“I love you so much Oliver.”

He held her close. She had become his heart, his breath, his everything and he was going to make sure she spent the rest of their lives knowing just how much he loved her.

 

**A WEEK LATER**

Felicity stood outside the doors to the sanctuary trying to catch her breath. In exactly two minutes she would be walking down the aisle to become Mrs. Oliver Queen. She still could not believe it. The last week had been a whirlwind of activity. She had been able to find a dress the next day which was perfect and had been fitted before being whisked to another shop for lingerie and shoes.

Work had also moved smoothly, and when she had run into Cindy a few days after Jamison’s arrest had been announced she had been cordial. Felicity doubted they would ever be friends, but she was being civil and had even offered to cover the Queen/Smoak wedding story. Felicity had been hesitant at first, but Cindy had assured her there was no ulterior motive.

She let out a deep breath as the doors to the sanctuary opened and she looked down the aisle and saw him. There were people lining both sides of the aisle, old and new friends, but she only had eyes for him.

Oliver looked devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo and as Felicity started to walk down the aisle, their eyes connected.

Oliver heard the doors to the sanctuary open as he stood on the steps near the rabbi. He had decided to have a Jewish minister to celebrate Felicity’s religion and he was glad he had made that decision. It had touched her in so many ways showing her just how much he appreciated her and loved her.

He lost his breath when he saw her. She looked breathtaking. The white lace dress fell to the floor swooshing as her feet moved. Her shoulders were bare, and she had pulled her hair up into a chignon that showed the long line of her neck.

He felt his feet moving before he could even think, and he met her halfway down the aisle, their eyes not leaving each other for a moment.

They stood staring at one another as their friends and family looked on lovingly. The love shining in their eyes was evident and Oliver lifted his hand and gently traced her cheek as she smiled at him.

“You looked absolutely stunning.”

Felicity looked down at her dress and then back up at him. “So do you Sir.”

The use of that word, here, where they were going to join as a family made Oliver’s eyes flash with pleasure. They trusted each other in the room that was their haven. It was their safe place. But by her calling him Sir here, she was showing him how much she respected their relationship and just how deep her trust and love of him went.

He turned and offered her his arm and they slowly made their way to the front of the church. Oliver’s family looked on with a smile at the woman that had come into his life and changed it for the better. They had wondered if he would ever settle down and marry and when he had called and told them about his engagement they had been thrilled. They finally got to meet Felicity a few days before the wedding and they could see why he loved her so much. She was perfect for him.

Felicity’s mom Donna sat across the aisle with a huge grin on her face. Oliver had flown her in and put her up in a fancy hotel and when she had finally gotten to meet him she had been impressed. All she had ever wanted was for Felicity to be happy and seeing the beaming smile on her daughter’s face let her know that she was.

They turned to face each other as the rabbi began the ceremony and before they knew it he was announcing them man and wife. Oliver pulled her close and kissed her passionately as their friends and family cheered around them and when the pulled apart they both basked in the knowledge that they were finally one.

They had found their other half. They found each other.


End file.
